The Goblin King of Rock'n'Roll
by Jetredgirl
Summary: The Goblin King is banished to the above until he woos his lady love, Sarah, whose memories of her time underground is taken. That wily goblin King..what will he do? Why become a Rock Star of course! Luckily for him Sarah happens to be a rock'n'roll journalist! Can he make her fall in love with him before it's too late and he is made human? Should be fun to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own or profit from Labyrinth or any of it's characters in any way, shape or form.**

**Hello again! This is the story I've been working on for so very long, even before SS&IK. I found myself surprised no one(at least that I have seen so correct me if I'm wrong) wrote a store from the angle of Jareth becoming a rock star aboveground...maybe it's too obvious hehe. Anyway, I have spent my adult life(and a few teen years) in the music biz myself so I thought I could use some of my personal knowledge and create something fun and interesting. It's going to still be a rather straightforward romance story, but it's a storyline that is near and dear to my heart and I hope you all enjoy it.**

Prologue:

The Underground court, several months after what has become known as "The Defeat of The Goblin King."

Jareth stood straight and proud, facing the council.

"Jareth The Goblin King, after a lengthy trial, you have been found to be culpable and and singly responsible for the act of failing to defeat a human, by allowing said human, a one Sarah Williams, to solve The Labyrinth, also resulting in her escape from this realm alive with the knowledge of it's existence, thereby endangering us all, which is a grievous offense What say you?"

Jareth took a deep breath and responded solemnly. "Wise council, I could not in good conscience end the life of Miss Williams, as I do believe she is my chosen mate. I offered her my hand, she refused. I plan to wait until she is of age and make her the offer again. I believe the memory of her time here is safe until that time."

The Head councilman stood, angered. "You think a mortal girl is your chosen mate? Are you mad? You put us all in danger because you "believe" this to be the case? How dare you Goblin King!"

"I warned this council over a thousand years ago, when they made you a king, that you were too young, too unpredictable to hold such a position of power, no matter how much magic you could wield!"

Jareth glanced at his friend, cousin, and right hand man, Derryn. They knew and discussed what might happen this day.

"Lord Brayson," "Jareth started to reply.

"No more, Goblin King. We have heard enough. You want this mortal woman so badly, so here is your punishment."

"You are sentenced to 10 years banishment in the mortal world, in which you are to find, and woo, this so called chosen mate of yours. If you manage to do that, you will be allowed to return and assume your role as Goblin King and The Labyrinth's protector."

Jareth smiled. Seduce a mortal woman? Piece of cake.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Your Majesty, it will not be so easy. First, Miss Williams' memories of this realm and of you are to be removed, as well as your ability to use magic to find her. You must use conventional, human methods."

"Also, you can take the three creatures you allowed to betray you to help, but only them. They will be given human form until they are allowed to return. Fail, and you will all be permanent residents, grow old, and die as mortals."

"Note, Goblin King, you are not allowed to let harm come to any one of them, and they must all return with you, or none of you will be allowed home. You will be allowed to retain a proper amount of magic to protect yourself and them from discovery and from the presence of iron in the mortal world, and to be able to glamour yourself, but the way back will be blocked from you."

Jareth was stunned. Those 3 miscreants? They would hinder more than help! Bumbling fools for him to watch over is all they would be, and his magic dampened? Sarah's memories taken from her? Damn it all!

"You have one week to settle your kingdom, decide on a temporary replacement, and get prepared. That is all."

Jareth turned and marched out of the hall, enraged, followed by Derryn.

He needed to get back to his castle and figure out what to do about this, and quickly.

**A quick note: Apparently two of my stories, SS&IK and Who Gives Out Lemons, have been marked as offensive by some people on FF..which greatly surprised me, considering I've have read stories in many different categories with way more explicit content than yes even mine(my stories will always only contain consenting adults in loving relationships I have no issues with other types of more adventurous stories, and some are fun and/or interesting to read but that isn't my thing to write personally) and they haven't even been noticed..why my rather mellow story relatively speaking, got on someone's radar is beyond me. **

**So I will say this, I will continue to write where my muse takes me, and whatever happens happens. If any of my stories disappear, please go to AFF. I am proud of those stories and worked very hard writing them, even though I still need to correct a few typos here and there, and will not change them for anyone. I love my characters, and am emotionally invested in them in a way I didn't think I would be. They dictate to me what they want to happen, I just write it down.**

**Also the SS&IK sequel will be coming after this one, I expect a springtime debut. It will also NOT be censored in any way by me, because the one thing that truly offends me is censorship. Love to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

-SARAH-

Sarah awoke with a start. looking at her bedside clock, Midnight..it was always midnight, when the nightmare woke her, but she could never remember what the nightmare was, it had happened since she was 15, the night of the storm..the night that she lost 5 hours of time, for some reason, it haunted her, those 5 hours.

She knew somewhere in those lost hours was something she was supposed to know, and couldn't remember...whatever it was, it was a piece of her that was missing, she wished she knew how to unlock that door to that lost time.

"Ugh!" She threw herself back into the pillows, trying to find a comfortable position to get back to sleep. She needed rest, tomorrow she was traveling to New York for her first big assignment, her first feature story for Rock Life magazine.

3 years! She thought...3 years of fetching and carrying and writing fluff pieces and making coffee, and putting up with Gordon getting all the prime assignments even though she was a better writer, better photographer, and not the pompous sexist ass that Gordon had refined to an art form in and of itself...yeah it helps to be the owner's nephew, ugh..nepotism.

She knew from the grapevine, he barely graduated college, while Sarah finished in the top 3% of her class, and had worked 2 jobs to get herself there...gofer jobs, internships, and FINALLY made it to Rock Life, one of the top music magazines in the country...then 3 years of frustration, not being able to put her talents and skills to the test...then 2 days ago it happened:

Sarah pushed open the door, Mr. Franklin had sent for her, probably to make copies..or wait maybe he needed someone to walk his dog, Sarah thought, grimacing a little but trying cover quickly as she face her boss across his desk,

"Miss Williams, I have a job for you.." Mr. Franklin started "Have you heard of Jareth King?"

"Who hasn't?" Sarah replied. "Came from nowhere over 8 years ago to become one on the biggest rock stars in the world, but quite the mystery man..very few interviews, only allows his personal photographer to photograph him, but certainly notorious among the groupie set."

"Yes, well.." her started..then paused. "He wants to do a story with Rock Life, an exclusive."

Sarah's mouth gaped, she couldn't help it, after a few seconds she realized she was gaping at her boss and slammed it closed. "Uhh..wow, really?" She said.

Saying to herself, this was big, this guy was as elusive as capturing a goblin...goblin? Really Sarah, you outgrew flights of fancy and fairy tales years ago...oops pay attention.

"He wants you to do it, only you, no one else, Miss Williams, so I hope you are up to it, because I am not too thrilled with putting someone as green as you on this one." Mr. Franklin said, a little reluctantly.

"I'm hardly green Mr. Franklin, I've done dozens of stories for this..." Sarah started but Mr. Franklin held his hand up, stopping her.

"Miss Williams.. Sarah, I'm well aware of your work, news bits and reviews, special interest pieces on someone's favorite singer visiting a sick kid in hospitals, and the like, but this is HUGE, You will be following Mr. King around for at least 2 weeks, maybe longer. I expect all the dirt, the good the bad the ugly, and everything in between to be documented and photographed, no punches pulled..this guy has gotten away with being Mr. Mysterious for 8 years and I want to blown that wide open, I want to know where this guy came from, what makes him tick, everything, understand?"

Sarah sighed, tired of her boss' lack of faith in her. "Yes Sir, I understand, I will do it, I will do what it takes to get this done."

Mr Franklin hesitated, then continued "One more thing..be careful, he is a notorious womanizer, I can guarantee he will be putting the moves on you as soon as he gets a look at you, it's been said he likes dark hair and green eyes..that is another reason why I really would prefer Gordon do this, but he saw one of your pieces and wants you, said something about how your style struck a chord with him."

"Now get going and start arranging travel and getting packed, you leave in 3 days for New York, then after his series of shows there, you will be flying to London with him and his band and crew..and remember I want this guy totally exposed, warts and all."

"Will do Mr. Franklin!" Sarah practically shouted as she bounded out of his office, so excited she could barely contain her joy at finally getting her shot "and thank you Mr. King, for whatever reason you chose me.." she said to herself.

When Sarah had departed, Colin Franklin leaned back in his chair...staring at the door Sarah had just closed.."Please Sarah, be careful, I don't like the way this guy demanded you do this, just take care of yourself." He said quietly. He knew she didn't hear him, but he said it anyway...sweet girl, don't want to see her hurt, he thought.

Sarah raced to her cubicle and told her office mate and friend Erica the news.

"Holy Crap!" Erica screamed, "That guy is HOT!"

"Shh" Sarah shushed.. "Erica I know that, but finally I'm getting my chance!"

"Mmmhmm and get to spend time with the hottest guy in the rock world." Erica said slyly.

"Oh please, that would be unprofessional, not going to happen!" Sarah replied..thinking to herself oh please don't let it happen. Why would he be interested in her? All those women around all the time..she was sure she would be rather mundane next to those wild females.

The friends went to lunch chatting excitedly, to celebrate Sarah's accomplishment, and after lunch Sarah spent the time making travel arrangements.

Then she raced home to her small studio apartment in a dicey section of Los Angeles to pack. She packed as lightly as she could, basic jeans, t-shirts and sweaters, undergarments, with a business suit and 2 nice outfits for any special occasions that might come up, toiletries, a small amount of makeup, portable music player and music...need a couple of books, she thought, for travel and nighttime reading.

Moving to her bookcase, overflowing with books, grabbed a couple of practical choices then...going down the rows, she spotted the small red bound book her Stepmother has recently sent her in a box of her things from her old room...hmmm.. I remember loving this when I was 15, she thought.

She remembered finding it in the park near my house, reading it over and over, then putting it in that box and never reading it again after that night, and now she can barely recall what it was about, something about a maze...on a whim she stuck it in her carry on bag...might be fun to read on the plane..smiling to herself..what is it with the fairy tales today? Weird.

Coming back to the present, Sarah was now wondering, wondering what article Mr. King had seen that so intrigued him, guess I'll get to ask him myself..tomorrow, she mused, if I can get some freaking sleep!

Personally, she had a love/hate relationship with the singer's work, it touched her deeply, but also disturbed her on a level she could not understand sometimes..sometimes, the songs, the lyrics, sounded like they were calling out to her..hell he even wrote a song called "Precious Sarah."

If she happened to see a picture of the man she found herself staring at him for far too long to be normal, he looked achingly familiar and foreign all at once, always in slight shadows, there but not there. She chuckled to herself..well I had better not do THAT, or he will think I've lost my mind, I'll have to watch myself...then again he is probably used to being stared at, in his line of work.

After another hour or so of tossing and turning she drifted off, thinking about those blue eyes that drew her in, and those were just pictures, goodness only knows what will happen when she meets the man...as she finally slipped into slumber..ah well, it will be an adventure, and if there is one thing Sarah loved it was an adventure.

-JARETH-

"You have no power over me!"

Jareth awoke with a start as well..from the same nightmare, only he knew and remembered exactly what the nightmare was..her, saying those those words, and his heart shattering...turning into his owl form, and then she was gone.

"ARRGH! HOGWART!" Jareth demanded loudly, waking his reluctant assistant slumbering in the next room.

Hoggle, grumbling about His Majesties' incessant need to needle him by purposely "forgetting" his name, stumbled groggily out of bed and made his way to the King's room. Even after 9 plus years, getting used to his human, albeit still rather short, form was still a work in progress, after all he was a dwarf for the first several hundred years of his life...a life he hoped soon he will be going back to, if for no other reason, to be able to be a Labyrinth's length away from the Rat King, he thought.

"Yes Yer Majesty?" Hoggle asked, noticing, Jareth looking very bothered...must be the nightmares again.

Jareth glowered at Hoggle, "Hoghead, when did you say Sarah will be joining us?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, Sire.. and it's HOGGLE." Hoggle replied, getting annoyed...really does he have to do that all the time?

Of course he does, it's him. He was looking forward to seeing Sarah again, even if she won't know how he is, she was still the best friend he ever had...he still wore the plastic bracelet she gave him all those years ago.

Maybe then we can all get back to where we belong, and he can get as far away from Jareth as possible...but another part of him felt very wary about helping HIM get Sarah, she deserved better.

Jareth gave Hoggle a smug grin, knowing Hoggle knew he did it on purpose, but he enjoyed doing it anyway, it was his way of dealing with the fact that Hoggle, being Sarah's friend, was part of the deal, even if he could handle this without Sarah's little band of his treasonous subjects.

Like he needs help seducing a woman, especially from a lumpy little dwarf, a big hairy red oaf, and a silly fox and his dog...that is laughable...he is The Goblin King, to whom women flock to just be near.

"Good..very good, in fact, it's the best news I've ever heard, now I can do this and go home, and sweet Sarah will be mine, my Queen." He missed his castle, he missed kicking around goblins, he even missed the runners.

Not that his aboveground life was bad..it was quite nice really, if you have to be here, he thought, might as well have legions of humans, especially lovely human ladies, worship you...and all he had to do was sing...as it was with all of his brethren, his voice was beautiful, and he could weave magic with it, glamour magic...it was as easy as breathing, and humans were so susceptible to it...he smiled to himself...still yet, nothing like being King.

The three traitors often scolded him about the women..but he surmised that until he had Sarah, no sense letting such delicacies go to waste when they were so readily available, he was careful, always wore his gloves, never letting himself have intercourse, but finding other ways to achieve his release. Once he had her though, he will gladly spend eternity seeking his pleasures from his one true mate alone...pleasuring her beyond all measure in return, and punishing her for leaving him, defeating him, and putting him in this position in the first place.

It had taken a very long time to find her, as he was cut off completely from watching or going to her, but find her he had, and better yet, she worked in a field that could bring her directly to him easily. Who would have thought perusing a magazine in a hotel lobby last year would finally point the way? After hiring a private investigator to discover whether this Sarah was HIS Sarah, after several months it was confirmed, it was her..the right town, the right family, the right little brother..Toby had been the key to knowing it was her, raven haired, green eyed, stubborn, smart Sarah.

Thank the Fates for intervening that much at least, he thought, he had less than a year left now..or he would be turned human, with a human lifespan...they all would, and his Kingdom would be forfeit, the goblins would be unprotected, and Gods only knew who would take his lands and do whatever they pleased to those he ruled...even if most of his subjects were simple creatures, he truly cared about them and wanted no harm to come to them...well except for the occasional( maybe a little more than occasional)kicking spree and bogging...but the goblins seemed to like being kicked..mostly.

Hoggle had been standing by Jareth's bedside for several minutes..watching the King think, and getting impatient to be dismissed, the Rat seemed not to notice, or care...sigh...so am I just going to stand here all night or be able to get some sleep?

"May I go back to bed now Ra..er..Majesty?" he said trying cover his almost slip.

Jareth's eye's narrowed...he was well aware of Hoggle's nickname for him, but decided it wasn't worth dealing with at the moment. It would be fun to make him stay up shining his boots all night though.

He sighed..never mind, let it go for now.. "Yes, yes of course Higworth, go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow don't we? Our Sarah is coming!"

Hoggle went back to his room, and Jareth laid back on the bed, still thinking... "My beautiful precious girl, I bet you have flourished these past years, grown and filled out..how I have missed your cruel green eyes." He said to no one, smiling to himself..."Tomorrow my love."

And with that comforting thought, Jareth slipped into sleep, dreaming of his Queen.  
_

-SARAH-

Sarah made her way through security, and boarded her flight. Thankfully, she thought, her boss had been kind enough to spring for a first class ticket, so no climbing in out out of her usual economy seat, smashed knees, or stiff neck from sleeping all twisted.

She found her seat and got comfortable.

Once the plane took off she popped on her earphones, listening to Mr. King's latest recording, and reached into her bag and took out the slim red book,

She leaned back and started to read. She was instantly absorbed into the story, but due to her lack of sleep the night before, found herself drifting off to sleep.

_Dark and rainy...a storm..so frustrated, Toby was crying again..."'l'll say the words!"..."I wish the goblins would take you away..right now."...Why did he stop crying...where did he go...what are those noises...an owl?...the window flying open..."You're him aren't you, you're The Goblin King...I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same...what's said is said..but I didn't mean it...oh you didn't?...please, where is he?...you know very well where he is...please bring him back, please...Sarah, go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes, forget about the baby...I can't...I've brought you, a gift...what is it...it's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way, look into it, it will show you your dreams, but this is not a gift, for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby...do you want it? Then forget the baby...I can't, it isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back, he must be so scared...Sarah! Don't defy me!.._

GAH!" Sarah wrenched up out of her seat, grasping her neck. "What the hell?" Her heart was pounding. A nightmare? She hadn't had nightmares in years..well except that whole once a year thing. This was something new.

She heard a thud. looking down she noticed the book she had been been reading. "Ohh..wow, I guess I got caught up in that silly book." She laughed at herself. She turned and noticed the lady sitting next to here was shying away from her giving her an odd look.

Sarah cringed. "Sorry, stupid nightmare about silly fairy tale...dumb huh?"

The lady smiled a little and nodded, turning back to her puzzle book, but her eyes slid over to Sarah off and on, as if she needed to keep an eye on her seatmate in case she was going to jump on her or something.

Sarah's heart rate and breathing went back to normal, and she tucked the book back into her bag. She pulled out a nice safe music magazine to peruse for a while.

No need tempting fate. She shook her head at herself. Get a grip Sarah!

She noticed the lady's puzzle book was a book of mazes. Sarah wondered what was up with all the maze references lately.

Ah well, she shrugged to herself, probably just a coincidence. She read through the magazine until she drifted off again, this time without the nightmares.

**Yes I know using "King" as his last name is soo overused. I honestly tried all kinds of strange and interesting combos but none of them sounded right, or they ended up sounding goofy or being to difficult to pronounce or not meaning exactly what I wanted them to mean...so I resigned myself to using the same standby last name so often used LOL.**

**I promise I will try to make it up to you all by making this a really fun rock'n'roll roller coaster ride of a story. Very Very "peachy." Chock full of juicy peaches! I'm hoping it catches on :o)**

**Jareth will be a bit more wicked and capricious in this story, not so much the "romantic hero" at least to start. It's the world of rock'n'roll so yep..groupies come into play. Par for the course. We all know DB's rep in that area!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank yous and notes I will now move to the ends of chapters :)**

Chapter 2:

~JARETH~

Jareth was standing around the arena waiting for his cue to go to the stage for sound check. He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

The inner workings of being a touring musician or singer were tedious. He reveled in the benefits, the attention, the women, but if it wasn't for the fact that this was the easiest way to be who he was, and still exist in the mortal world without really raising any eyebrows, he would have found some other way to do it.

He could be as outrageous or look as unusual as he wanted in this persona, and no one was any the wiser...just a gimmick, typical rock star behavior.

"Mr. King! Sir!" A voice said from behind him. He winced. While Sir Didymus was the least objectionable of the 3 traitors he had been saddled with from the underground, Mr. Fox, as he was known here, was altogether different.

In the Goblin Kingdom he did not have to put up with him much, being assigned to The Bog Bridge as he was. Here, everywhere he turned around one of the 3 was there to get on his nerves.

"What is it, Fox?" Jareth turned to look at the human glamour that was Sir Didymus.

Taller than Hoggle's stout human disguise, but still shorter than himself by a good head, and lean, with long red hair and goatee.

He motioned for the man/fox to continue.

"I just received word that the new promotional packages are not yet finished for the European tour, Would like me to..."

"What I would like you to do, is your assigned job while we are here in this...place. I do not want to hear something that should be done, is not done. Go to the printer that we are so generously paying to perform this service and inform them that such laziness will not be tolerated. If they wish to continue a business relationship with us, they will double their efforts."

"Yes, Mr. King." Didymus bowed low, turning and taking a step to leave.

"And what did I tell you about bringing that dog with you everywhere? Make sure he is locked up in your hotel room before you return."

Ambrosius stood near his master, calmly waiting and wagging his tail.

Sir Didymus bowed his head again. "Yes, My Lord." He said quietly enough that no one around him would hear his words but his King.

He called the dog to follow and left to do as he was told.

Jareth sighed, and turned back to watch his band members tuning up. Listening and watching took him back to the time he first decided to take this path:  
-

Jareth had been in the mortal realm several months by then, accumulating money was something a being such as The Goblin King could do in his sleep, so by this time he had acquired a comfortable living situation for himself and his companions.

He was growing bored and weary from his search for the lovely mortal girl.

He walked to a small drinking establishment not far from his hotel he had been staying at. It was packed with sweaty, loud mortals imbibing and writhing around on the dance floor, and calling it dancing.

He sat in the corner booth and watched, amused.

Alcohol had no effect on him, but he ordered some sort of concoction to sip at while he observed the mortal activity going on around him.

He sat there for about an hour, in a corner booth, admiring some of the lovely barely clothed young females, listening to the pounding beat, then started to get up to leave.

"Put your hands together for The Sweet Rebels!"

He paused at the beginnings of this new sound. He noticed for the first time that while he had been ogling the women, a live music group of some sort had set up on the stage and were now beginning their performance.

He sat back down to listen.

The singer was a fairly attractive mortal male with long dark hair and encased in leather..he wasn't particularly talented vocal wise, but the other mortals were going crazy for him, for them.

He was intrigued at this...how these people could do this. He watched the whole show in rapt fascination.

Afterwards, the way people were so drawn to the musicians was quite impressive. He was compelled to speak with the singer who had such power, even for a human.

As he approached the male, the man turned to meet his eyes, which widened at the unusual looking man standing in front of him.

"Hey man...you have a good look! Are you in a band too? Haven't seen you around here before, the name is Raven." The mortal said to him, his arm around a nearly naked giggling female.

Jareth smirked at him. "No..no I am not. I just wanted to commend you on your performance, job well done." He noticed the mortal had heavy eye makeup on, making his blue eyes even brighter.

"Thanks dude..seriously, if you can sing, you should get out there...the babes would dig you." The dark haired man, Raven, told him.

"As the matter of fact, Raven, I can sing. I've been told very well. You have given me a grand idea!" Jareth answered.

The mortal man reached out and grabbed his gloved hand, shaking it vigorously.

Jareth almost hissed and flung him back with a shot of magic, but caught himself. He was trying to get used to the way humans were so easy to touch one another.

Not to mention the fact he was strictly forbidden to harm mortals except if necessary to preserve his own life or the lives of those who traveled with him.

"Good luck to you, dude. If you go for it, I'll look forward to seeing you play!" The other man exclaimed, smiling genuinely.

"My name is Jareth, Raven...and I thank you."

The man calling himself Raven gave him the thumbs up and went back to his drinking and females.

Jareth went and stuffed a few 100 dollar bills in the bands tip jar, and left, a plan forming in his mind.

Over the next few months, he carefully searched and screened musicians, finding the 3 he was satisfied would be sufficient to create an adequate music ensemble, then set out to perfecting their performance.

It didn't take long to get a recording contract, and start touring and putting out records. Magic helped move the process along quickly.

Within a year he was able to travel and perform, all the while hiding his true self and his true purpose, searching for Sarah.

He had had no idea how hard it would be to find one mortal girl, and how many girls named Sarah Williams there were in the mortal world. Why humans insisted on such boring overused names he would never know.

Over the last 8 years, he had enjoyed his fame and the perks that came with it. He was worshiped, catered to, treated like the king he was, without putting himself or his charges in any really danger of discovery.

Still he missed his home, his lands, his power greatly. Now soon he would woo the fair Sarah and finally be able to go back.

His right hand man Derryn had been taking care of things in his absence, ruling by proxy, and doing a fair job, but he too longed for his King to come home.  
-

"Mr. King?" His attention snapped back to the present.

"Yes? Do you need me now?" He asked the crew member addressing him.

"Yes, Mr. King, can you please take your place? We will be testing your microphone, then we will start."

"Very well." Jareth answered and walked to the center of the stage, nodding at his 3 mortal musicians, Starr who played bass, Michael, his drummer, and Thomas on guitar.

They had come to mean a great deal to him...for humans that is.

He would make sure they were richly rewarded once he was ready to return home. They were loyal and talented.

Starr and Michael had become quite taken with each other over the years, firmly a couple now.

Waiting for his cue, The Goblin King closed his eyes and waited for the music to start.

~SARAH~

The car ride to the arena was nerve wracking.

Thankfully the rest of the flight had been smooth. Sarah had disembarked at JFK and retrieved her bags as quickly as possible at the huge airport, and went outside to catch a cab.

She was surprised when there was a sleek black car outside, the driver holding a sign with her name on it. Wow, Sarah thought to herself, this guy goes all out.

The driver put her bags in back and informed her that the band was at sound check and that they would be going there first, then she would ride back to the hotel with Mr. King and his band.

He also told her that her bags would be delivered to her room at said hotel, so to make sure anything she immediately needed she should keep with her. So she made sure she had put all necessities into her small purse and kept that with her.

She could see they were quickly approaching the arena, he heart started to pound. Here it is. The chance she had been working for.

"Breathe Sarah..just breathe." She kept repeating to herself as the care pulled around back of the huge building, and the driver got out and opened the door.

She stepped out into the afternoon sunlight.

"Miss Williams? I will deliver your bags to the hotel, and be back to pick you and Mr. King up in about 90 minutes. Show your ID and press pass to the guards at the door, they will give you your laminates and direct you to where you need to go."

She nodded and smiled at the man, he had a very kind face and seemed genuinely helpful. "Thank you."

She made her way to the rear doors of the arena, handing her ID to the burly guards standing there. All the while she could hear and feel the rhythmic pounding of drums, and the distant wail of guitars, and above it all, the undertones of the man himself...his smooth voice already drawing her in.

Once she had her passes hung around her neck, The door was opened for her, and she made her way in, following the music towards what must be the stage.

Hoggle was the first to notice her, his mouth falling open at the beautiful woman she had become. He straightened his clothing and slowly approached his friend, though he knew she would not know him.

" 'Scuse me..Miss Williams?" He said, hoping he would keep himself composed.

Sarah turned at hearing her name, and say a rather short older man standing there, gaping at her.

He looked vaguely familiar. Probably saw his picture somewhere.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Ummm..well, I'm Mr. King's personal assistant. Name is Hoggleston. I'm supposed to make sure you gets everything you needs. Help get ya settled."

Sarah smiled at him and his heart melted. His Sarah, his friend.

"Nice to meet you Hoggleston. Please call me Sarah." She stuck out her hand, he took it slowly.

"Ahem..yes..well..I'll takes you to the stage now." He said, unsettled by her familiar green eyes, and the idea that she could not see him for what he really was.

He silently led her to the stage area.

Didymus, who had finished arguing with the printers, was waiting for the king to get done. He saw Hoggle come around the corner with Sarah in tow and made his way over.

"Hoggleston! Who do we have here!"

Sarah saw the thin little man, albeit taller than Hoggleston, wearing an eyepatch and coming towards them with a huge toothy grin. Followed by a large shaggy dog who looked like her childhood pet, Merlin.

"Umm..Mr. Fox, this is Sarah Williams, she is from the magazine..comes to travel with us, and interview Jareth..remember?!"

Sarah stuck out her hand again, the man, Mr. Fox, took her hand and kissed it.

Sarah giggled. "Nice to meet you Mr. Fox. Please call me Sarah too."

Didymus was excited to see his dear friend, knowing it meant soon they could go home.

Hoggleston spoke up. "Fox is another assistant, he take pictures and handles the press and the like. You oughta talks to him about the pictures you will needs for yer article."

Sarah nodded. "Alright. Good to know! And who is this?" She said, gesturing to the dog.

The two glamored creatures looked from the dog to Sarah. They have never bothered to give him another name, as he was a dog in both worlds. He was basically along for the ride.

"Ummm..Ambrosius?" Didymus said, at a loss for words.

Sarah petted the dog, rubbing his head. "Well, he is so cute! I had a dog like him years ago. Interesting name. I've heard it before, but can't remember where..i like it though it suits him."

Didymus and Hoggle sighed in relief.

A large man, Sarah guessed a roadie of some sort lumbered over.

"Ahh! Mr. fox said. "This is my brother Ludwig! We just call him Luddy, though. Luddy this is Sarah."

Sarah stuck her hand out, and found herself enveloped in a hug. "Sarah! "

Sarah was taken aback by the large man hugging her. She didn't sense anything untoward about it, but it was unexpected.

""Luddy! Come now, you can' t be hugging on strangers, remember? They don't like it!"

The man took a step back "Sorry..I forgot..Sarah doesn't know us here."

Sarah was confused at his choice of words, and noticed a bit of panic in the eyes of the other two."It's okay..Luddy. I don't mind a hug, just warn me next time okay?"

The man nodded and smiled.

Mr. Fox took Sarah to the side. "You must excuse him, My Lady, Luddy is as loyal and kind a friend and brother as you could want, but he is a little simple. Jareth mostly keeps him around for heavy lifting."

"Got it." Sarah whispered back in understanding. Thinking what an odd man the singer was already, a big rock star giving such a kind simple soul a position on his crew, so he could live and work. A little respect for the act of kindness developing.

Sarah suddenly realized the music had stopped, and heard voices heading their way from the stage area, laughing and talking.

She turned and faced the direction they were coming from, anticipation of meeting Jareth King building suddenly.

Hoggle and Didymus, instinctively placed themselves slightly in front of their friend, wanting to shield her from the wrath of The Goblin King.

As the group rounded the corner, Sarah saw the members of the band chatting amongst themselves.

Then...it was him.

He was reading a piece of paper, presumable the song list, as he followed the rest of the band around the corner.

Then he looked up.

Their eyes met.

This is it! Sarah thought.

The power that arced between them in that moment was palpable to both of them and to the three friends watching.

Sarah took a deep breath, and waited for what would happen next, feeling an unexplained combination of fear, excitement , and wonder building up inside her.

Jareth's face broke into the biggest smile his subjects had ever seen.

He slowed his walk, strolling over to the group to face his nemesis, his soul mate. for the first time in over 9 years, she was standing in front of him.

"Sarah...Williams, I presume." He said, and her knees wobbled a little.

The way he said her name...smooth as silk gliding over her skin, giving her chills and goosebumps.

Her hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. Sarah gulped. Holy crap.

Man was she in trouble.

Shoving her emotions down, Sarah nodded, swallowing hard. Damn he was beautiful! Those eyes!

She stuck her hand out again, shoving all her fear and apprehension down. "An honor to meet you Mr. King. I hope I can do a good job for you. I mean with the interview, and..story. I'm grateful that you chose me."

Jareth let his eyes wander over her. She had become a magnificent example of feminine beauty. Her eyes were still bright, her dark hair shiny and lustrous..her body, even under it's current rather boxy clothes, he could see was full and curvy.

He took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the soft skin. "There was no one else, you past work tells me you are the perfect woman for me...to have perform such a task, that is."

The sparks were so powerful Sarah's body erupted in chills all over once again. This guy is one smooth operator! No wonder the groupies raved about him.

"Shall we repair to my dressing room, Miss Williams?" Jareth asked. Reluctant to let her hand go. He did not want to stop touching her, trying to wrap his mind around the though she was finally with him.

He knew now, he could never let her go. He felt the bond instantly, but knew she would not comprehend it as of yet.

Sarah gulped again. "Sure." She turned to the others. standing there. "Excuse us?"

Jareth addressed his three subjects. " Yes...you three, go on about your day."

Sarah was a little surprised the 3 took off so quickly. Wow, they really followed orders.

Jareth took her arm and wound it around his elbow, escorting her in a most regal fashion.

Sarah found it oddly old fashioned, for someone like Mr. King.

They came to the dressing room door, he let her arm go, and opened the door, gesturing for her to go ahead.

She went in a sat on the sofa off to the side of the room. He strode to the chair in the center, in front of the mirror, sat down and swung it around to face her, tilting his head and smirking.

"Soo..Mr. King, how would you like to begin?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence. She had became a bit uncomfortable at the was he was examining her.

"Oh yes, the interview. Well, let's not be so formal..You may call me Jareth, and I will call you Sarah..does that meet with your approval?"

Sarah nodded. "Oh, sure that's fine..Jareth..you really rule the roost around here..does anyone question your commanding attitude?"

Jareth barked out a laugh, turning and looking in the mirror..but not really looking at himself, watching her.

"Not if they want to keep their jobs, they don't. I am not one for slacking off, precious. You will soon learn. I do not take no for an answer, and I always get what I want."

Okay then.. Sarah said to herself. This guy had an ego as big as the earth itself...and what is up with the "precious " thing?

"I see. Well, I don't think we can get much done tonight. How about if we start fresh in the morning. I'm looking forward to seeing the show. I've never seen you before." She tried to sound cheery and upbeat. "It's a good way to kick off getting to know you, I think."

Jareth turned back to her. "I am well aware you have not come to any of my performances, Sarah. If you would have, I would have noticed, I'm certain. A wise idea, I agree."

He turned back to the mirror, and looked at the glamour that hid his true self. She could not see the slightly pointed ears, upswept brows, facial markings.

All she saw was a slightly unusual, but perfectly within the normal range of human, looking male.

Still extraordinarily handsome, he thought, but normal. How he wished he could drop the glamour, let her see him, and maybe she would remember.

He longed to see recognition in her eyes.

"When can I speak to your staff?" She asked suddenly.

"My staff Sarah? Who do you mean?" He replied just as fast.

"You know, the guys I met a bit ago. They seemed nice, and really really loyal. Like You were their king or something. I've never seen that outside the military."

Jareth started, facing her again. "I will arrange something. I would prefer it for the time being, that you not be alone with those 3 They tend to say things they shouldn't without my guidance.

"Just think of me as their..mentor, if you will. I take my responsibility for them very seriously, precious."

Sarah's eyed narrowed. What the hell? What is this guy hiding? Her journalistic instincts tingled with curiosity.

"You are responsible for them? Why Aren't they adults?I noticed the bigger man, Luddy, they called him, is a bit...well I guess you could say he has some sort of learning disability? But the one that said he was his brother seemed to have a handle on him just fine. Look, I need to able to have a certain amount of freedom to do my job, Mr. King. Why am I here if I can't do the story?"

Jareth's jaw tightened the longer she talked, he was not used to be defied.

"Miss Williams, yes, I can safely say I am absolutely responsible for them. Let's just say, I have known them a long time, and the only reason they are here is because of me. It is myself, and myself alone, that is fully responsible for their well being, and nothing and no one can jeopardize that, or question it."

"They do not, you should not either. Eventually you will understand, but not now, not today. That is my final word. Other than where they are concerned, you will have freedom to talk to whomever you wish. Can you please just do as I ask? For now?"

Sarah tried to curtail her anger and curiosity. "So..eventually, I can get to know them, but not now? I suppose I can deal with that restriction..for now." Her mind was racing though, what was so special about these 3, that wasn't about everyone else.

Weirder and weirder.

Then again, he is a rock star, they tend to be eccentric.

"Thank you, Sarah" He said..turning back and grabbing a hair tie, to pull his hair back at the nape of his neck.

Sarah stood, "Here, let me help you..is that okay?" Then thought, why on earth did I offer that? Oh well. Already done. no big deal anyway.

Jareth smirked. "You may, if you would not mind."

Sarah stood behind him and brushed his soft hair back into a ponytail, running her fingers through his hair, and noticing how pale and smooth his skin was...it almost..shimmered.

Jareth was in heaven, his beloved's fingers in his hair, touching him.

It was almost too much to bear, the static electricity that tingled between them.

He wondered if she felt it too. Well he knew she did really, but he did wonder what she thought of it.

She finished tying his hair and looked up into the mirror, her eyes meeting his.

There was a flash, for a second he looked completely different, almost alien, pointed ears, brows and strange markings..painfully beautiful...and familiar...

Sarah gasped and jumped away form him, dropping the brush and his ponytail.

She tripped and ended up on her bottom on the floor, Jareth standing over her.

"My goodness, Sarah, are you alright?" He asked, crouching down, a concerned look on his face.

She looked up at him...he looked completely normal. What the fuck was that?

"I'm fine, I thought I saw a spider...sorry, they always make me jump." He took her and and stood, helping her up.

"I am not overly fond of them myself. " He leaned closer. "Please do not tell anyone, I can't afford for anyone to know that.

"Please think of it as off the record..hmmm?" He smiled at her, and ran a finger under her chin.

They way he talked to her, touched her..Oh god...Sarah shook her head. Have I lost my mind?

I can't afford to be so unprofessional! This is job Sarah! Get it together! You can't let yourself fall for this guy the least little bit. You know the stories.

"Ummm..of course, totally off the record. Just don't tell me boss I acted like such a goofball." She smiled back at him.

He grinned. "I would never tell your secrets, Sarah. Anything you say or do will be safe with me."

"Um...okay, Mr. King. Oh wait I just remembered! The driver said he would back for me in 90 minutes." She looked at her watch."He should be here any minute. Maybe I should go to the hotel and get settled and rest up for the concert?"

"A sound plan. He is also supposed to pick me up as well. Shall we go?" He offered her his arm again.

Sarah nodded, taking his arm again. Together they left the dressing room and head towards the backstage door where Sarah had come in.

Jareth waved two bodyguards over to escort them out.

Fortunately the driver was there so they were able to get right into the car and head towards the hotel which was only a short distance away.

The ride to the hotel was brief, and Sarah was very grateful. Jareth King oozed sensuality and regal grace, and just being near him made her senses go crazy.

His mere presence was enough to make her think about wanting to wrap herself around him and let him kiss her senseless.

She really need to shake it off. Maybe a shower and a nap would help her get some perspective.

That's it, she was tired and her defenses were down.

Obviously this was an attractive, virile sexually potent male, and she was letting him affect her.

Her usually tight control around men, even those who were attractive creative people like him, which she had spent a fair amount of time around, was not what it should be..yes.. a nap. Tired.

Keep telling yourself that sarah, her little voice said. Maybe you can convince yourself to believe it, but you KNOW you've never had this kind of instant desire for someone like him, this was different.

Ugh. Shut up little voice, damn it.

Sarah''s little voice then said. You were right, you ARE in trouble. Deep doodoo.

Shut up little voice, before I put duct tape over your mouth and lock you in a closet. She told her conscience.

They arrived, and Jareth stepped out, reaching back to take her hand. As they touched, energy sparked between them again.

She looked up and met his eyes, and he gave her a knowing smirk.

Her little voice then repeated itself..reminding her of the deepest darkest trouble she was in. She glared inwardly at the little voice until it gulped and went and sat in the corner, thankfully silent.

She pulled her hand away and followed him inside, listening to him give instructions to various employees.

She trailed after him silently, in a daze.

They entered the elevator and it took them to the top floor. It seemed the entourage had booked the entire floor. Wow.

The bellman took her carry on and escorted her to her room. Or rooms, would be more accurate.

He opened the door and Sarah's mouth dropped open.

Her suite was huge, done in a range of greens and creams, it was nothing short of stunning, a large bed in the middle, a balcony with a view of the city, a breakfast nook, and the other way, she could see was a bathroom.

Jareth had followed her in silently.

"Is it to your liking, Sarah?" He asked.

"My goodness, Mr. King...it's...wow..it's gorgeous! I've never stayed in a place like this!"

"Only the best for you, precious." He smiled.

She turned. "You barely know me? How could you know that?"

"Anyone I am responsible for it properly taken care of. I researched you as thoroughly as possible, for my own peace of mind, I like to know who I'm working with."

"This is where I stay when I'm in the area. . I made sure to provide you with what I believe would make you comfortable."

Sarah twirled around. "This is like a fairytale room, like a princess suite. It's too much Mr. King, I would have been happy with a double bed and a shower."

More like a queen. Jareth thought. "Nonsense. This is my home when I am here, I keep this suite at the ready for any special guests I may have. I daresay you are a most special guest."

"Okay...I guess." Sarah answered. and put her purse down on a chair. She noticed her luggage was sitting by the bed.

She turned and took his hand, shaking it, smiling up at him in genuine gratitude. "Thank you Mr. King."

He nodded. "You are welcome, my...Sarah. I thought you were to call me Jareth?"

"I was but..I think it would be unprofessional. Maybe later, when we become friends. I mean I hope we can be friends.

"For now, I think I should stick with Mr. King. You can keep calling me Sarah if you want though." She looked longingly towards the bathroom. She desperately wanted a hot shower.

"I see. Well if that is what you wish. I hope we will be friends as well, Sarah. I will leave you to settle in. I need to take care of a few things, and get prepared for tonight.

"We go on at 9:30pm, so I will have the car waiting a 7:30 to take you back to the arena."

He took her hand a kissed it again, and left, leaving Sarah alone to think about all that had happened just in the past couple of hours.

"Just shut up." Sarah said to her little voice, knowing what it was going to say. Trouble.

**Thank you Detafo, Honoria Granger, Fireshifter, FrancesOsgood, Jareth'sQueenBitch, queenofclover, comical freaka, tmwillson3, Ella, and Meglit for the reviews! And thank you to everyone reading, following, and favoriting!**

**Yes, I will never understand the concept of censorship. I get going after ****plagiarists, but I guess some folks out there don't realize something I learned long ago. The more you try to censor things, and label them offensive, the more people are going to want to see what was so offensive as to be labelled as such. Such labels mark something as forbidden fruit, making it tempting to take a bite. Ah well..whatever will be will be.**

**On to other things. I am happy to announce I am now writing chapter 6 so I am way ahead. I do still need to proofread and edit, but the next 3 chapters are written. **

**Also, I'm am a skating fanatic, and the Olympics start in 2 days. Therefore I will most likely be very distracted for a couple of weeks. Fortunately being several chapters ahead gives me a cushion.**

**Yes there will be plenty of sweet juicy (lemony)peachy stuff, but this is a little more of a "slow burn" style. For the story to work as I want it I couldn't jump into that right away.**

**Muah! On to next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sarah took off her jacket and shoes, walking out onto the balcony and looking over the city. What a crazy day! She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

After a few minutes she went back to the room, gathered a clean t-shirt, panties and her robe, and made her way to the bathroom.

It was gorgeous. A floral motif, roses everywhere. She loved roses. There was a huge walk in shower stocked with toiletries.

She disrobed, stepped in and enjoyed a long hot shower, going over the strangeness of the day.

Such an odd mysterious man Jareth King is!

And so freaking gorgeous and sexy, her conscience reminded her.

Stop that Sarah! Crap!

What was with that hallucination in his dressing room anyway..I never had jetlag effect me that way before. So freaking weird.

She finished her shower, dried her hair, dressed and went and laid on the bed, determined to take a nap.

After tossing and turning a few minutes, she got up and grabbed the red book out of her carry on.

She read for a few minutes, then dropped off.

Drifting into her dreams while thinking what an interesting evening this night may be, and picturing his face.

_"You're no match for me Sarah.." "But I have to have my brother back.." "He's there, in my castle..Do you still want to look for him?" "Is that the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?" "Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late..""I can't..don't you understand that I can't?" "What a pity.." "It doesn't look that far.".."It's further than you think, time is short..you have 13 hours in which to solve The Labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever..such a pity.." "The Labyrinth..doesn't look that hard..well, come on feet.."_

Sarah's eyes popped open. Looking down at the book laying by her side, she moved it and sat up.

"Wow this book gives me strange dreams...eesh." She said out loud.

She tried to recall her dream, and noticed although she could remember bits and pieces of the dialogue, the picture of the man she was talking to was very fuzzy.

Oh well. She shrugged it off.

She looked at the clock and noticed it was after 5. She ordered dinner via room service and got up to start getting ready for the show.

She changed into her black jeans, boots, a plain purple t-shirt, and leather jacket.

Her dinner arrived, a sandwich and salad.

The waiter who brought it gave her an appraising look when she tipped him, and it gave her a boost of confidence.

She ate quickly, so she would have time to finish preparing for the evening.

She got her camera out and made sure it was in working order, packed plenty of film, tape recorder, tablet, and pens.

She did a quick makeup job, nothing too intense, but it was a rock concert, so she did add some sparkle.

She brushed her dark hair until it shone then pulled it back into a ponytail.

Lastly she hung her creds around her neck. She felt rested and felt ready to act like the professional she was.

At 7:15 she made her way to the lobby and waited for the car to arrive.

A couple of scantily clad women were eyeing her and her pass with less than concealed envy.

One finally approached her. "Hey, you, you going to the King show?"

Sarah nodded, smiling politely. "Yes, I'm covering it for a magazine."

"Wow..that's cool. You wouldn't be able to get us in..would you?" The girl said. She was a bottle blonde with garish makeup and a miniskirt.

Sarah laughed to herself. This had happened many times.

"No I can't I'm sorry, I could lose my job for that." Of course, she wasn't sorry. She wondered if this was the type of girl Jareth liked. A surge of jealousy went through her. Wait, what the hell...why I am jealous?

"Too bad, had to ask, you know? Say, if you ever want to sell that pass, I'd give you a couple hundred for it. Or you know, we could work something out. You are pretty hot." The girl answered, smiling in what Sarah figured the girl took for a sexy look.

Oh boy.

"No, I can't do that either." She saw the car pull up. "Gotta go! Have a good night ladies!"

She dashed to the car and dove into the open door the driver held before the girls had a chance to reply, or worse, follow.

As the car took off she glanced back at the girls, obviously disappointed. She shook her head and leaned back, laughing and rolling her eyes.

Once they got near the arena traffic was slow going, with the parking lots filling quickly with eager concert goers.

The car made it's way around the back, random people peering inside trying to see who was in the car. The driver stopped to show the guards his ID and pass, then was waved through to pull around to the back door.

Sarah rarely got to go to shows this way. So it was quite a treat to not have to fight through the crowds to her seat which, comped or not was usually not a very good one.

The driver stopped, coming around and opening the door for Sarah. She gathered her things and made her way into the doors, and through the crowded halls.

She was directed to go straight back to the singer's dressing room, and weaved her way from memory, finally arriving at the door.

Taking a deep breath she reminded herself to try and be professional now, after making a fool of herself earlier, and knocked.

"Come in, Sarah." She heard through the door.

Opening it, she saw Jareth sitting in his chair surrounded by people fluffing his hair, applying makeup, and setting up his clothing..all while he sat calmly, the eye of the storm.

He smirked at the dark haired woman slinking through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Call it intuition, my dear." He answered, winking.

Sarah didn't know what to say to that, so she found a spot to sit out of the way and simply said "Oh..okay then."

Jareth chuckled. "I was expecting no one else..everyone else I wanted to be here, is here."

Sarah gave him a small smile, wrapping her arms around herself, watching an older woman snapping gum as she applied elaborate eye makeup to Jareth's face.

"Doll, who is this one now?" The older woman asked between snaps.

"Oh yes, let me introduce you. Hazel, this is a reporter from Rock Life magazine, a Miss Sarah Williams, here to do an expose on yours truly. You know my heart belongs to you beautiful." He smiled at the older woman, winking.

The woman, Hazel cackled at him. "Yeah, sure..me and half the female population of the planet. I'll tell that to Stan tonight when I see him, he will be so worried...probably happy to be rid of me nagging at him, and the kids would be too."

Sarah had to laugh at the woman. Obviously she was quite fond of Jareth in a motherly way.

"May I take a picture of you Hazel, while you work? For the article." Sarah enquired.

"Sure can, honey." was the reply.

Sarah took a few shots of the woman applying Jareth's makeup. Jareth closed his eyes against the flash.

His eyes were sensitive to camera flashes. Even the stage lights were filtered to make him more comfortable.

She also took a few pictures of the wardrobe people working. Once Sarah was done she sat back down.

Hazel turned to Sarah and gave her the eye. "Now you be sure to be nice in your story there Missy, No matter what he or anyone else says, His Majesty is an old softy here. Takes good care of all of us, he does."

Sarah who had picked up a bottle of water to take a drink, choked at her calling him "His Majesty" and started coughing.

Jareth stopped Hazel's work and went to stand if necessary to help her, concerned. "Sarah? what is wrong?"

Sarah put up her hand to gesture she was okay, and for him to sit back down. Once the coughing subsided, she managed to speak. "I'm fine, the uh..the water when down the wrong way. Did she call you "His Majesty?"

Jareth grinned at her. "Yes, for some reason, my staff has taken to calling me that. Most likely due to my last name."

Hazel scoffed. "Don't forget your tendency to boss everyone around, and act all imperious."

He gave the woman a withering look. "I suppose there is that. I cannot help it if I expect things done a certain way."

"Yeah yeah yeah.." Hazel replied. "Okay, Mr. King, all done. You look perfect. If I do say so myself."

He nodded. "Thank you Hazel. Why don't you take a break."

"Good idea. See you at the break, doll." Hazel turned back to Sarah. "You are a lovely one. Don't let this scoundrel break your heart." Hazel could sense the chemistry between the two.

With that she left the dressing room, leaving Sarah just a little surprised.

"Your employees are very loyal, Mr. King." Sarah remarked.

"I expect nothing less. They are richly rewarded for their loyalty. Hazel's husband is my tour manager. They are good hu-people. for that, their two children are going to very nice colleges at the moment, and they want for nothing, and never will."

"Not even if someday I am no longer here...I mean touring, even if I retire to my house in the country and wile away the hours gardening." He told her.

Sarah's curiosity was piqued. "Is that what you plan to do? Play rock star for a few more years, then retire and become a gardener? Where is your house? England?"

"No, my house is not in England it is...in a very exotic place, which I don't feel I want to disclose now. I will tell you eventually. I have a huge garden, complete with a large maze." He answered, trying to not quite lie but not give anything away either.

Sarah's brow furrowed. Another weird maze reference. "A maze, Mr. King? I love mazes. Always had a thing for them as a child."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. With the makeup, he looked similar to the odd vision she had earlier that day. It was unsettling, and gave her achill. "Somehow, love, that does not surprise me in the least."

He leaned forward again. "Maybe someday, dear Sarah, you can see it for yourself. I'm certain you can conquer it, and I can call you the Champion of my Labyrinth."

Sarah gulped. "Sure..I mean that would great, to see your house and garden. Sounds fun. Maybe I'll take a vacation sometime and visit you or something...but..what happens when I get to the center? I mean what's the prize?"

Jareth laughed a hearty laugh then met her eyes and spoke soft and deliberate. "Only you would ask me that. If you get to the center of MY Labyrinth, love, you never get out again. Your prize is to stay forever in the center with me."

"Well that's...kind of weird." She said. she was a little nervous at the way he was looking at her. Like he was dying of thirst and she was a big glass of water.

She was pretty sure he was joking with her, playing with her...she hoped anyway.

Jareth tilted his head. "Weird? I don't think so at all. The maze is representative of something else. Something far more important."

Sarah tilted her head back at him, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

Jareth stood, to make his way over to where his clothes were being laid out, turning away.

"That is for you to find out, Sarah. Now, Hoggleston is outside waiting to escort you to your seat, but please do as I asked and do not try to pry information out of him at this time. I trust I can make an exception and let him escort you without worrying you would defy my wishes?"

Sarah nodded once although, her lips tightened into a frustrated line. "I would advise you to leave with the others, unless you prefer to stay.." He started to slip off his robe.

Sarah popped up off of the couch as quick as she could. "No! I mean, Of course not. I'll go get my seat. Have a great show, Mr. King."

Sarah, followed behind the others that had been attending to the man. They all left the dressing room to let him get changed for the concert.

Once out of the dressing room. Sarah took a deep breath and released a big sigh of relief.

Hoggle had been standing and waiting for Sarah to emerge, as Jareth had summoned him to do magically.

So when she finally did Hoggle noted she looked a little flustered and relieved to be away from Jareth.

"Miss Williams?" He said nervously as he approached her.

She turned and smiled. "Hey Mr. Hoggleston. Good to see you again."

Hoggle could not help but smile back. While she looked older, the smile was the same.

"Umm..comes with me, I'll shows you to where your seat is." He waved for her to follow him.

"So, Mr. Hoggleston..I'm not supposed to ask you about anything, but.." Sarah started, thinking she could get in a question or two without Jareth finding out.

"No, Sarah..I can't answer any questions. Jareth already told me to keeps my trap shut. I can't go against his wishes."

Sarah's mind was racing by this curious rule."But, I just want to know if.."

"I means it Miss Williams. He has 'is reasons, and I don't like it, but that's the way it is." Hoggle said, frowning.

He hated to admit Jareth's reasoning was sound, but it was. They had to be careful not to trigger her memories too soon, or chase her away if she suspected they weren't human, or worse tell the world as much.

She was the only way to get home. They did not know what would happen if she remembered before she should, before Jareth was able to woo her and make her fall in love with him, it could trap them here.

It was also possible it could send them home without her, keeping Jareth from bringing her back with them forever, and ensuring she would never be their queen. They just didn't know.

Sarah bit her lip from saying anything further, irritated with the little man. "Fine. Mr. Hoggleston, just take me to my seat."

She followed him to a section of seats near the stage, in the front row. Looking around she saw many familiar faces of fellow journalists and other famous musicians, and realized this was the VIP section, roping off from the general audience.

She was given the best seat in the house. She looked a the stage mere feet from her and her jaw dropped again. Holy crap! This is amazing!

"Sarah Williams, I presume?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned and there was Roger Franks, probably the most renowned rock music journalist in the world, and his seat was *behind* hers.

"Yes." She stuck out her hand. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Franks."

He nodded, ignoring her hand. He leaned forward.

"You must be very blessed Miss Williams, when I was told I was being moved back behind my usual seat, at Mr. King's orders for a green reporter from Rock life, I was certainly..surprised."

Now that I've seen you, well I now understand why. So, who exactly did you sleep with for this assignment? Your boss? Road Manager? Or, Mr. King himself? Maybe all three?"

Sarah felt anger rising, but tried to control her temper.

"Mr. Franks, I do not now or ever have, sleep with anyone for any reason other than passion, and certainly have not screwed anyone to be here right now. I was asked, by Jareth King himself, to do a story about him."

"He himself, assigned me this seat." She pointed at the chair to accentuate her words. "I am disgusted you would suggest such a thing. Maybe that is the way it's done by many people in this business, but not me. Not now, not ever."

What a jerk! She thought as she glared at him.

She turned away from the man and faced the stage, her face turning red.

She knew several people had overheard and were now giving her the eye, sharing knowing glances amongst each other. They were now thinking she was some skanky sleazoid sleeping her way to the top. Ugh. She also noticed Mr. Hoggleston was still standing there, and that he also looked angry.

"Hoggleston, may I get another seat? It seems I'm not wanted here." She asked the little man.

Hoggle reached and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry about them Miss Williams they don't mean anything, and neither do their words. Let them think what they want."

"Trust me, you are more important than all of 'em puts together and I'm nots the only one that thinks so. Jareth wants you here, you stay here." he turned and fled to the backstage, to let Jareth know what had occurred.

Jareth was still in his dressing room, listening to the beginning strains of the opening act.

45 minutes to showtime.

There was a knock on the door. He stretched out with his senses and rolled his eyes. "Come in Hoghead."

Hoggle quietly entered the room and stood before Jareth, his face red.

"Well, what is it?" Jareth asked impatiently.

"That Franks fellow, the one who been after you for years to gets a story? He was upsets Sarah got his usual seat, even afters she was nice to 'im...and he..he said some nasty stuff to her, Your Majesty...really awful. Made her mad and upset it did."

Jareth was instantly angry."Roger Franks is a boil on on the ass of humanity. Disgusting excuse for a human." He hissed. "How dare he insult my future queen?"

"Well, Sire..I don't thinks he knows that part. I means about being a future queen." Hoggle answered.

He could see and feel Jareth's anger.

"Get Ludo and Stan. You know what to do. I want him out. Now." Jareth commanded.

Hoggle for once agreed. "As you command, Yer Majesty." He smiled, and went to take care of it.

One thing about his king, Hoggle thought, you don't tick him off for nothing, and get away with it. Hoggle ought to know.

Jareth created a crystal. "Sir Derryn, please come, I need something."

Behind him appeared his aide, who bowed. "My Lord."

"I need you to take care of something for me. Ludo and Hoggle as well as one of my human employees will be escorting a rather unsavory character out the back door."

"Follow him to his residence, and make sure a few of my most..mischievous goblins pay him a visit and have a little fun teaching him a lesson in manners."

Derryn nodded. "Of course, My Lord, it will done as you ask. They rarely get out for a romp these days."

Jareth laughed a wicked laugh. "Yes, well, You are far less likely to seek a little goblin revenge on those who piss you off, cousin. How are things?"

"All is well, You Majesty. Quiet. Lord Brayson is is usual pleasant self. I do believe he is hoping you fail." Derryn answered.

"I am sure he is. Now that Sarah is here, it won't be long." Jareth told him. He saw Derryn's eyes brighten a little.

"That is wonderful news, Sire." Derryn was thrilled to hear it. He really had no desire to be a king, did not enjoy the duties he was performing in Jareth's stead, and was looking forward to The Goblin King's return.

"Yes it is...you are dismissed. I will inform Hoggle to call you when he needs you to make your appearance."

Derryn bowed again and disappeared.

Jareth turned and looked at himself in the mirror. "Well Mr. Franks, enjoy the wrath of The Goblin King, next time I won't be so lenient. Ahh..what I wouldn't give for a oubliette."

Sighing loudly to the empty room, he closed his eyes to await his cue to go to the stage, listening to the pounding beat of the drums as they vibrated through the building.

Tonight, he performed for her, and her alone.

He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Now it was here.

"Sarah mine...this one is for you."

**Thank you to everyone for reading and/or reviewing, favoriting, following, and enjoying!**

**Detafo: To tell you the truth I keep thinking "God of Thunder..and rock'n'roll.." LOL. But your suggestion is also appropriate ;)  
Meglit: You're welcome! I try to take the time to acknowledge everyone who has taken the time to acknowledge me and my writings.  
Comical freaka: Thank you! They are annoying me with all their chemistry haha...cause I'm trying to keep them from getting all crazy right off the bat and they are getting all touchy feely over there. I've taken to handcuffing them in different corners, but they find a way. Oh yeah I forgot..Jareth is magical. Aha! He also kind of likes the handcuff thing.  
Honoria Granger: We talked about this privately, but I wanted to publicly thank you for the info, it IS appreciated. Like I said, only been to the area twice so was attempting to keep it more general, but I know who I will ask if I need specifics ;)  
queenofclover: Trying to cut down to one "precious" a day LOL. Yeah, I know, sometimes I get into very specific habits then have to go back and reign myself in. It's noted and I'm on it.  
HachimansKitsune: Thank you so much! I am really honored I have intrigued you, considering your stories are one of the standards I use to measure my stories by. If any people reading mine, haven't read her stories you really need to. They range from fluffy sweetness to super extreme dark, but the are all pretty incredible.  
Fireshifter: She is really trying, but the pull is incredibly strong. I said this to another reader in PM..these two are magnets hell bent on clinging to each other. Trying to keep them apart, even in writing is difficult.  
MidnightChild: Thank you very much! I am so glad you think so! My goal is to improve a little with each story.**

**I'm so glad I wrote ahead, otherwise would be completely thrown off schedule with The Olympics sucking up so much attention from me. Not to mention all the live skating is early in the AM and I am sooo not a morning person, and it doesn't allow me for staying up late to write either. Never fear, I'm starting chapter 7, so weekly updates will continue unabated.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my sweet furbaby Skittles, who quietly passed to the Bridge in my arms as I sang to him Feb. 1. He had a long life full of love. He often kept a quiet, purring vigil in my lap, as I wrote. A sweeter, more gentle soul such as him has never lived. He was ever cheerful and loved everyone, people, other cats, dogs, he had no prejudices. I think I may name a sweet little goblin Skittles, to keep Sarah company in that drafty old castle :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah watched the opening act without really paying attention. She had forced back angry tears and sat quietly with her jaw clenched, knowing Roger Franks was behind her, judging her, making her feel small and unworthy.

She felt the eyes of some of the others every time they glanced at her and smirked, gossiping among themselves. She took a few pictures, but her heart wasn't in it.

The opening act ended, and Sarah scribbled some notes, trying to ignore them all.

She heard Hoggleston's voice approaching and looked up. Happy to see a friendly face.

He nodded to her and smiled, then pointed behind her.

"Him, that's the one there." He said to his companions, whom Sarah just noticed. The big man, Luddy, and another older man she did not recognize.

The older man motioned to Roger Franks behind her. "Excuse me, Mr. Franks, could we speak to you please."

Roger Franks grinned, finally he was getting his interview, or so he thought. He made his way down the row and over to where the men stood.

"Hey Stan." He started.

"I'm sorry Mr Franks, but you have to leave. Mr. King does not want you here."

The reporter's eyes about popped out of his head. "What The hell are you talking about? He has no authority to kick me out. I'm Roger fucking Franks!"

Hoggle spoke up. "He does so! This is his show, and he does not want you here. You were rude and mean to his guest, Miss Williams, you gots to go!"

Sarah heard this and gasped. she jumped up and went over to the group. "No..it's okay Mr. Hoggleston, really, I can deal with it it's no big deal."

Luddy spoke up. "Hi Sarah! Mr. King said the mean man has to leave."

"But..but.." Sarah was speechless. She had no clue why the singer was so protective of her, of all things. It was nice, but really put her in an awkward position.

The older man stepped up to her her. "So, you are Miss Williams? Heard about you from my wife, Hazel. Nice To meet you. I'm Stan Martin. I understand where you are coming from, but this is what Jareth wants. He is very protective of his employees and friends."

He turned to the sputtering, cursing journalist. "I'm sorry again, but Mr. Franks, please come with us."

Roger Franks turned to Sarah. "Looks like I was right, Miss Williams, slut reporter..not sleeping with King, my ass. Bitch." He said with nasty smarmy look on his face.

Mr. Hoggleston, stepped up to the much bigger man. "You shuts up right now, or it'll be a lot worse than being asked ta leave!"

Franks snorted and turned and went to leave with Stan in front and Luddy behind...he took a few steps and turned back. "This isn't over, girl. Not by a long shot."

With that he was escorted out, with everyone in the section silently watching the confrontation. Then they looked back at Sarah, but except for a few whispers, thought it was a good idea to keep their thoughts to themselves.

Sarah, beet red, sat back in her chair and tried to comprehend what the hell had just happened, and wondered what Franks was going to do to get back at her, at Mr. King..at all of them.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. She knew how the man was. He was a bulldog of a reporter and knew a lot of people. Ugh.

She tried to relax and waited for the show to begin. A few minutes later the lights when down and the roar went up, and for the next 2 hours, she was completely caught up in Jareth King.

He sang, danced, twirled, and seduced the audience with voice. His band was amazing, and in spite of what had occurred before the show, she found herself smiling, and dancing with everyone else.

Off and on she took pictures of the show, and some random audience shots.

Jareth King had an aura, a charisma, she could not explain or deny. He was beautiful and stalked around the stage, gyrating, pouring his passion into every note. She could not take her eyes off of him.

She did not know, or care about anyone else there.

Jareth loved to perform, it was as much a part of who he was as being a King.

Every move he made, or note he sang, he could see her.

Her smile, her dancing. Her shining green eyes.

She was like a beacon of light, and no matter where he went on the stage he could see her. He performed for her, and her alone.

She was the only one that mattered here. The only one he could see.

In both their eyes, their souls, they were the only two beings in the world.  
_

The concert was over, and Sarah came back down to earth. She wished she attended one of his concerts much earlier, it was amazing.

She made her way through the milling crowd, all happily chatting away about the show and off to buy souvenirs.

When she got close to the door, she noticed the crowd in front of it. They were mainly scantily clad women, hoping for a chance at the singer.

As she approached, she saw Mr. Fox looking around, and his eyes lit up as he he caught sight of her.

"Miss Williams Miss Williams!" He declared loudly, running over. "There you are! Mr. King asked me to fetch you! The crowds are always so thick, he wanted to make sure you were escorted to avoid any problems."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, through the crowd of hangers on, press people, autograph seekers, and groupies, many giving her inquiring looks as to who she was. Well those who had not seen the earlier confrontation and heard her name already.

They finally made it to the door, A guard opening it just enough to allow them through with a nod, the surging crowd being pushed back behind them.

Once the door was closed, Sarah smiled at the man. "Wow! Mr. Fox is it always this crazy?"

"Oh yes, my lady, tonight was rather tame." The thin man told her.

They made their was down the hallway, and Sarah stopped short when she saw who was waiting by the dressing room door.  
Roxy Love.

Probably the most infamous groupie in the tri-state area.

Who hadn't heard of her.

She also saw the door open, the woman being let into the room, and the door closing behind her.

Sarah felt a surge of jealousy go through her. Wait? jealousy? Why is she jealous again?

This is what he does, she told herself. You need to get a handle on feelings, these emotions where this man was concerned.

He was a rock star, which means he had lots and lots of sex with groupies.

You know how it works.

She pushed the feelings down and went and knocked on the door.

"Come in Sarah!" She heard, he sounded like he was laughing.

She opened the door and saw the beautiful woman leaning against the dressing table, and they *were* laughing.

She was gorgeous, long blonde hair, tall, big blue eyes, in a super sexy black dress that showed off her long legs.

She smiled at Sarah. "Hey there! My name is Roxy!" She turned to Jareth. "She is really pretty Jareth!"

Sarah feel the jealousy start to poke at her again, but once again shoved it back. "Hi, Sarah Williams. I know who you are..Roxy Love right? You are very..well known. I bet you have some great stories."

The tall woman chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I do. Just saying hello to my old friend here. I'll let you get back to your interview."

"Another great show, Jareth. I'll be outside."

The woman went outside and closed the door.

Jareth stood and crossed the room, standing in front of Sarah.

"How did you enjoy my concert, Sarah?" He said in a soft voice.

She looked up at him. He saw a bit of a fire in her eyes.

"Wow..nothing but the best for you..right Mr. King? Roxy Love..that's..impressive."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, noticing her ire. "Sarah..." he went to put a hand on her arm.

She jerked it away. "I'm sorry, Mr. King, I should not have said that. Ugh. I don't know what is up with me lately. When I'm around you I get to caught up in my emotions. I don't get it."

Jareth smiled to himself. He knew why. It was the bond that was created years ago. He could not tell her that, though.

He tried again, taking her arm. "Sarah, I understand. This..business tends to be riddled with highly emotional people. I...feel the same. We have a connection, you and I."

She looked up into his face and stepped closer. "You..you feel it too?"

He put his other hand on her shoulder, caressing in softly. "Yes, love. I do. From the moment I saw you. you are...well..it's hard to describe. Radiant, I suppose is the right word."

He made a move then, taking her face into his hands, touching it gently.

She wet her lips in anticipation, she could not help it, she could not stop it.

His eyes were soft and she saw the longing there.

She was sure he could see the same in hers. All the feelings her stirred her, all the emotion that had pooled in her belly that had started to rise watching him perform spilled to the surface.

He bent down and kissed her softly, and went lightheaded, almost swooning with the sensation of tasting her for the first time.

Sarah's knees weakened, she felt her body basically fall against his, as he deepened the kiss.

She opened for him, letting him in, her arms winding around his back. Thier tongues intertwining.

All of the sudden a thought went through her head. What the hell am I doing? This cannot happen!

She jerked back, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Oh..umm..I am soooo sorry, Mr. King..I...I let myself get caught up in the moment. Ugh!"

Jareth was in a bit of a daze. He wanted to grab her and press himself against her..he could kiss her for eternity.

He finally came back to the moment.

"Sarah...please..I'm not sorry. Please don't be..you are..intoxicating." He reached for her again.

Sarah shook her head, not just to say no, but to clear it and stepped back.

"Mr. King..I can't. This story means everything to me. I've waited forever for it. I can't jeopardize it."

She turned to leave. But turned back for a moment. "Your show was incredible...I need to..I'll see you tomorrow."

She opened the door and fled, looking fora car to take her back to the hotel.

Jareth sighed, and went back to his chair and collapsed in it..frustrated.

The blonde woman waiting outside saw Sarah's flight, and went back in.

"Is she the one, Your Majesty?" She asked quietly.

What Sarah did not know, was that Roxy Love was Roxanna, an immortal, and an old friend of Jareth's.

They had grown up together.

She was banished many years before, for supposedly attempting to usurp the authority of Lord Brayson. whom she despised.

It was well known Lord Brayson greatly disliked mortals, and in reality, Roxanna had fallen in love with one, and paid the price.

She took her banishment and married her mortal, a man named John Shore, whom she had hoped to bring to the underground and had been denied.

They had a daughter, Violet. As a halfling she had the opportunity as an adult to live in the underground, and took it.

He knew what she was, and thought himself lucky to have a gorgeous, wonderful wife, even though she had to glamour herself for others to appear older, to match his aging personage. In private she was as young and beautiful as the day he had first seen her in the woods when he had been fishing.

He often wondered what he had done to be so blessed.

She could have delayed his death for a time, but John had refused, accepting his fate. Roxanna stayed with him until the bitter end.

She did not see his aging body. She saw his spirit, his heart, glowing brightly through the graying hair and wrinkling skin of humanity. So she took care of him, and held him as he died in her arms.

When he was gone to the Summerlands, she left her aboveground home, her life, and made a new one in New York.

She had had to fake her own death to do it. But she did not consider that death a lie. The woman who had been married to John Shore was dead. Only her daughter, allowed to visit her for 3 days a year, and other immortals knew who she was.

She had never been allowed to see the two children Violet had bore.

She missed John and vowed to never love another.

However she was stuck in the mortal world, so she took her pleasures where she could. She love music and musicians because of their open, creative nature.

"Yes, Roxanna, she is." He answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had no idea this would be so difficult."

Roxy smiled sadly at him. "Love is never easy, Jareth. don't give up. I am wishing with every fiber of my being that this works, and you get to go home and take her with you."

"As a king you have the ability to do what I could not. I hope for you the eternity with your love, the one I didn't get."

"Let me tell you, watching them grow old and die is...I don't wish that for anyone. They are so fragile, but in so many way stronger than any of us could ever be. They face their mortality every day, and keep going. Sometimes I think it would be easier, to be mortal."

Jareth gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Roxanna. It is good to see you. It's nice to have old friends here."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Yes..well I'm going to go find myself a tasty little morsel for the evening. You go get her. See ya later."

She took off in search of her pleasures..head held high as she walked through the crowd.

This was all she had left, she thought, the physical release that made her forget, for a while, her loneliness.

Jareth watched her leave, then quickly changed and did his duty. He signed autographs, smiled, and greeted any and all mortal fans that managed to get a pass or get through security.

Then he finally was able to flee to the safety of his car..wanting to get back to the hotel and sleep.

He also needed to figure out how to get Sarah to break down her walls of resistance, and fall in love with him.

Jareth sunk into the leather of the seat and watched unseeing as the car made it's way through the crowds, into the street, and to the hotel.  
_

Sarah found a cab and fled back to the hotel. It was worth having to pay for the ride to get away from Jareth King.

She was angry at herself, pacing back and forth in her room.

She stopped and looked around. This beautiful luxurious room Jareth King provided her with.

"Tomorrow I need to speak with Mr. Franklin about getting a simple room as far away as possible from this level."

She couldn't trust herself.

"Crap!" She exclaimed out loud. "How could I kiss him! Let him kiss me! What the hell was I thinking! Arrgh..really damn smooth Sarah."

She stopped and plopped down into a nearby chair.

"I need to think. One; There is definitely something odd going on here. Two; every time I get near the man I do something stupid. Three; I kiss him...or let him kiss me."

"I've never been this out of control before. I've been around plenty of attractive men, lots of musicians, artists, writers..and always managed to refrain. Why now? Am I just horny? Or have I gone insane? He is sexy as hell, but I can't torpedo my career for a roll in the hay."

She sighed dramatically, and kicked off her boots.

"Whatever, I think I'm just going to sleep on it."

She changed and laid in the enormous bed staring at the dark ceiling...trying to figure out how it got this far.

How in one day she could feel so strongly for this man.

Why she was inexplicably pulled towards him.

What on earth is happening to me? She thought. What is so special about Jareth King? So he is handsome. Charming, sexy.  
Almost..dare she say it..magical on stage. So what?

Because, her inner voice said, in simple terms, he is the one.

Sarah ignored her inner voice, who had obviously been reading too many romance novels.

"No such thing! Stop saying that!" She said through gritted teeth.

Finally after tossing and turning for several hours, she slept.  
_

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City:

"Sir Derryn!" The bellowed echoed through the castle, making Derryn sigh in exasperation.

These unannounced visits by Lord Brayson wery getting tiresome.

He turned to see the portly man coming towards him huffing and puffing.

"Good day Lord Brayson, how can I help you today?"

"How goes it in The Goblin kingdom, Sir Derryn? Everything running smoothly, while your King is aboveground?" The man asked.

Derryn examined Brayson's face, trying to surmise why he was here this time. "Fine, My Lord, all is well. quiet."

He didn't dare tell of sending the goblins above as Jareth had ordered.

Like most humans, the man he had been ordered to set the goblins on could not see the goblins because he had no belief in them.

By the time they were done running amok, throwing things around, whispering in his ears, poking at him and knocking his possessions to the floor, cackling with glee, the man had been hiding in the bathroom summoning the police complaining of ghosts, and invisible beings torturing him.

It was amusing to watch the police, after a thorough search of the home, shake their heads in wonder as he had insisted he was telling the truth.

Finally they took the man away, saying something about a 72 hour mandatory psych evaluation at a nearby hospital.

"Ah..yes..good good. Tell me, have you spoken to His Majesty recently?" he was asked.

"Yes, just this evening. He wanted to update me on the situation. The mortal girl has been located and is now within his reach. He is beginning to bond with her as we stand here. Soon they will all return."

Lord Brayson's face fell. He hated The Goblin King, and was hoping he would fail. It did not help the case that Lord Brayson's nephew, Lord Kiernan, had been the other person up for nomination to run the challenge to rule The Goblin Kingdom.

Jareth had been given the honor, and won the challenge. Not a surprise, to most.

Jareth was the most gifted, magically, in many thousands of years to be born in the realm.

Lord Brayson was of the opinion Jareth had been brash and reckless up until that point, and that he had cheated in the challenge, which of course was not possible.

Unless The Labyrinth allowed it, which Lord Brayson did not know. He had little clue as to The Labyrinth's true nature, he just knew it was powerful and wanted it.

He could not reveal that to Sir Derryn though.

"I see. Well, very good, I suppose. Good to hear. Is he still playing at being a performer?"

"Yes. It was the perfect choice. His Majesty as you know, has a way with mortals." Derryn answered.

"Yes, well, they aren't the brightest creatures, are they? Almost as stupid as these disgusting goblins, I'd say." Brayson said, looking around with a grimace.

"I don't know why Jareth would want to put a mortal girl on the throne, even if she becomes immortal, she will still think like one. but as he is a king I do not have authority to tell him who he can marry."

"He says she is very clever, very bright. I trust his judgement. No ordinary person could solve The Labyrinth, Lord Brayson, very few of our kind could even do it. One in 10,000 years is given the chance." Derryn told him, defending his king and friend.

Lord Brayson waved his hand in dismissal. "Whatever, no matter. It's not like it makes a difference who is queen here anyway.

"The Goblin Kingdom is by far the smallest in the underground. If it weren't for the presence of The Labyrinth, no one would pay any attention to it." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

In truth he knew how powerful, how important this kingdom was, but he didn't want the other man to know he knew.

"Alright, well, I suppose that is all I wanted for now. I better get back to court and let everyone know of The Goblin king's progress." with that he was gone, leaving Sir Derryn shaking his head.

Lord Brayson appeared in his rooms, then started pacing, trying to figure out something to thwart The Goblin King just long enough to be rid of him.

Then he could put simple minded Kiernan on The Goblin Throne and finally have control of the one thing he most coveted..the most powerful being in existence, The Labyrinth itself.

Suddenly he stopped. "I've got it!" He said to himself. He rushed out the doors and down to the immortal registrar's offices.

He had some work to do do.

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows..or even just checking it out.**

**HachimansKitsune: Glad I could make your day brighter ;)  
Honoria Granger: Yes, yes it is. Backstage is nowhere near as ****glamorous as people think it is. Alot of standing around, feeling awkward, waiting for your 2-5 minutes of time with the one person you actually want to talk to. No wonder there is so much drinking back there.  
tmwillson3: All the songs were for her, they have always been. This is why she is drawn to it, and why it always disturbed her. It was made to be a way for him to communicate with her. There is magic in the words her conscious self can't recognize, but her subconscious self knows. I will go into that more later. Hope you enjoy his revenge :D  
Fireshifter: Thank you! I like her too. I felt he needed a mother figure. I have the suspicion that Jareth is a mama's boy, and the plot dictates his mother can't be there, so she is a substitute mom.  
Ellen Weaver: I agree. I think some people need a shot of citrusy goodness in their own lives..you know, to keep away scurvy ;) I surely would have told you if I thought you would not have seen it! I swear I will no longer commit such a grievous act LOL and let you know next time!  
Ella: I could see people calling DB "His Majesty" too haha. He has a regal way about him. I was trying to take a little bit of early Bowie and inject it into Jareth's glamoured character. not enough to be a clone, but enough to add that rock star flair.  
MidnightChild: Thanks! I agree. There is nothing like that feeling when the lights go down and the music rises.  
comicalfreaka: LMAO that cracked me up. Yes he is very virile, and proud of it. Then again to walk around in those pants he would have to be. As you can see, his revenge was in typical GK fashion. Those darn handcuffs..they keep coming into my mind. I may need to use them later.  
Meglit: Thank you! The memory issue is a bit tricky, because certain things have to happen for it to occur. There are also several issues that need to be addressed beforehand. I swear the build up will be worth the wait.**

**Thanks to all for your condolences about my sweet Skittles. I miss him but I am not dwelling. He lived every day with purrs for everyone and tail in the air, so I know he would never want anyone who loved him to be sad.**

**On to next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry**** this is day later than I had hoped, I've had to struggle to get it edited with my computer freezing, browser freezing, my internet going offline, the site logging me out..etc...and that's just today! Eesh! I've literally being sometimes editing one sentence, then hit save, one sentence, then hit save, over and over, just to get it done.**

**This is a rather fluffy chapter(like marshmallow fluff with caramel sauce and sprinkles), but S&J needed a less intense interaction, to begin to form those delicate bonds that would let her open to him. Sarah needs a reason to NOT fear Jareth or her reaction to him, something fun and fairly normal from her POV. I don't usually title my chapters, but I unofficially call this one, "Breakfast with The King." :)**

Chapter 5

The next morning, Sarah was awakened by a knock on the door. She turned over and snuggled deeper into the sumptuous bed, trying to ignore it.

The knocking got louder and more insistent.

"Argh..fine!" She exclaimed finally, sitting up. She climbed out of bed, threw on her robe and made her way to the door, stretching and yawning.

"Who is it?" She asked, pausing for a reply before opening the door. She hoped it wasn't Mr. King, she wasn't ready for that first thing, before coffee.

"Mr. Fox, Miss Williams." Was the reply she got. Thank goodness.

She unlocked and pulled open the door to see the thin little man fidgeting nervously.

"Good morning, My Lady!" He said, bowing, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah..morning." Sarah answered, still sleepy. "What's going on?"

Mr. Fox stood straight, as if at attention. "I am here to formally invite you to breakfast on behalf of Mr. King. He would like you to join him in one hour in his rooms, to begin the process of writing your story."

Sarah groaned a little. since when does a rock star get up before noon? It's not even 8 am yet! She figured he was up all night frolicking with the infamous groupie.

"It's a little early, isn't it?" She asked Mr. Fox.

"Mr. King is not one to dawdle in bed laying about. He does not need much sleep." He replied.

Interesting, she thought. "Alright. I suppose. I need to shower and change. 9 am then?"

Mr. Fox smiled again. "I will relay your acceptance to Mr. King. Please do not keep him waiting. He is a stickler for punctuality."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Geez. Okay okay, I'll be there. which rooms are his?"

"Why the rooms right next to yours. I thought you knew." Mr. Fox said, sounding confused that she did not realize it.

"Figures." She said, shaking her head. She really really needed to get another room now.

"Goodbye Mr. Fox. I'll be there." She said, closing the door.

"Farewell, My Lady!" She heard as she turned to head back into the room.

She gathered some clothes, simple pants, jacket, button down shirts, undergarments, and plain sensible shoes.

Maybe if she played down her appearance as much as possible, it would help keep him at bay.

Once she showered and changed, she put her hair up and fetched her glasses. she kept her face plain except for a little clear gloss and a touch of mascara.

Conservative, plain, unassuming. Professional. Walls up.

She kept telling herself this like a mantra as she readied herself and made her way to the large double doors down the hall with the huge bodyguard planted firmly in front of them.

The guard smiled at her as she handed him her pass and ID.

"Sarah Williams, here to see Mr. King, per his request." She announced firmly.

The large man nodded and opened the doors, letting her in. She looked at her watch. 8:55 am. Good, 5 minutes early.

She saw a gorgeous breakfast laid out in the dining area and went and sat down, quietly waiting for "His self important royal acting pain in the butt" to show up.

She pulled out her tape recorder and her notepad. She went over her listen of topics and questions, trying to decide what to to cover this morning. MAybe she would stick to the basics today.

"Ahhh..Sarah, I'm so happy you agreed to join me." She heard behind her..once again that silken voice washing over her, making her tingle and jump a little, then turn.

"Oh..Hi! Mr. King! Good morning!" She answered, put on a facade of false self assuredness. "Thank you for inviting me. I'm starving and this looks great."

He was standing behind her, his eyes dancing with amusement. She saw he was simply dressed in a black t shirt and black jeans. His hair was pulled back, and he was barefoot and barehanded.

The only adornment at all was his unusual necklace. She squinted her eyes a little trying to think where she had seen the design before.

"Please eat, Sarah, don't wait on my account. There is plenty, and more can be retrieved with a simple summoning."

Sarah turned back to face the table. Her stomach grumbling. She really was pretty hungry.

Jareth sensed she was a bit insecure of where things stood between them.

He also could tell she was trying very hard to be plain and boring, to make herself unattractive to him.

She had no idea he could see right through it, down to her very soul. That he could sense, feel, even smell her emotions.

Her subtle hormonal changes she wore like perfume at the presence of her true mate, only he would know. Still, her efforts were humorous to him.

Maybe he would play along today, for fun. He did so love little games.

He went to the other side of the table and sat, laying a napkin in his lap.

"Coffee, Sarah?" He offered, picking up the pot.

She nodded. "Oh Lord, yes, please. I am complete coffee addict." She answered.

He poured some into her cup, and pushed it to sit in front of her. "There is a selection of creamers, and sugar. If you want a flavor not here please tell me."

Sarah put a spoon of sugar and selected Irish cream creamer. "This fine, this is my favorite." She told him, holding the cup in her hands and sipping. She sighed with relief at the warmth that permeated her body.

Her body responded with gratefulness for the ingestion of the warm caffeinated drink. "Aren't you going to have any, Mr. King?"

He shook his head. "I prefer tea, I'm afraid. I have a special blend made for me."

He took the tea ball with the herbs already prepared, put it into a cup, and poured hot water over it. Then he dipped the tea up and down into the cup, steeping it gently.

Sarah watched this process with rapt attention. His touch was so delicate, so genteel, it surprised her.

It also made her think thoughts she should not be thinking.

Like of those long tapered fingers sensually running over her skin with that light soft touch. The thought made her tingle again, in places she tried to ignore.

She gritted her teeth and shoved those thoughts back, again. She has spent way too much time trying NOT to think those types of thoughts since she first met this man.

Jareth watched her watch him. He knew what she was thinking and that was the point. He smiled a little, watching her thoughts race across her face as she sipped her coffee. She was completely transparent.

That she wanted him was clear, especially after the night before. Kissing him, letting him in, even for just a moment, he felt the budding emotions coming from her clearly as if she were screaming them at him.

Then she shut the door on them, pulling back. He knew then he should let her come to him.

He knew she would.

If he was too vigorous in his pursuit, she would fly away like a frightened bird.

So he would wait, let her learn to trust him, then simply hold out his hand with the food placed in it.

She would come and land right in his hand and feed. Finally fully trusting he would not crush her, but cherish her, like the gift from the heavens that she was.

He set the tea ball down and sipped. Savoring The taste of the herbs grown and dried by hand for him.

In truth much aboveground food and drink did not agree with him. He could eat only whole organic foods.

The processed foods made him ill. and most produce in the mortal world was covered in chemicals.

He had a small farm and hothouse carefully maintained and taken care of by well paid mortals. He had the foodstuffs delivered and shipped wherever he would be.

More often than not the food traveled with his entourage, carefully packed into personal plane, bus or whatever mode was used.

Meats, breads, fruits, vegetables, all carefully prepared without chemicals and unnecessary processing.

It was difficult, and he had to pay many many people to look the other way to get it through customs. With enough money and clout, anything was possible.

He uncovered the dishes; eggs, bacon, potatoes, toast, fruit all carefully prepared. He waved his hand over them gesturing to Sarah to take whatever she wished. "Again, please, help yourself."

Sarah took a piece of toast and buttered it, then spooned some jam on it. When she bit into it there was an explosion of perfect sweet, flavor. She rolled her eyes in pleasure. Peaches..she loved peaches.

"Oh my goodness, this jam is amazing!" She told Jareth, who was carefully, she might say almost daintily, doing the same as she had.

He grinned. "It is my favorite. I have special affinity for peaches."

Sarah nodded. "Oh my God me too! I didn't when I was kid, but sometime in my teens I started to just..love the taste."

"Odd, that. How one can just suddenly begin loving a particular type of flavor." He answered, grinning wider.

She gave him a confused look, not sure where he was going. "Yeah..I guess. I mean it happens a lot. Especially when a woman gets pregnant. Pregnant women often have weird cravings."

Pregnant? Why the hell am I talking to him about pregnant women all of the sudden? Crap. She thought herself.

Jareth laughed. "I suppose that is true. I have not spent much time with pregnant women. Have you?" He asked.

"Well, my stepmother. She had my brother when I was 13, almost 14. She craved pickles, and this disgusting stinky cheese my dad had to go 3 towns over to buy. Oh, and apple sauce. Really random stuff." She answered. smiling at the memory.

Now she could laugh about it. At the time, she was sullen and resentful of the attention Karen had gotten from her dad.

"You have a brother? Tell me about him." He said smoothly. Of course he knew the answer.

Sarah smiled widely in spite of herself. "His name is Toby, he 10, now. He is the light of my life."

"When he was little, the first year or so, I couldn't stand him. Then one day I woke up, and realized I loved him. From that day on, he became pretty much my best friend."

"I can't imagine who or what I would be if he wasn't here."

Sarah felt that particular stab of fear and possessiveness she got now and then when thinking about, or talking about Toby.

She didn't know where it came from. Once in a while, she had this deep seeded fear of losing him. Of him disappearing from her life.

"Sounds Like a fine lad." Jareth answered.

"He is! He is funny, and clever, loves puzzles and games. So creative. He will be something great someday."

Jareth knew why that was. While unchanged, the boy had been touched by magic. His magic. Because of that he will always be extraordinarily gifted.

"I'm sure he will, Sarah. How could he not? He is your brother after all, and you are already something great." A Queen in the making, he thought.

"Oh he is going to be way more special than I am, or ever was. I'm just plain and ordinary." Trying to convince him of it.

She was shocked when he reached over and ran a long pale finger over her cheek. "You are no such thing. There are no words that describe how extraordinary you are."

Her eyes looked up and met his. For some reason, she absolutely believed every word he had said.

She really did think that he saw her that way, in that moment.

She shook it off, clearing her throat. "Mr. King, there is something I need to speak to you about.

"First, I must apologize for my unprofessional behavior up until this point. I swear this is not my usual self. I...don't know what has come over me."

"I've been so emotional, silly, and practically falling all over myself. I have never been this flustered. I'm known for being very calm and rational." She paused and took a sip of coffee.

"Most of all, I want apologize for.."Sarah swallowed hard to get out the next words. "For kissing you last night. It was a stupid stupid thing to do. Can we please forget it ever happened, and get down to the business of conducting this interview and getting this story done?"

Jareth said nothing, letting her words play over in his head. He sipped his tea and refused to meet her eyes for a moment. He needed think before speaking.

Finally he looked up. "Sarah, you have not done anything to make me think badly of you." He wanted to choose his words carefully. "I do not believe you have anything to apologize for but I will accept your apology, if it will make you feel better."

Sarah felt a rush of relief, then he spoke again.

"However, I do not regret last night, at all. No matter what may occur in the coming days that kiss will be a gift I will cherish."

"There is nothing wrong with kisses. People take them for granted. Well, most people take them for granted. I do not. A kiss freely given is one of the sweetest gifts one can receive."

There was a quirk, most of the groupie circle spoke of. Jareth King refused to kiss any of them. He may let them pleasure him, but never, ever, did his lips touch another mortal female's lips except Sarah's.

They never will either, he thought. Only her. No kiss would ever be as sweet, and giving.

He tried to keep from smiling as he remembered how delicious her lips had tasted. He was certain every part of her tasted as sweet if not sweeter. soon he would find out.

Sarah blushed. "Oh. Well, okay. I guess. Thank you then. For the gift." She smiled at him.

He tilted his head and nodded slightly. "You are welcome, sweet Sarah."

He gestured for her to hand him her plate. "Here, please let me, what would you like?"

"Oh I'm not choosy really. Some of everything." She answered, then blushed a little redder than before.

He paused. "What is it?" He asked, curious at her embarrassment. He did find is very charming, how she blushed so often.

Hard to hide your feelings when even your skin color gives you away, he thought.

"I guess I'm not too ladylike. I like to eat. You are probably used to women who do that whole "I'm a woman so of course I never eat." thing. I don't do that. My stepmother would be appalled." She shrugged.

He laughed a little, then spooned a hearty amount of each dish on her plate. "Yes, I know a great deal of females that do that. A bit silly if you ask me. If you are hungry, you should eat. I like a woman with healthy appetites."

He winked as handed her the plate, making her giggle nervously. Her skin remained red.

The rest of the meal went by quickly. Sarah asked him questions about his life, his influences, all the facts she needed for her story.

He answered her automatically. He hated to tell untruths and in fact abhorred directly lying to her.

He recited the facts of the story of his mortal life, the one he had created to use as a cover for who and what he really was.

It was a mixture really. Yes, his parents were still alive, he had siblings. He never had formal voice training, being born with his talents.

The story of meeting his band mates and recording the music, all the tour stories, those he could tell without guilt.

Sarah found herself enchanted with him. His stories, his laugh. His smile made her smile. She could not help it.

She giggled at his stories of life on tour around the world, all the crazy things he had experienced.

The way his eyes danced as he regaled her with stories of his childhood. She felt herself relaxing in his presence for the first time.

"..And then, my cousin, the git that he was, fell out of the cupboard laughing so hard the jig was up. The cook chased us out of the kitchen screaming madly, with her wooden spoon waving in the air."

Sarah laughed. "Well I don't blame her. If you would have put jumping spiders in my containers to jump out at me, then hid to watch the results I would have done more than scream at you."

Jareth laughed with her. how he loved the sound of her laugh. He could listen to it for eternity.

"Did you get into trouble.?" She asked.

My mother had us scrubbing the kitchen floors for a week. It was worth it though. My father just shook his head and wagged his finger at us. Then he wandered off muttering about how he was cursed with the most obstinate, trouble making son that ever drew a breath."

"I think your father had a point, if you ask me." Sarah answered still chuckling.

Jareth had to chuckle along merrily at her words. "Yes, I do believe he did."

"Do you see your family much? With all the touring and stuff? It must be hard to be away." Sarah asked.

Jareth's face fell, a hint of longing crept into his voice, despite himself. "I have not seen them in many years now. I hope to get the chance soon. I think they would like you very much Sarah."

Sarah thought. "Maybe after the tour. Or, you could invite them to a show or something, fly them in? Shouldn't be a problem with your resources. I would love to speak with them."

Jareth became evasive. "Yes, maybe. That is something to think about. They do not like to be far from home though. This lifestyle is not something they would approve of."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. My parents didn't want me going into the music business either. Even if it was to write about it."

"They thought it might be a corruptive influence. They won't let Toby even come and visit me in LA. I have to go to them in Connecticut if I want to see him."

Jareth gave her a small grin, letting the subject drop.

Sarah wiped her mouth and laid the napkin down on the table. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, Mr. King. It was delicious. Your cook is to be commended on his or her skills."

"You are very welcome. My cook is a he by the way. His name is Jerry. I will relay him your compliments." He nodded a little in thanks.

"Another well paid staff member I take it?" Sarah inquired of the man sitting across from her.

"Absolutely. I believe in rewarding loyalty and superior skill. If you treat your people well they will perform at a level to maintain that treatment." He answered, in a slightly kingly tone.

Besides, it's not like mortal currency would do him any good once he returned home. All of it will be put into trusts for those who earned it, after he left he want to make sure they were taken care of.

For a king, these actions were automatic.

These were his people here, and he would always consider them such. He wished he could bring them with him. It was almost impossible to get approval for one, much less a dozen or more.

Sarah he planned to marry, so there would be no question, and no need to argue about it.

Once they were bonded as a king he was free to bring her there to wed her and make her immortal.

For others such as Roxanna, whose family was certainly noble but not royal, the approval of the courts were needed.

An approval that was rarely given.

He felt badly for her.

She had truly loved her mortal husband so deeply.

He had stood up for at the time, but it had been futile.

Most looked to The Goblin King with disdain anyway, thinking his contact with humans had tainted him with compassion for the so called "lower race."

Children were altogether different as their innocence gave them over to change so easily. It happened naturally by just being in the underground.

The children adopted into their kind were NOT looked down upon by most, because of this. They grew up as immortal beings therefore had retained little or nothing of their humanity.

The process for adults was much more tricky and dangerous, and they retained their mortal personalities.

Sarah stood up. This action Jareth out of his thoughts, and he stood up as well.

"Well, Mr. King, I would really like to begin speaking with a few of your crew. Also your band members. When could I do that?" She asked him.

"Let me make a quick inquiry to see who is available. Please remain here and I will let you know who is up and around."

He went into the bedroom area and used the phone. Sarah sat back down and poured herself another cup of coffee and sipped at it while waiting.

A few minutes later he came back to the table. "Starr and Thomas are ready and waiting. Their rooms are 3 doors down to the left."

"Oh, they share a room?" Sarah wondered. This was news to her. She figured they all had their own rooms.

"By their own choice. They are involved in a romantic relationship. Have been for several years. I think they prefer to keep it between them. Starr is a very private woman." He informed her. Not so subtly telling her to keep that out of the article.

She drained her remaining coffee in 2 gulps, sat her cup down and stood up again.

"I see. Well I can respect that. I'm no gossip columnist, Mr. King. My main focus is on you for this story. I see no need to mention it."

"Thank you, Sarah. I try not to pry into the personal lives of my people." He took a step towards her.

Before he got any further, she stuck her hand out. Prompting him to reluctantly take it and give it a halfhearted shake.

"Thanks again for the food. So, 2 more shows here then on to London?" She put a stern tone to her voice.

Jareth tried to keep from smiling at her seriousness. He found her efforts to remain at arms length, literally, utterly charming.

"Yes, as you know I have my own plane, I will make sure you get all the necessary information you need. You do have your passport, I assume?" He told her.

"I'm ready to go, when it's time. I'm staying packed mostly, except for what I absolutely need." She said as she made her way to the door.

She turned and almost bumped into him. She didn't realize he had followed so closely behind.

"Excuse me, Sarah, I apologize. I was just going to open the door for you." He smiled down at her.

"Uhh..yeah..okay. Well..Good day, Mr. King." She turned as he reached around and opened the door, brushing against her.

The light touch sending chills up and down the arm he had made contact with.

The guard smiled at her as she gave him a quick nod as she passed him. She skittered down the hallway, looking for the room where the 2 band members were waiting.

Jareth closed the door, laughing to himself and shaking his head.

Sarah Sarah Sarah..he thought..how you delight me!

**Thank you Fireshifter, TheRealEatsShootsandLeaves, Honoria Granger, MidnightChild, VampireMafiaQueen, tmwillson3, comical freaka, and Ellen Weaver for the wonderful reviews.**

**I had more of a thank you to each of you typed, and google, my computer, and the site has been against me today. So just know I am eternally grateful to everyone who reviews, read, follows, favorites or takes the time to check it out. Finally I got it done well enough to put it up and hope for the best haha. Muah!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

Sarah spent several hours with Jareth's band members. First Starr and Thomas then drummer Michael finally stuck his head into the room and joined in.

Sarah had a great time listening to their stories about the singer. She found the 3 likable, quirky musicians, whose company she really enjoyed.

Michael kept giving her what she assumed were meant to be sexy looks and tried to flirt with her, but quickly found she just found his advances more funny than anything.

He eventually figured out she was not interested in him in a romantic way and backed off.

He knew there were plenty of women available anyway.

"So, tell me. What about the groupie thing?" Sarah asked the three. "He is really well known as quite a prize, is that true?"

The three looked at each other.

Finally Starr spoke. "Yes, he umm..well he attracts women, what can we say. But most of the time he turns them away, with maybe a kiss on the cheek and a smile. I think sometimes he lets them..well, you know, get him off, but I don't think he lets it get much farther than that. He has a pretty specific type. A lot of the rumors are just talk...wishful thinking, you know?"

Thomas spoke up next. "He spends most of his downtime alone, and of course Mr. Fox and Mr. Hoggleston..they probably spend more time with him than any of us.

"Unless we are recording, playing or rehearsing, Jareth has never even had any sort of girlfriend."

Sarah blinked in surprise. "Yes that is kind of..different. I know groupies tend to exaggerate their conquests, but I figured he is such a..well..he has this pretty sexual aura, you know? What is his type?"

Thomas smiled at her. "Look in the mirror, Miss Williams. The only woman I ever see him respond to look kind of like you. Most nowhere near as pretty. I guess he has a thing for green eyed, dark haired girls."

Sarah was silent. Her boss had said the same thing, but figured he was just being overprotective.

She just waved it away. "Nah..I'm way too tame for him I'm sure no matter what I look like. He would get bored with someone like me very quickly." She laughed it off, trying to make light of it.

"Besides, what about Roxy Love?" Sarah asked. "I saw her hanging around last night."

"I think she is just an old friend. He told me once he has known her a very long time." Michael said.

"Oh..well. Still, I'm not anything like the women he is really interested in even if I have some similar features." Sarah shrugged and acted like it didn't bother her and tried to forget about it.

After she had lunch with the three she left them to their afternoon to relax and prepare for their show.

She knew they would soon make their way to the venue for sound check. She went to her room to drop off her notes and tapes and reload, and call her boss.

"Mr. Franklin Please, Sarah Williams calling." She told his secretary.

"One moment Miss Williams." the woman said.

After a few minutes she heard a click.

"Franklin here, how are you Sarah?" He immediately asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Franklin, just checking in. I already have several pages of notes and took some really good shots last night and I..."

"Fine fine..Sarah, I have gotten several calls about a certain incident last night." her boss said, interrupting her spiel.

"Oh...I know, it was weird, and Roger Franks was such an ass for no reason except I got a seat ahead of his." She began, and was hushed again by her boss's voice.

"Sarah, what's going on? Only a day in and making a name for yourself as some sort of skanky reporter is NOT the way to advance your career. I knew you shouldn't be anywhere near this story, but Mr. King was so insistent I caved."

"Mr. Franklin, I didn't do anything!" Sara loudly exclaimed. "Mr. King was just trying to be nice by giving me a good seat, because of this story. That jerk Roger Franks decided to insult and deride me in front of everyone for no reason."

"I like Mr. King." Sarah went on to say. "He is nice, and he has been very welcoming. His whole crew has. There is a little weirdness about not being able to talk to certain people alone, but nothing I can't handle."

She took an insistent tone as she concluded. "It's not my fault people make assumptions based on stuff other people do. You know me, I don't do that. Ever."

"Alright alright." Mr. Franklin answered. "Sarah. Just..please be careful. Oh..here is something funny you might get a kick out of, considering. Apparently, Roger Franks is in a psych ward due to the fact he called police in the middle of the night claiming he was being attacked tortured by invisible forces." It is probable folks will wonder if his outburst about you last night is connected to that and dismiss it completely." Then her boss ended with "But try to be vigilant. You are a sweet kid..don't deserve to get a nasty rep."

"Wow..that is really nutty. Invisible Forces? Okay then." She chuckled a little, admitting to herself she got a little delight at the thought. Okay more than a little.

The bastard deserved it. Too bad she didn't have a oubliette to dump him into...wait..what?

"Okay, Mr. Franklin, I'm going to make the rounds and talk to a few people. I thought about having my room changed because of all these misunderstandings. But I had a talk with Mr. King and I think I can deal for a couple of more nights."

"Good, Sarah. Take care. Given call before you leave for Europe okay?" Mr Franklin said.

"I will. Good bye!" She said back, trying to sound cheery.

She hung up the phone an wondered where the thought of dumping the unsavory reporter into an oubliette came from.

She knew what it was of course, but what an odd thought to come into her head all of the sudden.

Ah well. Not the weirdest thing to happen in the last couple of days.

Sarah left the room and rounding the corner towards the elevators ran into the big man, Luddy.

"Hi Luddy!" She said, glad to see a friendly face.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed, hugging her tight.

She let him get the hug out of the way, and back up from her smiling his huge smile.

"I missed you Sarah." He said.

Sarah wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Oh..well..thanks..I mean we only really met yesterday. It's nice to know you already think so highly of me."

She just figured playing along was the best thing. He seemed pretty harmless, just sometimes a little too friendly.

She hoped it didn't get him into trouble someday. She was easygoing but many people weren't so kind to people as childlike as Luddy seemed to be.

"Well..you are my friend Sarah. I love you. We all do." He said back, confusing her further. She looked up at him again and suddenly..another flash.

Instead of a large redhaired man, she say a him as a big furry...thing. He was still looking down at her with big kind eyes; and very large teeth.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, and flung herself away from him. She hit the wall violently hard with her back and head. Her eyes slammed shut in pain and fear.

Sarah slid to the floor, ears ringing from the impact, moaning from the pain.

"Sarah!" He cried. taking a step towards her.

"No stay away..what are you?!" She put her hands up to protect herself opened her eyes slowly and saw...a large man with kind eyes full of concern.

"What in the hell?!" She yelled. Not at him, but at herself. Obviously Luddy didn't know that.

"I'm sorry Sarah!" He said going to help her.

She pressed herself against the wall. The back of her head was throbbing. "No please..no..it's okay. I..." She went lightheaded and dizzy.

Then she felt herself losing consciousness. "Luddy..can you..I need you to get someone..." The world tilted, her stomach rolled.

Everything when black.

She did not feel the large man/beast pick her up and softly cradle her to himself, or hear his scream for help as he went as fast as he could towards his king's rooms.

Sarah woke slowly. She felt something cool and damp being brushing across her forehead.

Her eyelids started fluttering. Slowly she opened her eyes, and met a pair of concerned blue eyes hovering a short distance from her own.

"Sarah...Sarah how are you?" Jareth asked, trying to keep his voice low and not show the panic and distress he had been feeling since Ludo and showed up bellowing at his door.

"I'm ummm..ohh..what happened?" She asked, attempting to sit up.

"Here now, lay back until you get your equilibrium back. You were out for nearly 20 minutes."

Jareth said, pushing her back down onto the soft surface.

She looked around. She was laying on a huge bed covered in black and purple silk, in the most luxurious bedroom she had ever seen.

This must be Mr. King's bed, she thought.

Her senses were slowly coming back to her, but strangely she could feel no sharp pains, just kind of an all over body ache, like she had been electrocuted or something.

Her memories of the incident that led her here came flooding back to her. She was talking to Luddy, then she saw..something.

Sarah remembered whacking her head and back hard against the wall. She remembered the tremendous pain from it in her head and neck. Then nothing.

She brought her hands up and felt the back of her head for a bump. Odd. No pain, no bump. Nothing at all. It's like it never happened.

She attempted to sit up again, and before Jareth could say anything put her hand up. "I'm okay. Can you help me up?"

"Sarah I think.."He started.

She stopped him in mid sentence. "Mr. King, please. I really am okay."

He tightened his mouth, but nodded. Laying aside the cloth, he helped her to a sitting position.

"How do you feel now, love? You gave us quite a scare." He said. She immediately noticed Mr. Hoggleston and Mr. Fox were there along with Luddy, all looking very concerned.

She felt herself blush at the sight of the big man. She was so embarrassed she had another hallucination in front of him. She probably scared the crap out of the poor guy.

"I'm so sorry Luddy. I've been having these...I guess you would say hallucinations. For a second there you looked like something...well, I don't know how to describe it. I've never seen anything like that before. I am so sorry that I yelled at you."

Luddy/Ludo nodded. "It's okay Sarah, sorry I scared you."

Jareth looked at her oddly. "Hallucinations? Sarah, what exactly are you seeing?!" He demanded so sternly she was a little taken aback.

"I don't know Mr. King. It happened with you too. Once, you looked different too. Similar but more..inhuman." She admitted.

"I see. Well, maybe you need to get some rest.

"It sounds Like that compared with stress and jet lag is making your mind play tricks on you." He needed to speak with Derryn as soon as possible, and maybe even his own healer.

She should not be having these flashes of what are obviously memories that were supposed to be blocked from her.

His memory of the last half hour replayed in his mind.

He had heard he beast yelling seconds before the door had burst open, the guard opening it to call for him.

Jareth heart had jumped when he saw Sarah unconscious in the man's arms.

He acted instantly. He waved the larger man in carrying the prone Sarah into his room and commanded him to place her on the bed.

Ludo explained to his king the best he could what had happened.

That Sarah had gotten scared about something and had slammed herself against the wall in the rush to get away from him, then passed out.

A cursory examination by Jareth revealed a large lump on the back of her head, leaking blood. With magic he could also feel a fracture in her neck, which was even more frightening.

He felt he stomach tighten in concern and fear. Mortals were so fragile.

He closed the doors behind them, Hoggle and Didymus having joined them at their King's magical beckoning.

He produced a healing spell inside a crystal, then pushed it gently into her body.

The magic immediately ran through her body, mending her injuries. He produced a cool washcloth and stroked her face with it, trying to give her some comfort.

Jareth would be so glad when she was safely immortal. She would be unable to be taken from him so easily.

Sarah swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I thought I hit the wall pretty hard, I'm surprised I don't have a lump the size of a baseball, it certainly hurt enough." She said.

She started rubbing her head, confused.

"Ahhh..well, I see no lumps or bumps on your person that do not belong there Sarah mine." He said.

He ran his hand over her face and down her arm. smirking at her, a little light flirtation to change the mood and throw her off track.

"I guess not, but I'm a little tired now. I still feel kind of weird, lump or no lump.I think I will go lie down for a while. Then get ready and be able to go to the show tonight." She smiled back at him.

"If you do not feel up to it tonight please do not feel obligated. A good night's rest might be in order. There is always tomorrow night." He answered in a firm tone.

She stood up, swaying a bit before everything settled enough to start walking. "Maybe. We will see. Can someone walk back to my room with me?"

She headed slowly towards the door.

Jareth followed her out of the bedroom and towards the main doors right behind her in case she lost her balance.

The magic sometimes makes humans lightheaded and woozy for a while, much like being drunk. He did not want a repeat accident.

"I'm sure these three will see you to your bed. I will check on you before I go to the arena." He said as he opened the door.

He nodded to the guard standing there. "She is fine, my assistants will help her to her room, then return. Please let them in."

"Yes, sir." The man replied.

The 3 friends did as they were told to do. Not that they didn't want to help their friend anyway. They had been just as fearful as the king.

They got her safely to her room an settled onto her bed. She started drifting to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Hoggle took the blanket folded at the foot of the bed and laid it over her.

They bid her a silent goodbye and returned quickly to Jareth's quarters.

By the time they got there Sir Derryn and Jareth's healer Weyliss, who also had permission to travel above in case the King had need of him, had convened in Jareth's bedroom.

This room alone had been warded to keep human ears and eyes from seeing what went on inside when the door was closed.

Jareth informed them of what had occurred.

He also told them of the startling realization, that the magic used to block Sarah's memories had definite cracks in it.

Her memories were slowly leaking into her consciousness. She was seeing through the glamours.

"Weyliss, how is this possible?" Jareth asked the healer. "The spell used was the same one always used when needed, and has always been full proof. How could she be getting these flashes of memory?"

Jareth paced back and forth, hand behind his back, he was very concerned about this development.

Yer Majesty.." Hoggle started.

"Not now, Hogfoot." He waved his hand at the dwarf, shutting him up.

Weyliss, who was a tall thin immortal, with long black hair and a goatee, addressed his king.

"My Lord, I have never heard of a human recovering their memory of the underground on their own. I have no answers for you. I can consult my books, but I know them by heart. Such a thing is not mentioned as an issue for the memory blocking spell."

"Yer Majesty.." Hoggle tried again.

Jareth turned, fire in his eyes. "Hogslop, would you be quiet for once? This is serious!"

"I do not want to hear any of your simple thoughts on the matter!" he said through gritted teeth.

Hoggle gulped, but with the look in The Goblin King's eyes he was quiet.

Sir Derryn spoke up. "What will happen if she completely recovers her memories without the bonding being complete?"

Jareth met his eyes. "I do not know, cousin. This has never happened before. I am afraid she will run far away and hide from me, if I do not have the chance to cultivate and grow her affections before she knows she has nothing to fear from me. Before she knows how much I...well, how much affection I hold for her,she probably would assume I am out for revenge and be frightened half to death." He finished. His gloved hands tightened into fists.

"Maybe you can find a magical way to plug the hole in the spell, Sire." Derryn suggested.

"It's a possibility, but it will take great care, so not to permanently seal them." Jareth answered, thinking.

"Your Majesty, you are one of the most gifted magic wielders that has ever lived. If it is possible, you are the one to do it." Weyliss said, trying to encourage the king.

Jareth stopped suddenly. "Yes. I will give you a list of books from my personal library, Sir Derryn. You shall bring them here. I need to work to get this done as fast as possible."

"Yer Majesty..please, I thinks I know whats happenin'." Hoggle said softly. He shrunk into himself waiting for the king's ire to be once again directed towards him.

"Oh? And what, pray tell do you know of magic, Hogswallow?" Jareth said, much softer than Hoggle had expected. Still he sounded pretty ominous. Hoggle had to continue.

"I don't know much about magic Yer Majesty, but I knows lots about The Labyrinth and how it works."

Jareth walk over to Hoggle and glared into the small mans face. "What are you saying?"

Hoggle shrugged and spoke slowly, lowering his head. "The Labyrinth it...well..Sarah is it's Champion. Well, Yer Majesty, it sort of..bonded with her it's own self. It's magic is separate from yours, from the council's too. If it wants Sarah to have her memories it don't needs any of yer permission to try and give them to her. It might be trying to push through all of yer magic and get her back, with or without you or any of us."

Jareth crouched, eyes narrowing as they met Hoggle's. "How can you be sure of this?"

Hoggle swallowed hard. "I ain't sure, I just knows how that blasted maze works and how stubborn it is. No one knows it better than me, Yer Majesty. you said so much yourself lots o' times. You know it's gots a mind all it's own."

He bowed his head again and continued. "It liked Sarah, lots. Liked that she defied you and conquered you. You were always tricky, but because it shares its powers with you, you are even trickier because of it. Its wants what it wants and does what it needs to gets it." Hoggle concluded, reluctantly meeting the king's eyes.

Jareth stood. "Derryn, do you think it would be possible to create a spell to cloak Hoggle's presence in the underground?"

Derryn nodded. "Yes. Immortals sense one another easily, but most of the other denizens feel pretty much the same to most immortals. Kings such as yourself of course can sense the differences between their own subjects, but if you are asking whether Lord Brayson would know he was there, I doubt it with or without a cloaking spell."

Weyliss weighed in. "He can't enter the Labyrinth in any way without your permission or if it allows him on it's own. Which it would never do."

Derryn nodded and continued. "The Labyrinth would automatically cloak one of it's own. Hoggle is it's caretaker, he would be safe there. You know all this, your Majesty, why ask me?"

Jareth smirked at him. "True, but I like to hear it from someone else, and you and Weyliss are the only 2 Immortals I trust beyond my own kin right now. Even some of those are questionable. Here they call it, asking for a second opinion."

Derryn gave the king a puzzled look. "Since when have you been interested in anyone else's opinions, My Lord?"

"Too much time in the mortal world, I suppose. Something I've learned is it's good to hear what others have to say on occasion."

Hoggle snorted loudly, then blushed and lowered his head as Jareth turned and glared at him.

Jareth shook his head. "I will rephrase that, I've learned it's good to head what others have to say when most of what comes out of their mouths isn't drivel." He gave the dwarf a knowing look.

"But credit where credit due and all, I commend Hoggle for giving me an idea. Finally in this mess, he is useful."

Weyliss spoke. "What are you going to do, Your Majesty?"

"I need Hoggle to get the Labyrinth to communicate directly with me. That..creature has a hold in all worlds, and it should not be a problem." It has been somewhat miffed at me for being unable to get Sarah To stay all those years ago and has refused to answer me."

Jareth created a crystal which changed into a small scroll.

"Also, I believe the Wise Man has something that might prove useful. I should have retrieved it before I came here, but thought it was safest where it was. I will give you a token for the Wise man to trade, so he will know it is me that is asking for it."

He handed Hoggle the scroll.

"Hoggle, You will have to go tonight when I am performing, I have no choice in that."

"Sir Didymus will remain here to keep an eye on Sarah, and I will leave a crystal with him to directly communicate with Derryn and Weyliss." He created another set of crystals, handing one to his assistant, and one to Sir Didymus.

Then he made one last crystal and handed it to Weyliss. "This is an aboveground glamour for you both."

"If you are called, once you appear here use that crystal to make yourselves look human. You are to and protect her no matter what. I will come up with a cover position for you both. If necessary."

"Do not give it back to me even if it is not used this evening. It may come in handy later on."

"What do you want me to do, King?" Ludo asked.

"You will come with me, beast. I may have need of you to get me out of there as quick as possible." Jareth told him.

The man/beast nodded, smiling. He liked to be useful.

"Very well. Let's get's started upon our tasks, shall we?" Jareth addressed to them all.

All gathered nodded an bowed to The Goblin King, then got busy following his orders.

Jareth instructed Ludo to show him the place where it had happened.

The blood on the wall told him all he needed to know. It was Sarah's blood.

That was way to close of a call for him to tolerate.

He would find out what was happening, he told himself.

If someone was behind endangering his queen they would pay with their lives.

If it was The Labyrinth, well, he would have to find some diplomatic way of dealing with the entity.

With a wave of a hand, the blood was gone.

They all had to watch her much more closely from now on.

He turned and beckoned the beast to follow. He needed to prepare for the concert.

**Dun dun dun. The plot thickens.**

**Note: I know it seems to be move a little slow, time wise. I'm trying to fit a lot in in about what would be 4 days time. Then when I move the whole thing to a different location, things will move forward in time faster.**

**Honoria Granger: Yes I agree, I didn't edit it as much as I should have before I posted it, but I was too frustrated to care at that point haha. I did go back and take more time with it the next day. There are certain habits I'm trying to break myself of. The run on sentences are truly a big problem for me, mainly because I type like I think, which is a constant flowing stream. As I am doing now! Like I told you in PM if you saw the raw unedited product, your eye would twitch for a week. I don't correct anything until I have it in the doc manager on site.  
****ashley2876: Thank you! Don't die! I need you reading! I promise it will all be worth it!  
Fireshifter: Thanks! I think they will quite impressed with her chutzpah.  
tmwillson3: That is exactly what he is doing, getting to know her in a more "human' way. Obviously he has the option of just overwhelming her and forcing his hand, but he doesn't want to scare her into complying. Subtlety is not usually something The Goblin King would use, but he has spent several years around humans and has learned a few things. Most of the human women he has encountered have been aggressive in their pursuing, she is not.  
PeachesAndCrowns: Thank you! There is a bit of how he chose to take this path in chapter 2. More will be revealed as the story goes on. Jareth is far from the only immortal living among humans, so we can assume he had help establishing himself.  
MidnightChild: Thanks! All seems to be okay now. Sarah at this point figures being as uninteresting as possible will work. Then again she doesn't know why he is interested hehe. She will be beginning to accept their mutual feelings as valid shortly.  
comical freaka: Aw thank you! I'm glad it made you smile. The sequel will be the next after this one. I also had another idea for one after that that is going to be purely for fun and laughs, but not going to go into much detail right now. Need to do some research for it first. It won't be a long one.  
TheRealEatsShootsandLeaves: I love Jareth's tootsies! I love how you had Sarah paint them...just reread that tonight for fun. One of my favorite snuggley lemon stories!  
DieKochbar: Thank you! Glad to see you found it and are enjoying it. I plan on writing the only way I can, and let the lemons fall where they may :D Jareth is pretty much a walking lemon in waiting..how could I just pretend he isn't?  
tabby1216: Thank you..your wait is over! Ta da! ;)  
Ellen Weaver: Yes, so far he is a big old sweetie pie, mostly. He is never far from his Goblin King self though. If nothing else he will always poke fun at, and be annoyed by Hoggle. There will be a tipping point I guarantee that. I am eventually going to have a hand at the story we talked about earlier. I want to take the time to make it worth writing, and reading, so will need to do some research to make it right.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! This is what I would term a plot building chapter. Little bits and pieces of info that are necessary to the story, and probably a little that isn't but blame my muse for that. It isn't terribly exciting but certain holes have to be filled. I'm a little OCD about that. I hate it when too many questions go unanswered, and something gets disjointed and stays that way.  
****But I have great news for you..I will be posting the next chapter within the next couple of days, hopefully tomorrow, but Friday latest. It's on site and I'm going to get it edited and posted ASAP, which is why I'm a little late this week.  
****I am doing this for one BIG reason, to move this story along. After these two the action picks up significantly. We move to London, and lots of fun and juicy things happen.  
****  
**

Jareth looked in on Sarah through a crystal. Seeing she was still asleep, he appeared by her bedside.

He needed to get a feel for the magic that bound her memories, and the only way to do so would be while she was asleep.

He knew the healing magic would place her into a fairly deep sleep for a few hours more, so he removed a glove and laid a hand gently upon her head.

Feeling her energy he searched until he found the binding magic. It seemed secure, but he took a few threads of his own magic and gently wove them into the bonding.

He hoped fervently would keep it secure it until her right words broke the spell he had Derryn retrieve a book on weaving a binding spell..which was magic he did not use often.

Typically just exiting the underground would strip a human of their memories of being there, but not her, because of her unique exit was a direct result of her winning the game.

He found a specific piece of magic that was a gentler binding for use on small magical being that should work to fill any gaps but not permanently seal the prior working. As much as he longed for her to remember to do it too soon could be disastrous.

He also hoped it was light enough that it would not be detected by anyone. Only Himself, his aide and healer, and Sarah's three most loyal friends would know about it. He had no choice. It had to be done.

As he worked he observed Sarah's face. She had truly become a beauty, he thought. Such soft creamy skin, fully red lips.

He sighed. how I long to lay next to you and get lost in your softness, he wished to her silently.

Once his magic was firmly in place, he stroked down her cheek with one finger the took his hand away and replaced his glove.

Sarah sighed, and turned in her sleep. He was about to return to his rooms when he heard her speak his name in her sleep.

"Jareth..."

Surprised, Jareth stood there for another minute, and very reluctantly left her to her dreams.

He could look in on them, but chose to not invade her privacy in such a way. How very tempted he was to do so.

He smiled to himself that she was dreaming of him, interesting.

He left a note on the nightstand to assure her she was not expected to attend that evening's show, and to rest.

Then he disappeared, and reappeared in his own rooms next door.

As a final thought he did one last thing, a little surprise to make her smile when she awoke.

Looking at the clock he realized he needed to get to the arena and prepare for that evening's show. He enjoyed the NYC area, but would be glad to get away to Europe.

It would also guarantee Sarah could not get away so easily if her memories did come back to soon.

He hoped the irritating dwarf was having luck with The Labyrinth.  
-

The Goblin King had conjured up a cloaking spell, which allowed Hoggle to travel home with Derryn and Weyliss undetected.

Jareth did not want to take the chance without one.

He also added a bit that would deliver Hoggle straight to the maze.

When he appeared just inside the walls of the great maze, Hoggle sighed with relief.

If only for a brief time he could be himself. Looking down he could see the glamour was gone.

For the first time in years, he saw his own familiar, gnarled hands. He took in the sweet pure underground air, breathing deeply.

He made his way to the Wise Man who was sleeping in his chair, as was his hat. It didn't take long, he knew all the shortcuts.

"Hey! You old fool! Wakes up!" Hoggle yelled at him.

The man grumbled and stirred slowly, opening his eyes. "Oh..it's you...what is it dwarf?'

"Yeah..whatcha want shorty!" His hat said, also having been woken up.

"Be quiet. I will handle this insolent head covering." The man whose head the hat sat on said.

"If you can stay awake long enough." The hat replied been his neck to look at the ancient one's face.

"I swear I will give you to the fieries to play with." The man grumbled at the hat.

"Fine then...for now." the hat said. "But you gotta admit, you are pretty boring old man."

Hoggle was getting annoyed. "Do you mind! I'm in a hurry here, it's pressin' business for the king!"

The old man turned his attention to the grumpy dwarf. "I thought he was aboveground looking for the pretty young lady."

"He is but you have something he needs." Hoggle said shaking his finger. He handed the man the magical scroll from Jareth, stating what he wanted.

The old man read it and sighed. "Fine. Why I should give him anything, I have no idea. He never does a thing for me. Expects me entertain and answer ridiculous questions from mortals, and I ask so little."

The scroll suddenly burst into flame and disappeared, so there wouldn't be any evidence of Hoggle's presence in the underground.

He retrieved the item and handed to Hoggle, who grunted a sound of acceptance and fled.

The hat shook itself in disdain. "What would the king need that for?" He wondered out loud.

The Wise Man was already again snoring.

"Figures...I need to get more stimulatin' company." The hat sighed..bored. He began to hum to himself, hoping someone came along soon.

Hoggle made his way to a secret entrance in a wall. Pressing the right stones, the door slid open and revealed a set of dusty stairs.

He made he was down and into a dimly lit chamber in the middle was a glowing red circle.

The Heart of The Labyrinth.

Hoggle swallowed hard and gingerly stepped into the circle. He hated this part.

Immediately he was enveloped by white light.

"What say you, caretaker?" He heard a voice inside his head.

"It's the king, he needs you. He asked me to relay a message." Hoggle said.

"The King is not here." Hoggle heard. "I know he is aboveground. "

Hoggle nodded. He really didn't have to say anything out loud or make any gestures but it helped him keep his nerves steady.

This was a being that could turn him to dust in an instant.

"He is trying to retrieve Sarah. She is his mate. His TRUE mate." He told the Labyrinth.

What Hoggle heard next was something akin to laughter.

"You realize I know this, caretaker. You knew before he did."

Hoggle frowned. "Of course I knows you know. You put the stinkin' knowledge in my head before she came here the first time. You also said I couldn't say nothin' to the king."

"But he let her go." The being said. "All that searching for the perfect one, and he let her go."

"He had to! She won fair and square!" Hoggle reminded the voice in his head. "You made the rules remember!"

Hoggle heard a sigh. "I suppose. I should have known one smart enough and strong enough for Jareth would be able to win my game. After all, He did. Only one immortal in 10,000 years even gets the chance. that is why I looked to other worlds to find him a true match."

Hoggle smiled at the memory of Sarah defeating every riddle and trap. He remembered that well.

"Even I have roles I must follow and find ways to circumvent." The voice said further.

"He needs you two to starts talkin' again." Hoggle continued. Heard nothing for quite a long time, like The Labyrinth was thinking it over.

"I agree. I will open the bond and speak with him tonight as he sleeps. I have been lax in my duties. While it is his job to fetch the children and protect the lands on which I reside, I seem to have failed to remember, it is my job to do what must be done to preserve his Kingship."

Hoggle thought so too. He didn't bother trying to hide the thought, The Labyrinth would hear it anyway.

"Don't be insolent, caretaker, speak your mind."

"Have you been tryin' to break the spell to block Sarah's memories?" Hoggle asked frankly.

"I have not. I could but I thought to give Jareth a chance to do what he needs to do first. Consider it a rite of passage to earn the right to his future queen. As he once had to earn his place as the Goblin the Master of Dreams and Wishes."

Hoggle was confused. He was sure that was what was happening. "Someone sure has. Alright...well, I best gets back, before someone figures out I'm here."

"I will see what I can discover here, and relay any findings to the King, caretaker." The voice that was The Labyrinth said.

Hoggle stepped back, and the light disappeared.

He turned an ran up the stairs. Once again pressing the proper stones, the door slid open, and he made his way out.

He went as fast he could to the place he was to meet Sir Derryn and the healer.

Derryn was to take him back to aboveground when his tasks were done. He hated to go back, but he knew he had to, for Sarah.  
-

Sarah woke slowly...noticing the sun was setting. "Crap!" she exclaimed, Struggling to get up and get going.

Doing a mental check of her body as she sat up, she noticed though she was just a little woozy still. Otherwise she actually felt quite good physically. Better than she had since she had arrived in NYC.

Turning her head she saw a note on the night table, with a gorgeous perfect ted rose laying on top. She picked up the rose and smelled it, it's delicate scent making her smile.

She picked up the note and read it.

_My Dear Sarah, _

_I checked on you and you were sleeping peacefully, so I chose not to disturb you. Please do not worry yourself with attending the concert this evening. Rest and relax for tomorrow night. I have left instructions to my chef to send dinner to your room at 7 pm. I will be back as soon as the show is over, and if you are still awake, we can talk then. I will knock upon your door and if there is no answer and I will assume you are sleeping. Mr Fox is remaining at the hotel if there is anything you need, just ring my rooms he is there. Hoggleston is on a personal errand for me so is not available. Rest well, precious girl. It is my sincerest wish the rose made you smile. _

_Jareth_

Sarah smiled and reread the note. He certainly was a charmer and had a way with words.

Looking at the time she saw it was after 6 pm, so she decided a nice warm shower would be a good idea before dinner came.

She sat the note and flower back down, and got her comfy sweat and t-shirt out of her bag.

The shower did her world of good. It cleared her head and made her feel much better. Feeling her hea d again, she still could not believe she didn't have some sort of injury.

She was out and drying her hair when there was knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked before opening. It was New York after all.

"My name is Jerry O'Quinn, Miss. I am Mr. King's chef. Bringing you dinner." She heard in a heavy accent of some sort. Irish, maybe? Scottish?

She opened the door and there was a rotund man about her height pushing a cart laden with food. "Come in. Nice to meet you Mr. O'Quinn.." She said pleasantly, suddenly famished and grateful for the food. "I had breakfast with Mr. King this morning, you are an amazing cook."

The chef pushed the cart in and started setting up the food. "Thank you Miss. Please call me Jerry, everyone does. Every time someone calls me Mr. O'Quinn I look around for my Pop, he was a chef too."

Sarah sampled a taste of a dish of vegetables sauteed in a delicate butter sauce., and almost swooned. Heavenly. "Family tradition then? How did you come to work for Mr. King?"

The kindly man turned to her, smiling. "My Pop. He knew Mr. King a long time, longer than I can remember. When came around asking if Pop knew any chefs willing to travel, well, I got the job. My family is what you might say gifted in the culinary arts."

"Where is your father now, Jerry?" Sarah asked him. She was curious at his wording.

"Ahh..he passed, few years ago now. He had this allergy to iron, see. Real rare. He fell and got cut up good, got iron pieces under his skin. Died a few days later."

Sarah was intrigued. "I've never heard of that. I've heard of anemia of course, but too much iron? Enough To kill someone? That's fascinating. I hope you don't my asking." Sarah realized maybe it was too of a painful thought and maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"I miss 'im, but he had a good life. My ma said he had Fairy blood in 'im and that's why he didn't take to iron." Jerry replied, gesturing for her to sit and eat. "I will leave you to it, Miss. Got a lot to do to start packing up for the trip."

"Alright, thank you Jerry. See you tomorrow I hope." Sarah took his hand and shook it. The chef bowed and left.

Sarah ate her fill of baked chicken, vegetables, and warm bread, with a thick slice of chocolate cake for dessert. When she was done, she was pleasantly full.

As the evening went on she was feeling better and better. She wished she had went the Mr. King's show now. She decided to wait up until he got back, since he said they could talk. Maybe she could get some more questions in while she had a chance.

She grabbed a magazine and kicked back on the bed, but her eyes drifted the rose on the table. Picking it up, she sniffed it, and smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes, daydreaming of a certain singer and his blue eyes.  
-

Jareth was glad the concert was over. It seemed to take forever to get through the song list and encore.

Finally he was back in his dressing room wiping off his makeup and able to change his clothes. He wanted to get back to the hotel, to check on Sarah and see if Hoggle had returned

A quick knock brought an automatic "Come in." to his lips. Only certain people had permission to disturb him. They knew he was trying to get out of the arena. behind him in the mirror he saw Roxy.

"Good evening Roxanna, what brings you to my dressing room? I told my guards no one other than Stan was to come in here."

Roxy smiled a sexy little smile. "Jareth, you know me. I have my ways." She sidled up behind him, laying her hands on his shoulders gently massaging.

Jareth was puzzled. what's this all of the sudden? She knew she had no affect on him. Yes she was beautiful as all their people were, but he had no desire any of them. If he had, he would have married long ago.

Truth to tell, he had little desire for anyone in particular but Sarah. Yes he had played around with mortal females while had been here, because sometimes he needed the release. Once he got it he dismissed those females as quickly as possible.

Some would call that selfish...hell it was selfish. He had no desire to bond with anyone here but his true mate.

The mortal groupies were but a distraction, a way to kill time. Though he enjoyed their attention, they were but minor amusements to him.

"What do you thing you are doing, Roxanna?" He asked, meeting her eyes in the could see what she was doing. she was trying to seduce him.

Roxy ran her fingertips down his back in an attempt at arousing his interest."Well, Jareth..I guess I'm homesick. I miss men of my kind. You are very sexy, you know."

Jareth pulled away from her and stood. "Lady Roxanna, you need to leave, now. I do not know what has gotten into you, but you know my affections for you are not of a sexual or romantic nature. I'm sure you can find your amusements elsewhere."

He put his hands on his hips, glaring down at her, using her formal title.

"Jareth I...I'm sorry, it's just.." She started, not knowing what to say.

"Leave." He commanded.

Roxanna's stared at him, then she looked down at the floor. "Yes, Your Majesty." She was bound to obey a king of her here.

She back away and flew out the door almost in tears. She needed to think.

Turning she saw Jareth's drummer, Michael, talking to a group of girls. She smiled at the seeing the opportunity she needed.

"Ahhh..just what I was looking for." She said to herself. She strode over and smiled, meeting the young drummers eyes..he smiled back. Gotcha, she thought to herself.

Jareth finally got out of the arena, managing to avoid all but the most ardent of fans.

When the care pulled back up to the hotel he sighed with relief.

One more night, and they would be off to Europe.

His bodyguards got out first,and kept away the groupies hanging around the lobby.

Once his lips had touched Sarah's the night before, he had no desire to pursue other interests.

Finally he made it to the elevator and to the floor his entourage's suites were on.

As he approached Sarah's door he wondered if he should disturb her. He decided just a light knock and if he didn't get an answer he would see her the next morning.

A few light taps and he was surprised when the door opened. A pair of bright green eyes peeked around the door.

"Hey Mr. King..come on in." Sarah said, smiling. Jareth's hearts sped up a little. He nodded and went in, Sarah closing the door behind them.

"Please have a seat. You are paying for it after all." Sarah joked.

Jareth laughed at her teasing."Good evening Sarah. How are you feeling?"

"I feel really good, thank you. Oh, and thanks for helping me earlier. I'm so sorry that happened." Sarah crossed the room and sat at the chair across the table from him.

"Would you like something to drink?" She jumped up to go to the table holding an assortment of alcohol.

"No, thank you, love. Please feel free." He watched her make a cocktail for herself. "Do you drink much?"

Sarah shook her head. "No not really. I enjoy one now and then. How was the show?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tedious. I will so enjoy spending a few weeks overseas. I do love it here, but some time away will be wonderful."

Sarah stirred her drink then asked "You have concerts there too right?" She knew the answer, but was making small talk.

Jareth nodded. "A few, but only in London do I have more that a one night billing. All the others have blessedly a few days off in between. I can show you the sights."

"I appreciate the offer Mr. King, but I'm not going for the sights." She replied firmly. He said nothing..and the quiet stretched between them..an impasse.

finally she said. "Thank you for the flower..Jareth." She spoke it so softly her almost didn't hear her. She wanted to give him something, some small consolation.

"Did you call me Jareth, precious?" His name on her lips was music to his ears.

She nodded."I think in private it would be okay. I still think in public, we should stick to Mr. King."

He tilted his head in agreement.. He was making headway. "If that is your wish." He stood up.

I best leave you to your sleep, love. I am tired, and I need to speak with Hoggleston."

She stood and walked with him to the door. She stood thinking for a moment, and silently made a decision.

Before she opened the door, she stopped him and he turned to her.

"Yes?" Before she could double think it, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. A silent thank you.

Jareth was surprised for a second. He recovered instantly and embraced her back, enjoying her warm embrace.

When she pulled back and looked up at him he met her eyes and brushed the hair off of her face. "Here now, what is this?" He asked.

Sarah got an odd look on her face. "I don't know. I just wish...I wish things were different."

He gave her a wicked little grin. "Sarah, I could grant you that wish here and now, if you like."

Sarah laughed and let go of him, walking backwards a few steps. "Oh I'm sure you could. Somehow I do not doubt you could grant my ever wish. But..I don't want you to. Not now. Maybe after I get this done. I was thinking, after the article is submitted then maybe we could..." She blushed red, unable to finish.

"Why Sarah, are you asking me on a date?" Jareth's heart sang.

She smiled shyly back. "Maybe..I just think there is something here. Something I didn't expect. I can't.."she gulped hard."I can't deny it anymore. It's too strong. I've been thinking about it all evening."

Jareth was overjoyed. "I agree, my Sarah. I must take my leave. I hear David Bowie is coming tomorrow night."

Sarah lifted an eyebrow. "Are you Bowie fan?"

"Who isn't?" Jareth answered. "He is quite brilliant. Not as brilliant as myself, but he has had much longer than I to hone his craft as a touring performer. I do think if ever a movie was made of my life, I would want him to play me."

Sarah laughed. "No wonder why people call you Your Majesty. You should be a king with an ego like that."

She opened the door. "Now get out of here and get to bed."

Jareth chuckled at her ordering him about. "Yes, dearest."

Sarah closed the door, still laughing. Jareth hummed a little as he made his way to his rooms.

Talking and teasing with Sarah always put him in a good mood.

The guard on duty saw him and opened the door for him.

As soon as it was firmly closed behind him the dwarf was there, and Derryn.

"Your Majesty." They said bowing in near unison.

Jareth waved them into his bedroom and closed the door, sealing it against human ears and eyes.

"Well?" Jareth demanded.

"Yer Majesty, The Labyrinth says it ain't been messin' with Sarah's memories. Said it's lettin' you earn the right to your queen."

"Blasted Maze." Jareth growled. He threw himself into a chair and in his hand appeared his crop, which he tapped on his boot. It was a habit he had of doing while he was thinking.

"The Labyrinth also said, it will talks to you later when you're sleeping." Hoggle continued.

Jareth nodded. "Good..very good. I'm thrilled to know you can be useful on occasion, Hoghead."

Hoggle rolled his eyes.

Derryn handed him the books Jareth had told him to bring. "I brought the rest of the books you asked for, My Lord."

"Thank you, Sir Derryn. I think I managed to close off the gaps, for now, using the first book I had you retrieve. but need to further study the magic that was used to block her memories in the first place. I suspect there may be sabotage involved. You are both dismissed." Jareth told them.

He flicked his fingers nonchalantly at the dwarf and Hoggle's glamoured self reappeared.

Derryn bowed and disappeared, while Hoggle wandered off to his room, grumbling to himself about ungrateful kings.

Jareth stripped off his clothes and laid down, spent from the long day and longer evening.

******My friend and most fabulous author Ellen Weaver made a good observation, Both Sarah and Jareth are bound and restrained to a certain degree, by the current situation. Sarah due to the fact the part of her that was changed by her Labyrinth journey is blocked from her, and Jareth by the limits he is working with in trying to make her fall for him. He can't seduce with magic and sparkle, he has to use his personality and charm. Something he is unused to doing with anyone. So if they are a bit OOC to some readers, this is why.**

**For those wondering, yes, he is not supposed to be using any magic on Sarah at all, and no, I do not know yet if there will be repercussions for him strengthening the magic placed upon her, OR healing her. I honestly haven't gotten that far yet. Most of the plot is planned now, but there are some tweaks still to be worked out and that is one of the bits I haven't decided will come back to haunt him or not. You will have to read and see Muahaha. It won't be A MAJOR plot point I don't think, but might add to the suspense.**

**Thank you so very much everyone for reading and reviewing and everything! I promise more extensive thank you list after chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8.

Once he relaxed, Jareth fell asleep quickly.

Sometime after he had dozed off, he found himself within the Labyrinth in dream state. He knew immediately the being had entered his dreams.

"My King." A voice said, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"It's about bloody time you answered me, Maze. Are you over your anger at my actions?" Jareth said, annoyed.

"My King while you rule the kingdom, please remember you do not rule me. You rule beside me, doing what I cannot do."

Jareth let the matter drop. He knew this was so, but it irked him sometimes. He did not like to be commanded.

"Hogwart tells me you are not trifling with The Champion's memories. I have no reason to doubt you, but can you please explain to me why she would be getting brief flashes of memory then?"

The voice sounded bored. "I would surmise, Goblin King, that the magic used is faulty or was deliberately weakened when it was put in place. She was reading the book and the magic of the story was beginning to trigger her memories. The magic of the book which is connected to me is far stronger than any enchantment The Council could muster. Since I have not activated the connection between her and I, there should have been no problem..no triggering. Not from myself. Your answer lies within the council's magic."

Jareth's brow knitted. "Why? Why would someone do this? Deliberately attempt to have me turned mortal, banished and cut off from my kingdom? To what end? There is no one strong enough to take my place currently in the underground. Much less ready to take your challenge."

Jareth begin to pace around in his dream, thinking.

"Goblin King, I cannot begin to understand the actions of you immortals especially The Council. They certainly know next to nothing about myself. Most of your race does not realize that I had a large hand in creating this realm. There is one other possibility."

Jareth paused. "What is that?"

"You remember, Sarah already declared herself your equal. She has her own magic. Bound as it may be. It may be straining against it's bindings trying to get free. That coupled with and perfidy committed by The Council or members thereof could be the problem. I'll do what I can here, and we will speak on this later."

"As you wish, Labyrinth." Jareth sighed.

He was weary of this subterfuge. He was tired of not being allowed to be home in his castle, and of not being able to start to build a life with his Sarah.

As he spirit self returned fully to his body, his eyes opened.

All he could see was the darkened room he fell asleep in. Dimly lit but the light of the waning moon.

He turned over and sighed again. "Soon I hope this will all be over. I hope my magic holds back her memories just long enough to accomplish what I need to do."

The Goblin King slept little that night, worrying and hoping against hope Sarah would fall quickly. If those memories come before she is ready..for once, The great Goblin King was at a loss.

The next day was a busy one for everybody.

Once Sarah woke and got ready for the day, she was off and running trying to talk to as many as Jareth's staff as possible.

She felt energized, and was in a great mood after her late night chat with Jareth.

The crew was setting a hectic pace. Not only were they preparing for the final show in NYC, but readying everything to be shipped to London.

They had a warehouse there with all the necessities stored such as stage setup and gear, but everything else needed to be carefully packed and ready. Only leaving out what was necessary for the concert that night. All the things left behind would be carefully stored here.

Sarah's story was beginning to take shape. After a quick lunch she decided to pull out her notes and begin outlining and blocking out the article. She was quite proud of how much she had done in two days.

Maybe if she got it written out early she would have a chance to do a little site seeing in England before she had to return to LA. Jareth had 5 shows over the 10 day period she would be there with him. It would be nice to have a day or two of fun.

She spent most of the afternoon working. When she finally looked up it was after 4pm.

"Oh crud. I have to go meet Mr. Fox!" She said out loud, jumping up and putting her things away.

Mr. Fox was going to give her some photos to use for the article. Possibly even the cover if she didn't get a chance to take a few herself that would be suitable for it.

She left her room and ran right into Roxy Love heading down the hallway.

"Well, hello again. Sarah was it?" The tall blonde purred.

Sarah was usually not intimidated by other females but something about this woman made her feel short, fat, and mousy.

She wasn't really but the woman was so slender and gorgeous and glamorous, she couldn't help it. She also felt that now familiar jealousy start to build.

"Hi Miss Love. It's good to see you again. Are you looking for Mr. King?" She asked brightly. She slapped on a fake smile and forced herself to deal with it.

Roxy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yes, I need to let him know I will be coming along to London. I was asked to last night, but wasn't sure until I checked my schedule. So he needs to know to go ahead and save me a place on the plane."

The surge of jealousy was threatening to escape and choke the woman, but Sarah restrained herself. She figured Jareth would probably refuse after their talk anyway so she balled her fist against the side of her thigh and kept smiling.

"He didn't mention it to me last night when we spoke after he got back, so I had no idea. I will leave you to find him. He is probably getting ready before he has to leave for the arena."

"Thank you dear. You are so very kind. I'll see you later." The blonde continued down to Jareth's room, making Sarah feel completely dismissed.

Deep breaths Sarah. He said she was an old old friend. He wouldn't lie about that would he? I mean why would he? It's not like I'm stupid and naive.

She shook her head, and headed to the room number Mr. Fox had given her to meet him at. Trying to convince herself it didn't matter. There was nothing to worry about.

Later after she was given a file folder full of stock typical 8x10s, she went back to her room to ready herself for this concert. Part of her wanted to forgo it altogether, but she had told earlier to Jareth that she would be there.

She took out the folder and flipped through the pictures. As she was going through one caught her eye and she pulled it out, staring.

It was a black and white picture of Jareth. He standing by a window, half in light, half of his face in shadow. It was eerie. He was shirtless except for that weird necklace her wore.

Sarah traced his face with her fingers. His eyes looked haunted, and almost inhuman.

Somewhere she had seen him look at her like that before, but she could not remember where. Sad, in pain, lost.

Something within her cried out to him. She wanted to go and comfort him, tell him she would stay with him forever.

Tell him she was so very sorry for leaving him.

Sarah came back to herself suddenly. "Sorry? Why did I even think that? What does that mean?" She searched her thoughts, her mind. As hard as she tried it did not seem to have the answer why seeing him like that filled her with a regret she could not name.

She looked at the picture again, then sat it down on top of the folder. "What in the hell are you doing to me, Jareth King?" She asked the picture. It remained silent but seemingly observing her.

She quickly stuck it back in the folder. It was unnerving.

Noticing the time she scolded herself. "I don't have time for this." She went to her luggage and was going to grab some jeans and another plain t shirt like the first show, but paused.

She picked up the dress she had packed. Should She?

It was black, coming to mid thigh, form fitting but not tight. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline that showed a bit of cleavage but not too much. It was a breezy jersey material than hung nicely over her curves. There was silver woven into the material to add sparkle.

Sarah smiled to herself. Shall I? As a matter of fact, I shall.

She dug out her strappy medium high sandals with sparkly hearts on the strap across her foot, some stockings and matching undergarments, and laid them out.

"Looks like Miss Williams is preparing for war." She laughed at herself, then grabbed her robe and went to shower.

At 7:15 Sarah stood in front of the mirror, looking herself over.

Once she had showered and changed, she brushed her hair until it fell in shiny waves down her back.

She applied her evening makeup,with a sexy sweep of black eyeliner and some silver sparkle along with her mascara then added a deep red lipstick.

Some dangling earrings and her outfit was complete.

This is the part of her she had been downplaying these past few days. This Sarah. She rarely let her make an appearance, because she never met a man worth it before.

She touched a bit of vanilla scented perfume oil to her pulse points, grabbed her bag, and left the room.

As she walked through the lobby several people openly gaped at her. It made her feel good to know she actually could turn heads.

The car was waiting for her, and her usual driver did a double take and grinned. "Good evening Miss Williams, you look beautiful this evening."

She thanked him sweetly and climbed in. She was ready to face whatever the night held.

Once they arrived at the venue, she made her way inside. She showed her creds wherever necessary, getting many appreciative stares and comments.

She heard one person say "Is that Mr. King's girlfriend?" and loved the way it made her feel.

Hoggle and Didymus had been standing and conversing when she passed by. Their conversation halted as they caught sight of her.

"Sarah?" Hoggle said. His mouth opened a little in surprise.

She turned. "Hello gentlemen. how are you this evening?"

The two men/creatures looked at each other then back at her. "Why, we are very well My Lady. I must say you look rather stunning tonight." Didymus said, noticing her eyes light up.

"Aww..thanks guys! You two are so sweet. I swear you are the best friends a girl could have!"

"You're welcome Sarah. Whatcha all dressed up for?" Hoggle asked her.

Sarah smiled at them. They had really been wonderful friends to her since she had arrived here.

"Nothing special really, just thought I would have some fun tonight. It is our last night here in New York after all." She answered the two.

"Alright." Hoggle replied. "Well have fun, but be careful girly. Things aren't always what they seem."

Sarah wondered what he meant by that. She nodded and turned, heading towards Jareth's dressing room.

Jareth was sulking in his chair, as the before show chaos swirled around him. Roxanna had visited him earlier, slyly informing him his drummer had invited her to come along with them to London.

He couldn't say no without have to explain to Michael exactly why so he grudgingly accepted. It would not be a good idea to inform him that his  
newfound lover was really interested in someone else. Especially since Jareth had no idea why Lady Roxanna would attempt such a thing.

He had no idea what had gotten into the immortal woman all of the sudden. Trying to seduce him? Now? What was she thinking? To what end did she even try?

She knew the situation, knew he loved only one womam. Now that she was so close, any desire he had pointed directly to her and no one else would ever do again. Not even just for the purely physical act of sexual release.

Whatever the woman's plans, he would have to keep a close eye on her and still keep her at arm's length. Then again that is what he had the 3 miscreants here for. Yes, he will make sure they keep an eye on her as well.

There was a knock on the door, soft, but with his acute senses, he heard it clearly. The pulsing of his bond with Sarah told him it was her.

"Please come in Sarah!" he said in a cheery welcoming tone. He was glad to have her there.

She opened the door and stepped in, and he took in the vision before him.

She had dressed up. Not just dressed up, but obviously going to a considerable amount of trouble to please him.

She was stunning. Not That she wasn't always beautiful, but this was different.

From the tips of carefully painted nails, to her shiny dark waterfall of hair. Her sexy dress, her makeup that enhanced her green cat eyes. She was every inch the radiant beauty on the outside she always was on the inside, finally letting herself show everyone else.

"Why Sarah, don't you look magnificent my dear, gorgeous! You should really dress like that more often."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. King. I thought I might make an effort to actually look decent for once. It is a special occasion."

"Sarah dear, you are always decent. Far more really. To tell you the truth, a little indecency might be nice too, for a change." He winked and gave her a smarmy look.

This caused her to blush prettily and give him a saucy little wiggle before going to the couch and sitting down. She crossed her legs and fluffed her hair out behind her.

Jareth watched every move she made, licking his lips like the predator he was.

Soon, my love. He thought. Very very soon. He could feel, smell, and even taste the subtle changes that told him her desire for him was growing.

She looked up and met his eyes, could see his hunger there. He made no move to hide it.

He held her gaze and licked his lips again. Slowly, letting her know what he wanted. To taste her.

For just one brief moment, he saw it reciprocated. Then just as fast she broke the stare and looked down at her lap.

Sarah wasn't used to men looking at her like that. He was such a huge presence, powerful and virile.

He could have anyone he wanted, and probably had. That he look at her like that was immensely flattering, and frankly scary as hell.

Sure men found her attractive, but this was different. She could *feel* his want of her. It was thick in the air, tangible. She could see it, taste it, feel it to her very core.

Oh sweet Lord, she wanted him back. So bad. Her body kept betraying her in every way. She was no naive virgin. She had previous relationships with men. The sex was nice, average, okay but nothing mindblowing.

She had a feeling that this man would entirely different. He was like nothing she had ever is she gave in to him, he would driver her to heights she never knew existed.

She also suspected once he had a hold of her heart, her body, her soul, he would never let her go.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she had felt this once before.

Just a small alarm that told her he planned to keep her in his possession for the rest of her life. That he would fight and kill anyone who tried to take her away from him.

It was a disturbing thought, and brought her back to reality.

She stood suddenly. "Wow look at the time! I need to go get to my seat. Is it the same one as before?" She asked.

Jareth nodded. "Yes, the best seat in the house for my most special guest." He grinned. "Shall I have Hoggleston escort you?"

"No, I have a really good sense of direction so I remember where it is." She opened the door and turned back to say something. "Have a good show, Mr. King. I just..nevermind. Knock 'em dead as I'm sure you always do."

She dashed through the door and made her way to the same seat she had 2 nights before.

The opening band started but she barely paid attention. The interaction with Jareth kept replaying in her mind.

She knew dressing sexy would provoke him, yet she did it anyway. His reaction was a million times stronger that she thought it would be. Gone was the sweet, flirty man who she had breakfasted with. The man who had helped her when she had he little episode the day before and who she had conversed with last night.

In his place was the Jareth, the sex god rock star the women swooned over. The one the groupies talked about. Except every bit of his desire was directed straight at her.

Despite the warmth in the arena, she shivered as chills ran up and down her body.

Why did she do it? Obviously Roxy Love's presence made her really really jealous. Possessive of a man that was not even hers. She just wished she knew what is was that made her feel so strongly for a man she barely knew.

Then finally there he was on stage, she tried to put everything in the back of her mind and enjoy the show.

At least a dozen times he stalked across the stage and stood in front of her, singing to her, then he would move away. Wherever he was his eyes kept wandering back in her direction.

Then something unexpected happened.

The song he had been singing ended and a the crowd cheered. He put his hand up to silence them, so he could speak.

"Thank you, dear people. This is a song, I have never sang live. but tonight is such a special occasion, my last show here for a while, and you have all been so supportive and kind. I feel the need to do something special." He paused and looked her direction.

"This one is called.. "Sweet Sarah."

He came back and stood in front her. Their eyes met again...and she was lost. She felt her heart ripping from her chest and falling directly into his hands.

_In your eyes, I saw half my soul  
reflected back at me,  
In the moonlight, you took control,  
of my heart.  
I told you then it would be too late,  
if you did not turn away,  
too young to keep,  
and yet you broke my heart  
when you couldn't stay  
Sweet sweet Sarah,  
You will be the end of me..._

Sarah felt tears pouring down her face. How could this song possibly about her? She met him 2 days ago. But it was, she knew it was.

Once the song was over the spell broke and she gasped and sat down heavily in her chair.

After she collected some strength, she had to get out of there, so she fled to the bathroom and hid in a stall, listening as the concert concluded, while she sobbed quietly.

What the hell was going on? How could she fall completely in love with a man in 2 days?

It didn't make any sense. She never believed in destiny, in soul mates, but there it was. Right in front of her. She felt it, the connection with him. It wrapped around her. It was delving deep inside of her, taking hold of her soul and pulling her towards him.

After a few minutes she gathered herself together and got out her mirror.

She had worn waterproof makeup but her eyes were all puffy, so she did the best she could with her compact and put a little extra sparkle to try and cover it up until the puffiness went down.

What is with you Sarah? She asked herself. No matter what, you have always been strong enough to deal with anything. Even this. Suck it up girl.

If you don't go and smile and act like everything is normal, people are going to know what is up.

Don't let anyone see that. Hide your tears, your pain, like you always have.

Most of all, don't let him see it. No matter what else or who else, do not let him see your tears.

She took a deep breath and went out, washing her hands and fluffing her hair back out as others came and went.

"Are you okay hon?" She heard behind her. Looking up her eyes met the concerned ones of Jareth's makeup lady, Hazel.

Sarah gave her a little smile. "I'm okay, just needed to get away from the crowd. It was getting stuffy in there.

Hazel reached out and laid a hand on her arm. "Miss Williams, you know, if you need someone to talk to I'm here. I know sometimes what a woman needs is to talk to another woman. I'm not blind girl, I see what is going on."

Sarah let out a big sigh. "That obvious huh?"

Hazel smiled sympathetically at her."Mr. King, he puts on this big act, ya know. Like nothing bothers him, nothing effects him. Don't Get me wrong..there have been a lot of girls in and out of his dressing room over the years, but not in quite a while. The way he looks at you though..well, I know it's different." She paused and patted Sarah's arm again.

"I ain't going to blow sunshine up your skirt. It ain't going to be easy for you or him, men in this business are difficult to love and to make it work is near impossible. The air between you two though, it's thick. You two got something special. Just don't throw it away. I think you would be good for him. A true lady, someone who deserves respect, a girl with class, someone who would stick by him."

Sarah listened to the older woman's words. She knew Hazel was right. There was something special, but it was going to be so hard to hold on to in this world. She had seen it so many times.

"Thanks, Hazel. Please call me Sarah. I will..I will take what you said into consideration."

Hazel held out her arm for Sarah to grab onto, which she did. "That's all I ask Sarah. Now, lets go see what those boys are up to shall we? You look fine now, the puffiness is mostly gone. Men never notice those things." Hazel winked at her and squeezed her hand, making Sarah smile.

They left the restroom and made their way backstage pushing through the crowds of autograph seekers, well wishers, and various groupie girls.

Finally getting through the doors and backstage, there were still lots of people milling around. Hazel ended up pulling a reluctant Sarah back towards the Jareth's dressing room. She stopped in front of the door.

"Go on in hon, he is waiting for you." She said encouragingly, nudging Sarah.

Sarah knocked lightly on the door, as the older woman back away and then turned to go find her husband.

Sarah didn't hear a reply, but opened the door anyway. Jareth was alone sitting in his chair, eyes closed. Shirtless.

"Hello Sarah." He said softly.

She walked up behind him, not saying anything, waiting for him to speak.

"Did you enjoy the show, precious?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes, and meeting hers in the mirror.

"Yes, I really did. you are a very gifted performer Jareth." She answered.

She reached around and sat her bag on the table. She laid her hands on his shoulders. His skin was so soft and smooth. It was almost a relief to touch him after these past few days.

He reached up and grabbed a hand, holding it there.

Sarah spoke near his ear. "Jareth I..thank you. For the song."

He gave her a little half smile, meeting her gaze in the mirror again. He wanted to tell her it was written for her, but couldn't. She wouldn't understand. Not yet.

He turned the chair and gently pulled her into his lap. Running his hands down her arms and wrapping his arms around her waist, looking up into her face

She didn't resist, but wasn't sure about it either. "Why have you been crying, my Sarah?"

Sarah's mouth dropped a little. "How did you..? She started, but was speechless. She didn't think he would know.

"I can see the redness, the remains of tears on your face. Sarah please do not cry because of me. There is no need. I would never hurt you."

He touched her face under her eyes, trailing his fingers down her cheeks. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled he closer.

When his lips touched hers, Sarah moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity to touch his tongue to her lips, urging her to let him in, which she did.

Sarah melted into his body, turning and wrapping herself around him. She loved how he tasted. She heard him groan as she ran her hands down his chest, lightly scratching his skin.

He hands slid down her back to cup her full bottom, squeezing her softly. He felt her warm center pressing close to his hardening body.

After a few minutes she pulled away, needing to breathe.

"Jareth...Oh god..I'm just not ready to go too far...a part of me wants to, but I can't yet." She breathed.

Jareth was pressing his lips to her neck,nibbling her skin.

He stopped and looked up at her. "It's okay love, really. I wouldn't want to be with you here. I just needed to have a taste of you. When I have you we will be securely locked in my bedroom so I can ravish you properly."

She laughed a little and nodded. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

He stood too, and sweetly kissed her on the forehead. He let her go and turned to put on a clean shirt.

"I must go meet the masses. Care to join me?" He asked, taking her hand.

She nodded but slowly let go of his hand. "Yes, but I don't think we should hold hands or anything in front of others. Not yet anyway. I'm not ready for that either. All the gossip."

"Understandable. Might put you in an awkward situation with your boss, I suppose." Jareth answered, opening the door and stepping out, he turned and held it open for Sarah.

They both made an effort to put a distance between them, trying not to look anything but cool and collected.

There were many people waiting in the common area behind the stage. Jareth put a plastic smile on his face and walked in.

He greeted people and shook many hands. He continuously thanked everyone for coming to the show, and signed posters, CDs shirts and anything else shoved in front of his face to sign.

Sarah slipped in a couple of minutes behind him trying to stay unnoticed. A few males gave her an appraising eye but otherwise most were focused on Jareth.

His presence was so large it thankfully overshadowed her.

Finally most of the fans had their souvenirs and were ushered out, and only a few fellow musicians and various VIPS were left to socialize.

Jareth was answering a question from a reviewer for the papers when he noticed the crowd had gone relatively quiet.

A melodious English baritone came from behind him. "Mr King."

He turned and was greeted with the sight of a familiar blued eyed man of about his height, accompanied by a lovely tall dark skinned woman.

Jareth smile genuinely for once this night stuck out his hand. "Mr. Bowie. I am honored you came. Please call me Jareth."

The English singer bowed his head slightly and smiled. "Then you must call me David."

Sarah had walked up behind Jareth, openly staring at the legendary singer and his companion.

Said legend's eyes slid to land his gaze on her. "And who is this?"

Jareth noticed Sarah standing right behind him, starstruck. "This is Sarah Williams, a journalist from Rock Life magazine writing an article on myself. It will be quite the expose, I'm sure." She took her arm and drew her forward.

David took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. " A pleasure Miss Williams."

Sarah shivered a little in delight. She resisted the urge to giggle like a teenybopper. "Wow. I mean, thanks. It's mutual. I'm honored."

He grinned at her then turned back to Jareth. "I just wanted to come back and compliment you on the great show Jareth. Have a wonderful tour across the pond. We must be off."

He turned and took the arm of the woman with him, strolling away casually.

Sarah looked up to meet Jareth's eyes. "You know, I've never noticed before, but you two kind of look alike. Maybe you are distant cousins or something."

Jareth turned to watch the duo leave down the backstage hall to be escorted to their car waiting behind the arena. Thinking.

"I honestly don't see it myself. However I will take your word for it, precious. If I am to be compared to anyone, I could do much worse. Who would you like to play you in my movie, Sarah?"He asked, smirking and raising his brow.

Sarah laughed. "Let me think about it. I'll get back to you."

Once the obligatory socializing was done, Jareth escorted Sarah to his car and ushered her inside.

Once in side Sarah sat across from him blushing at being alone with him again. She refused to look at him and started out the window the whole ride to the hotel.

While Jareth simply observed her smiling a little. He knew she was uncomfortable, and like the feeling he was the one making her feeling that way.

Once they arrived, the driver got out opened the door. Jareth got out first and held his hand out for Sarah, who took it and let him pull her up. They made their way upstairs and finally the were at her door.

She leaned against it, and he put a hand against wall and leaned over her. She looked up at him nervously, biting her lip, uncertain how to proceed.

She wasn't quite ready to take that final step, but her body was screaming to pull him inside and have her way with him right here and now.

"Jareth..I...crap I don't know what to say. I don't do this often." She giggled nervously.

He watched her closely looking for any sign of acquiescence. "Often or never?" He asked suggestively. He ran a finger under her jaw and down her neck and chest, stopped at her neckline.

She knew what he was asking. " Often. Not never, I have dated and stuff. They all pale in comparison to you."

Jareth laughed. "Oh my dear you have no idea. There is no man on earth that will ever compare to me."

Sarah rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but it also kind of turned her on further. How confident he was. "That is probably true, but is it wise to say that too a girl you are trying to seduce? Most girls don't like a big ego you know."

"You are not most girls, Sarah. You are the most unique female of your kind. The only one suited for me. I think you like it very very much." He replied, still touching her here and there. Her arm, her waist, her hair.

Sarah was a little confused at the way he worded his last comment. Not sure what he meant by "her kind."

"Alrighty then, Mr. King. I think I had better go in and get some sleep. Early day tomorrow, plane to catch you know."

Jareth sighed, and back away a step. "I suppose. Sleep well, Sarah, sweet dreams."

Sarah opened the door and went in. She watched until he was out of sight, then closed and locked the door.

Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to follow him to his rooms and let him have all of her, but her brain managed to wrestle control.. for tonight. She expected this may be a nightly battle.

More like 24/7, her inner voice said.

"I was right..sooo much trouble!" She said out loud to the empty room.

She shook her head to clear it then went to get ready for bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a looong day. Again.

**I must apologize to Honoria Granger for failing to give her props for the idea of David Bowie making an appearance in this story, she was the first to suggest it, and I was remiss in acknowledging that earlier when I originally published these two chapters! Sorry I really had intended to say that on original publication and had personal issues that gave me a severe case of CRS.**

**Thank you Die Kochbar, tabby1216, Comical Freaka(Yep, he is going to work for it hehe), TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves( Roxy has her role to play, but I promise she will survive) Jareth'sQueenbitch(how could I not hehe)Ellen Weaver(Sarah gets first dibs LOL)and FireShifter(All will be revealed!)**

**I have had an awful case of writer's block the past 4-5 days. I have 9-10-11 pretty much done and 12 planned out so I'm safe for the next few updates. As I have said I have Anxiety so when I am dealing with a bad cycle of it, my creativity just bottoms out. I had something come to me this morning so I think that's a good sign. i'll probably be attacked by inspiration shortly and type my fingers to little nubs hehe. **

**You will all LOOOOOOVE the next 3 chapters especially 10-11! Finally I will earn my "M!" I'm making a citrus salad with a side of peaches!**

**One last note: So not a lyric/poetry writer, so crossing my fingers the song doesn't sound stupid hehe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So the "M" rating begins. Just a little lime juice for you all ;)**

Chapter 9.

The next morning Sarah got up early and packed her bags, then went down to the lobby to meet the entourage who would all be traveling together on Jareth' plane.

When she got there he saw Hoggleston, Mr. Fox, and Luddy. Jareth's band, Jerry The cook, Hazel and her husband Stan, the tour manager, and a few others she recognized from the crew rounded out the entourage.

She also saw Roxy hanging off the drummer, Michael's arm.

Ohhh..so that is how she wheedled her way on, through the drummer, Sarah thought.

She shook her head a little. She had a suspicion that Michael was going to get very hurt when he found out the truth of that situation.

The blonde looked up from flirting with the musician, meeting her eyes. She then looked away quickly, like she was slightly ashamed to be there.

Sarah found this odd, but let it go. She had best just be polite.

Finally Jareth appeared, escorted by one of his bodyguards. Sarah had found out the day before his name was Tim, and he had worked for Jareth for 4 years now.

He also had a wife and 5 kids he was supporting, and thanks to this job, did so very well. Though it meant so much time away from them right now.

The other guard, the one who took the night shift, Sarah had not talked to yet. She knew his name was Juan, and that was about it.

Jareth greeted the group. Good morning everyone!" We are finally off to England! Everyone is here, yes?"

He looked around mentally checking off names as he saw the faces. He stopped at seeing Roxy, frowning briefly, then continued on until his eye rested on Sarah, who got a brief smile.

Sarah smiled back, but tried to make it look casual.

"Shall we then?" Jareth said, everyone gathered into the cars waiting, and made their way to the airport.

Sarah was of course put into Jareth's car with, Hoggleston, Stan and Hazel too. Jareth insisted she sit next to him while he talked to Stan about the itinerary. Sarah tried to scoot over to give him so space, but he would only move closer, so she finally stayed put, and fidgeted.

Her eyes met Hazel's, and the older woman gave her a knowing look and sympathetic smile.

Hoggleston tried to look anywhere but at Jareth and Sarah. He could see the bond weaving itself, beginning to bind her to HIM.

He knew it was supposed to happen, but he prayed she would not be hurt or lost in the process.

He knew when she was in The Labyrinth she was the chosen one. The Labyrinth itself had forewarned him of her impending arrival. That he was to cooperate to help the king to keep her there. In the end, he could not do it.

She was just too young, too innocent. She needed time to learn and grow. To help Jareth retrieve her was his punishment.

The only thing that keep him going about his task, was that once she was the queen, she would remain as such for all time and he could see her occasionally. She would never die in the mortal world.

He desperately hoped she would forgive him someday, once all was said and done and she got her memory back.

They finally arrived at the airport and made their way through security, boarding the plane and waited for takeoff clearance.

Sarah was grateful for a seat in the back, trying to distract herself but going over her notes and doing more outlining and blocking.

Eventually Jareth plopped into the seat beside her, and everyone got settled and strapped in.

Finally they were off. Sarah's grip tightened on the armrest. She hated this part most. She didn't mind flying, but takeoffs and landings always made her nervous.

She closed her eyes and sent out a silent prayer. She felt long fingers wrap around her hand, and opened her eyes.

"Afraid to fly, Sarah?" Jareth asked in a whisper.

"No, just afraid to take off and land" She whispered back, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

"Ah. Do not worry my love, I would never let anything happen to you." He said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

A warm feeling went through her at him calling her "my love." He had this way of making such declarations seem like they were absolute fact, that nothing would ever happen to her as long as he was there to shield her from it.

She wanted to believe it with every fiber of her being, but she had a deep fear that ultimately the one who would hurt her the most, was him.

She put everything away and leaned back once the plane leveled off. She noticed Jareth had closed his eyes and drifted off, but still held her hand.

Looking around she noticed Roxy was sitting next to Michael. He was chattering away at her ,but she was staring at them.

In a very peculiar way, almost like trying to figure out what was going on between them, and trying to find the weakness in it.

Roxy noticed Sarah was looking back at her and turned away, face reddening.

No one hated themselves more than Roxy Love in this moment.

Sarah drifted off, her head eventually laying on Jareth shoulder.

Others on the flight noticed, giving each other silent looks of wonder and interest. Jareth was showing more interest in the woman than they had every seen. They kept their thoughts to themselves, letting the two be. He had no tolerance for gossip about himself.

A couple of hours later Jareth woke up, noticing Sarah was still asleep.

He was about lay his head back down, not wanting to disturb her, when he saw a little red book peeking out of a pocket on her bag. He gently maneuvered until he could slip it out of the pocket and hold it in his hands.

He could feel The Labyrinth's magic in it. It took him back when he was first alerted to Sarah's presence. The book connected her to the maze, which was connected to him.

He had been shocked to discover the book in the hands of a 15 year old mortal girl. Her belief had been absolute, and what had led her to call upon him.

How she provoked him that night. She drove him crazy, undoing his traps and riddles, angering him, smarting off. He had loved it. Finally a proper challenge.

As time went on he was dumbfounded that he had begun to desire her, care for her. A mortal slip of a girl. In the end he offered her everything, and she had rejected him. The pain was something he had never known before.

Back to the present, Sarah's eyes had opened and she was watching him. "I found that in a park when I was a teenager. It was one of my favorites for a while, read it over and over. Then suddenly I put it away and never thought of it again, until a few days ago."

He smiled tightly, saying nothing, but handed it back to her. "Do you believe in fairy tales, Sarah?" He whispered.

She tucked it back into her bag. "I used to. Then I made the decision to live in the real world. Lately though, it's all been coming back to me. The wonder, and the joy of fairy tales, and happily ever afters."

Jareth kissed her on the forehead, and got up to request a meal be brought out to the passengers.

Sarah felt her emotions begin to overwhelm her again, and quickly went into the small bathroom.

There was knock. "Sarah?" She heard Jareth say.

She sniffled a bit and wiped her face, opening the door a crack. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" jareth asked, leaning against the door.

She opened it a bit more, and he shimmied past her to join her in the small room.

"I'm fine, just can't seem to control my emotions lately."

She was pressed up against the sink, and Jareth was literally inches away from her.

She reached up and touched his face. He pressed his cheek into her hand and met her eyes, swallowing hard.

"What are you doing to me, Jareth? Why do I feel this way? I just met you, but I can't stop myself."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

He Held fast to her, capturing her lips, her tongue as it tangled with his. He moved his lips down her throat and nibbled on her neck and shoulder.

Sarah was in heaven. No man had ever mad her feel this way, with just a kiss, a touch.

She felt him kneel a little and lift her to perch on the sink, while he worked his tongue down to the edge of her shirt, pushing it down to get to more of her skin.

He pushed her shirt up and cupped one of her breasts, moving his thumb over a nipple, the sensation making her gasp and causing a bolt of desire to go straight down to her center, making her aroused and damp. She squirmed and rubbed against him automatically, her body seeking satisfaction.

He pushed her shirt all the way up, and then her bra. He gave her a wicked grin, kissed her on her full lips, then leaned down and took a rosy pink nipple in his mouth, sucking, the ran his tongue over and around making the peak hard and achy.

Every swipe of his tongue was another hammer against the wall she had been trying keep around her heart, her body. Every soft bite elicited soft moans from her lips.

Jareth was so enthralled with her response to he attentions to her body. He loved her soft moaning of his name. Her taste was was sweet like a ripe juicy peach, and he wanted to devour her.

His body was hard and ready to drive into her, to bring them both the release they were crying out for...but he stopped.

He pulled back and looked at her, flushed and damp with sweat and desire, as was he.

Her eyed slightly glazed, she looked back at him through half closed lids, her need obvious.

"Why did you stop?" She asked him, her voice husky.

He kissed her hard, pressing against her so she could feel him.

"Do feel that my Sarah? Jareth asked her, his voice almost a growl. "That is what you do to me. I would like nothing more than to strip you bare and join myself with you. But Sarah, you are..so..I don't want to take you here in a cramped airplane bathroom. I want to lay you on a bed full of silks and furs. I want to taste very part of you. I want to make love to you in every way we can think of, and when we are done, start again. I want to spend eternity with you, satisfying both of our desires."

Sarah gaped at him. Eternity? Is he asking me to..marry him? What the hell?! She pulled down her bra and shirt.

"Jareth, I admit that I want you. I can't fight that. But if you are saying what I think you might be... My career is just taking off, and I'm guessing that this will lead to other stuff, like babies and a house in the country and..I don't know if I'm ready for that."

A bolt of lightning went straight to his heart thinking of her pregnant with his child. He hugged her tightly for a moment, then reluctantly let her go and stepped away.

He grasped her arms and spoke. "That's isn't what I meant. At least not now. I got carried away, precious."

He opened the door and slid out of it, closing it behind him. Which left her to straighten her hair and clothing, giving her a few minutes before she followed him out.

When she rejoined him in their seats, she gave took his arm and gave it a squeeze. A few minutes later food came and it gave them something to concentrate on besides what had almost happened.

They ate and talked Jareth asking her all about her life. She gladly told him everything. He was so easy to talk to. In turn she asked him about his. Some things he was open about, some more evasive.

She was beginning to think he had a shady past he would rather not share.

Finally the pilot advised them to all strap in for landing.

Sarah heaved a big sigh of relief once they got on the ground and made it to the hotel.

Once again she was given the room next to Jareth's. Most everyone else was on the same floor too.

She saw Roxy and Michael had the room across from hers. Oh joy.

She put her things away and called her boss to let her know they had made it safely, then threw herself on the bed and thought about Jareth, about almost having sex with him in the airplane bathroom..everything that had happened the last 4 days.

She was baffled by the strength of her feelings for this man.

She shook it off, and went and took a long hot shower. She always hated the airplane smell that lingered post flight.

They were gathering downstairs in an hour or so for a celebratory gathering to kick off the European in the hotel bar and restaurant.

So she dressed nice, but casually,in a silky green shirt and black slacks. She put her hair up, and dabbed on a little makeup. She grabbed a small purse she had packed and slid her feet into some low heeled mules and left her room.

As she walked out she met Michael and Roxy. "Hey girl!" The drummer said, his arm around the blonde. Roxy gave her a tight smile. She Looked sexy as always, an tight red dress and high heels.

Sarah put on a smile. "Hey guys, on your way downstairs?"

The two nodded, and she was obligated to walk with them. Michael was chatty, cracking jokes and playing around. He was very taken with Roxy, Sarah noticed. She felt bad for him. She just knew in her gut Roxy didn't feel the same way.

Everyone met and drinks were ordered. Jareth making sure Sarah was at his immediate right at the head of the table.

Everyone drank and talked. Sarah was just enjoying seeing Jareth so relaxed, even laughing.

The alcohol didn't seem to affect him at all. Jareth was sure not like most musicians she had ever known. Most drank to excess often. She asked him about it.

"I've never been one to enjoy alcohol much, love. Plus too much puts on unnecessary pounds." Was his answer.

Sarah could understand that, he needed to keep himself in good shape. touring and performing took a lot out of a person. Alcohol was certainly not a good idea if you wanted to maintain a certain level of health.

Finally the gathering was over and they all went to their prospective rooms. As Sarah readied for bed, again she was tempted to go to him, to give in and give herself to him.

She could feel him, so nearby. She knew he was waiting for her to come. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Not tonight.

She crawled into bed and tossed and turned in frustration, finally, she slept.  
_

Sarah woke up to a gray London day. She showered and changed, and gathered her supplies in her bag. She had an idea to talk to some fans that day, finding out what was so appealing to them about Jareth King.

She left quickly, grabbing a coffee and pastry on the way. She used public transport to make the trek to the venue in London. It was fairly easy once she figured out which trains would get her there. She had always had a good sense of direction.

As she thought, there were people already waiting outside. She wandered through the crowd of about 30 or so people, asking questions, listening to anecdotes, and was generally impressed with the loyalty of these people to their favorite performer.

She was careful to not let it be known she was travelling with Jareth and his entourage, to avoid the pleading and cajoling to get her to introduce them to him. She had her creds and passes but kept them neatly tucked away.

After she was done, she had some fish &chips for lunch wrapped in newspaper, munching them on the way back. She had been to London once before and had fallen in love with the greasy English food, so it was quite a treat.

She took her time returning to the hotel, taking in the city, walking off her greasy, delicious lunch. It was a few miles and it was nice to get some exercise and fresh air.

When she walked into the hotel lobby. she was immediately met by Mr. Hoggleston, Mr. Fox, and Stan the tour manager.

Hoggleston was instantly in front of her. "Where have to you been Sarah? Mr. King was frantic! You can'y just disappear like that. He told me to escort you to his rooms as soon as I caught sight of ya!"

Stan was calmer. "Miss Williams, Jareth is fiercely protective of anyone under his care whether temporary or permanent. He insists to know if you leave the hotel at any time, so he can send someone along with you."

Sarah gaped at them both. "What do you mean, I've been here before. I was here for a month or so a few years ago, so I know my way around okay. I was working."

Mr. Fox waved a finger at her. "My Lady, with all due respect, we insist you do as Mr. King asks."

Sarah felt good old fashioned anger rise up. She had been taking care of herself for a long time.

"Well, then I guess I should go talk to Mr. King." She said tightly. She stomped to the elevators and pressed the button, tapping her foot.

While she was in the lift, her ire grew. How dare he! Jerk!

She fumed down the hallway, red faced, and showed her pass to the guard, who noticed her mood. He reluctantly knocked on the door and announced her, which Jareth opened immediately. He must have been waiting for her, or for word of her return.

Sarah pushed through the door, and he closed it. He stood in front ofher, arms crossed, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Where did you go Sarah? you can't just go traipsing around an unfamiliar city unescorted! Someone could do you harm!" He demanded.

Sarah stopped in front of him, fuming. "How DARE you, Mr. King! I am a grown damn woman! I have lived on my own since I was 19 years old. I have worked, paid my bills and took care of myself without YOUR assistance! Do not think you can boss me around like you do your other minions! I will NOT put up with it! I will go wherever I want, whenever I want, and do my damn job the way I see fit!"

Jareth grabbed her arms and met her angry stare for angry stare. "Insolent woman! Do you not understand I am responsible for your well being while you are part of this group! How dare you talk to me that way! if Something happened to you I could not live with myself! I rule here! Not you!" You will do as I say!"

Sarah wrenched herself out his grip. "Rule? Who The hell do you think you are? This isn't a monarchy, Your Majesty, and you would never be able to pay me enough to follow you around doing your bidding! I do not owe you an explanation of where I go, what I do, or who I do it with. But just so you know..I was talking to YOUR damn fans, who said some very nice things about you by the way. although I don't know why. You are a pompous conceited asshole, who thinks everyone and everything show bow to his will. Guess what Mr. King, not me. Not now not ever!"

Sarah ran to the door, wrenched it open and dashed to her room, unlocking it and go inside, locking the door behind her in fear he might follow.

She spent the afternoon to herself, trying to get past the fight she had with Jareth. She tried working for a while, but gave up when trying to write about him wasn't working. She kept mentally trying to fit the words "biggest jerk that ever existed" into her article somewhere.

She did some exercises to burn off the angry energy, then took a small nap.

She knew Jareth and most everyone else had already gone to the venue to get ready for the first of two London shows. They had a great deal of work to do. She still didn't feel like dealing with anyone, but knew she had to go.

She opting for her basic jeans and tshirt again. As she was pulling in her boots, there was a knock on the door.

Chef Jerry was there, with a cart of food."Good evening Miss Williams, Mr. King sent this for you."

She was tempted to slam the door, but since the man in front of her did nothing wrong, she waved him in.

"I have to get back, but here is a note, Mr. King asked me to deliver it to you personally." Jerry said. He handed her an envelope, nodded, and left.

She opened it and took out the note, and read:

_Sarah, _

_I apologize for my earlier outburst. The thought of you gone, or worse, upset me greatly and I took it out on you. Please accept this repast as a peace offering. I do hope to see you later at concert._

_Love,_

_Jareth_

Sarah smiled a little, then frowned again. Really? Ugh! How can she stay mad at him when he does charming things like send her food and writing sweet notes?

There was also another rose on her plate. She picked it up and sniffed the sweetly scented flower.

Taking The lid off, she found a perfectly sized pizza for one, laden with cheese and pepperoni with mushrooms. She couldn't help but smile then. She had told him on the flight over that this was her favorite junk food.

She had no idea how he managed it, but she decided not to question it. She found an ice cold root beer to go with it, also something she had told him.

After eating her meal, she finished getting ready, and called downstairs to see if there was a car waiting.

There was so she quickly made her way down there, found her car, and left to the concert hall.

When she arrived, there was already a frenzy of activity. She had to ask several people to finally find her way to the dressing room area. Stan was just coming out of what surmised was Jareth's room.

He held the door open and gestured."Go on in, Miss williams." He said. She stepped in and noticed this room was much smaller than the place they had just come from. Hazel was just finishing up.

"Miss Williams!" She declared grinning at her. "good to see you. hon. I'm done here, so I'll leave you two to talk."

Hazel dashed out of the room, but stopped to give Sarah a knowing look. Apparently knowledge of their fight had gotten around the crew.

Jareth looked up and met her eyes in the mirror, then looked away.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, Sarah?" He finally asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it was delicious. Thank you. I've been eating quite well these past few days. I think I will need to diet when I get home." She laughed.

For a long moment they didn't speak.

Then finally, "Jareth I.." Sarah started at the same time Jarth said, "Sarah will.." they both stopped again. Their eyes met again and they both laughed together.

"Please, after you." Jareth said.

Sarah blushed. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I know you are protective of...everyone. But really, I can find my way around. I'm used to taking care of myself."

Jareth smirked a little. "I should have realized, Sarah. Your strength and fire are what I always..well it's a good trait to have."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "So...we're good then?" She asked.

Jareth stood and put his arms around her. "We are more than good, love." He said as he held her. They stayed that way for a fe minutes.  
Jareth was shirtless, wearing a robe. Sarah indulged herself and rubbed her check on his smooth skin. He always smelled so damn good.

Before she got carried away, she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Good. I think I will just watch from the side of the stage tonight. So I'm going to go and I'll see you out there, okay?"

Jareth smirk got a little wider. "Wherever you would like to be is fine. I'll see you wherever you are."

He kissed her and turned to finish getting ready.

Sarah left and found a good spot, out of sight of the audience, but a perfect view of the band.

There wasn't an opening act for these shows. so it wasn't long before Jareth and his band took the stage, and Sarah let herself get lost in his voice.

Sarah swayed to the music eyes closed. Everything faded away except him.

The crowd was having a great time too, she saw when she she peeked out. He knew how to command an audience that was for sure.

Once the concert was over, after 3 encores, The band came off stage sweaty and tired, but happy.

Jareth was grinning when he found Sarah. "Have fun?" He asked as he wiped his face and neck off with a small towel.

She noticed how he glowed a little when he was done performing. "You were wonderful!" You certainly have a way with charming people." She squeezed his arm.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Why thank you love. It's a gift."

After everyone changed and cooled off, the group made their way outside.

There were a throngs of people waiting to get autographs and pictures, and he and the band signed as much as they could and talked to as many fans as they could before they needed to catch their rides back to the hotel.

When finally they arrived there, still more people were waiting..especially the girls, several of whom Jareth had met up with before in London.

They flirted and touched him, cajoling for attention, trying to be invited to his room.

Jareth was patient but firmly denied them all, as Sarah was there trying not let her jealousy get the better of her.

She knew it was her idea to not show their mutual interest in public yet, but it was hard not to notice..he still liked the attention very much, whether he took them up on it or not.

Finally they got past all the fan and groupies and got to the elevators, getting to their floor where it was nice and quiet.

Jareth escorted her to her door.

"You have not said much since we left the hall, Sarah." Jareth said quietly so no one elses till milling about could hear.

"I know. I just...look Jareth, you are a pretty virile guy. I would understand if you went back down there and found someone else. It's not like we're a couple or anything just because we are attracted to each other. I know the score." Sarah whispered back.

"Anyway, goodnight." She turned to unlock her door.

"Wait." Jareth said, grabbing her arm. "Sarah, I don't want anyone else. Please know that. I realized tonight even being around those women, they pale in comparison to you. I can't change anything I've done, but I don't plan on repeating the same actions."

Well, he thought I might be able to change things, but the consequences of manipulating time could be the destruction of this moment.

He was not willing to take the chance.

Sarah felt her emotions taking her over, so she bit her lip to stop the quiver and avoided looking into his face. "Okay. well..I'm tired. Sleep well." She slipped into her open door and closed it behind her.

Jareth took a deep breath then let it out, sighing loudly.

He slowly turned and made his way to his rooms. Resigned to spending another night alone without Sarah.

He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Why did she keep denying both of them?

He nodded at the guard and went inside.

He stripped off his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, getting into the shower, all the while thinking about his Sarah.

"Sarah, please, don't make either of us wait much longer." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and let the water run over him, and let thoughts of her fill his mind. How I need you now, my love.

**I HIGHLY recommend no one miss out on chapter 10, we are going to get down and lemony. I mean there is going to be so much tangy pulpy lemon juice everywhere, people *may* want to wear protective clothing. Or maybe plastic sheets like a Gallagher show. For those who don't know who the comedian Gallagher is, look him up. He hits watermelons with sledgehammers, and provides the first several rows of his audience with plastic sheeting.**

**Thank you Die Kochbar, tabby1216, comical freaka, FireShifter, tmwillson3, TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves, MidnightChild, and Ellen Weaver for all your reviews! **

**The last week has been a real challenge to my writing. I literally could not write a word for 4 days. I would stare blankly at my computer screen for hours willing it to come, but it would not. Yesterday I finally managed a few paragraphs so I think I'm coming out of my anxiety fog. If you have it you know what I'm talking about. You can do things like walk, talk, eat, sleep, breathe, anything automatic, but cognitive thought is beyond you, I only have bouts like this a few times a year thankfully, but it's super frustrating.**

**Glad my "song" was well ****received. Trust me when I say that is the absolute best I can do in that arena. I always wished I could write poetry and lyrics but alas, I think my brain just doesn't work that way haha. Which is odd since my brain is made up of about 75% of other people's songs! Probably more than that but I'm giving it the benefit of the doubt that 25% might be free to use for other things besides storing song lyrics ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, my beloved readers, it is that time. Prepare for pulpy lemon juice everywhere. Hope you don't get any in your eye. It burns, but kind of feels good too. I think Jareth is a terrible influence on my muse and myself. **

**Should I have been listening to my Aladdin Sane CD on repeat while writing this? or "Velvet Goldmine?" Well if you like it, I guess so haha.**

**M for mmm mmm good ;)**

She collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She must have lain there for a good 10 minutes, thinking.

What I am waiting for? She thought. I know what I want. I know he wants me..yet I'm willing to send him off to some skanky groupie because I'm afraid to take the risk? What is the worst that could happen?

She got up and poured herself a drink, went out on the balcony, and thought some more.

The worst that could happen that I could get my heart broken. Then again, I might actually find someone I could be happy with, for once.

Every other relationship I've every had had started out not even a 100th as exciting as this, and still, I took a shot then...even when they just sputtered and died after a few months max. No one ever made me feel like he does just looking at me. I'm a grown woman. Why shouldn't I have a good romp once in a while, even if that's all it is?

Maybe I should just get it out of my system, if I just do it, maybe then it will just fade away. Like every other relationship I've had. I can keep my head, do my job. The article is almost done anyway.

Sarah gulped down the rest of her drink, making a decision.

She quietly left her room and went down the hall. The guard was there reading a magazine.

"Is Mr. King available?" She asked, getting his attention.

The man looked up and smiled. "Hey, Miss Williams, for you, always. He told me to just wave you on in if you wanted to see him. If his bedroom door is locked though, please wait. He asks not to be disturbed if that is the case. Something about meditating or whatever."

"Thanks." She responded. She walked past, went through the door the guard opened, then closed behind her.

The moonlight was shining into the room through the gauzy curtains, but no lights were on. Maybe he was in bed already. The bedroom door was ajar though, and she could see there was a light on on the other side somewhere.

She stepped in the room but didn't see him. She could see the light was coming from the bathroom.

She could hear the shower running. Then she heard the distinct sound of male humming.

She paused for a moment. Should she go in? Or wait? Maybe she could go talk to him but stay on the other side of the door.

She approached the door, the humming got louder. The melody was of a song she found vaguely familiar but couldn't place.

She wondered where she had heard it. Probably one of his, one of those that was buried deep on one of his CDs. Not one played on the radio. It was very pretty though.

She knew the showers had doors on them, so figured she would be safe looking around the corner.

She stepped and looked towards the shower and saw..him.

He had left the door ajar on the shower and she could see the entire backside of Jareth King, and holy crap is was the best backside she had ever seen.

She knew she should back out quietly and not stare, but she couldn't help herself. He was lean and toned and lightly muscled but perfectly proportioned. His legs were long and graceful. She knew he would be beautiful, but she was mesmerized.

He started to turn and she ducked out just in time. She leaned against the door, her heart pounding. Her body grew hot by just seeing him. If she would have stood there another second, he would have seen her. Not to mention she would have seen..oh god she would have seen..him.

Jareth meanwhile, in the shower, knew the moment she crossed the threshold to his bedroom. It was warded to alert him thusly. He smiled to himself, and turned back around to face the spray of water. He patiently waited to see if she would come to him, or run away.

He was tempted to call out to her, but decided against it. He sensed if he did she would lose her courage and flee. So he feigned ignorance of her presence, and started singing. "Ahhh..Sweet Sweet Sarah.. you will be the end of me..."

Sarah heard him start singing and her legs weakened. She could not fight it anymore. She swallowed hard, kicked off her boots and pulled off her socks, took her jacket off and threw it on a chair, and stepped back into the bathroom.

Barefoot she padded across the tile floor and took off her clothes, then laid them neatly on the sink.

Naked, she stepped into the shower behind him, and laid her hands against his smooth back.

Jareth smiled. Now you are mine, my love.

"I was wondering if you were going to stand at the door all night, or join me." He said chuckling.

He turned and took her in. She was beautiful. Soft pale skin, full breasts and hips with a narrow waist, long legs, full behind. Her eyes were round and glistening as they looked into his. She let his words sink in.

"You knew?" She said in wonder.

"You are not walking around on little cat feet, my love, and I have excellent hearing." He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him.

Sarah drew a sharp breath at the full contact of his naked body to hers. She felt his erection already growing against her stomach.

"You are stunning, my Sarah. Like I knew you would be." He said. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs as he held her face in his hands.

Then finally, he kissed her. It was gentle at first. He nipped at her bottom lip, then massaged it with his tongue.

She yielded to him, and the kiss deepened.

As the water rained down over them, they indulged in each other. Their souls truly touching for the first time. The bond strengthening.

In the underground, The Labyrinth sang with joy. It knew it's chosen monarchs had finally found each other. It's King and Their Champion, bonding at last.

Sarah bent her head back so Jareth could kiss her throat. He ran his tongue over the sweet skin offered to him. He licked over to her ear, nibbling her lobe, then reversing the process and moving to the other side.

His long, strong hands moved over her body. Down her sides they went, over her back. They came around to cup her breasts and tease her nipples, then over her hips to cup her backside and press himself into her harder.

He worked his way back to her mouth, and slid his fingers down her belly to cup her between her thighs. He used one finger and found her most sensitive spot. He started rubbing there making her whimper and sigh in pleasure. She wriggled against him trying to breathe as he drove his tongue into her mouth to wrestle with hers.

He held her up with one arm, but didn't relent his attention at her center until she was trembling and struggling to stay upright. One last flick of his finger and she climaxed, losing all balance and her dead weight pushed him against the wall.

"Ohh my god...Jareth.." She moaned into his mouth.

He smiled against her lips. He pulled her hair carefully, tipping her head back and looking in her green eyes. They were a bit hazy after bringing her to her first of many many orgasms by his doing if he had anything to say about it.

"And that was just a little preview, Sarah mine." He told her. "We have all night, and I have extraordinary stamina. You will be fully sated and putty in my hands."

Sarah laid her head against his chest and ran her fingers over his pectorals, playing with his small pink nipples. She listened to his heartbeat and closed her eyes, hardly believing she was there.

The water was still sluicing over them. Both wet and slick, hair dripping.

Finally she spoke. "I'm getting all pruny." She looked up and gave him a half smile. Drops of water gathering on her lashes.

Jareth laughed into her hair. "As am I. Maybe we should repair to the bedroom before you continue your wanton seduction of my person."

Sarah giggled, standing on her toes and kissing him sweetly.

She pushed herself off of him and turned, taking his hand. He quickly turned off the water and followed the bare beauty leading him out of the shower.

He grabbed some soft fluffy towels and dried them both off.

While he was doing that she finally got a good look at his naked body. He was absolutely gorgeous, and...wow. She knew he was well endowed by the tightness of his pants, but he was even more so that she expected. She hoped she could accommodate him. It made her a little nervous.

Jareth noticed she was examining him. "Do you like what you see..love?" He asked, smiling, posing a bit, unabashed at his nakedness.

"Yes." she answered simply, blushing at what she was thinking. "I just, you are..oh my."

He brushed her damp hair away from her face, and again tipped her face up with his finger. "I'll take that as a complement." He kissed her, then made her squeal when he swooped her up and carried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

He sat her on her feet and pulled the covers back on the bed, then picked her up again and laid her on the silky sheets. He went and closed the doors to the bedroom, which activated the magic that sound proofed the room.

She watched him move, enjoying how his body moved when he walked. More like strutted she thought.

He got in beside her and put his head on his hand to prop it up so he could look at her face, while the other hand drifted over her body.

Sarah wasn't an innocent, but looking up at him, the way he was looking at her made her feel shy all of the sudden. Never had a man looked at her like he did, with such obvious longing.

She knew how to please a man, but not THIS man. This man, she knew would give her everything, and expected the same in return. He was such an incredibly powerful presence she hoped she didn't completely lose herself in him.

"What is it, Sarah?" He asked, almost as a whisper.

"I just don't want to disappoint you. You are way more experienced than me I know." she said, looking at him guilelessly.

"Oh my Sarah, that is not possible. You have no idea how I have longed for...How I have longed for someone like you to appear in my life. Just laying next to you I am happier and more fulfilled than I have ever been."

She took the initiative. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face down to hers.

He leaned over her, one leg going between hers as they kissed.

She moved her head up like in the shower giving him easy access to her neck. He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin.

He kept going, over her upper chest and between her breasts. The he found a nipple with his mouth, and sucked.

Sarah inhaled sharply, and moaned as he made love to her breasts with his mouth and tongue. The sensation going straight to her nether regions. She felt herself becoming slick and excited.

Her hands began playing over his shoulders and back, running through his soft locks.

Jareth loved the way she responded to him. She was completely open and in the moment, letting him in. The flavor of her skin, all peaches and vanilla cream, was something he would ever tire of.

He moved downward from her breasts, dragging his tongue over the plane of her stomach and circled her belly button. He had noticed earlier it was pierced, but took the opportunity to comment on it.

"This is unexpected." He said, tugging at the jeweled ring. Not enough to hurt, just so she knew what he was talking about.

Sarah had opened her eyes when he stopped his traveling. She met his smirking face as he fiddled with the piece of jewelry.

"Ohhh..yeah. I should have forewarned you. I did it a while back, on a dare. My friend was getting a tattoo and asked me to go with her, and told me I never do anything daring. So of course I had to do something silly and immediately show her I could. Stupid really, but it's done now. Does it bother you?"

He gave her a fiendish little grin. "Not at all. It's rather exotic, and stimulating. You don't have any other surprises I should know hmmm?"

Sarah snickered. "That is the extent of my bravery, I'm afraid. No other piercings besides my ears, no tattoos. I'm afraid my life has been rather conventional...until now."

Jareth laughed, kissing her belly button again."I think you are incredibly brave, delicious Sarah. You are the bravest person I have ever known. Braver than even myself."

"For piercing my belly button?" Lots of people are starting to do that." She answered, sounding baffled.

"No, for facing..." He stopped, he had forgotten she wouldn't know why."For facing me." He said simply. Leaving it at that.

Sarah didn't really know what he meant exactly, but left it alone. Now was not the time to question why.

Jareth parted her legs and lay between them, nibbling at Sarah's thighs. He wanted to take his time with her, discover everything. He could smell her excitement, her scent like an exotic flower just opening to the sun.

He chose to travel down her legs. He discovered she was ticklish behind her knees, and her toenails were painted pink. She wore a silver anklet with little moons and stars on it.

Sarah was mildly surprised he did just get right to heart of things, but he instead chose to explore her body further.

He took his time getting to know every part of her body not just the ones most guys immediately went for. He tasted the flesh of her ankles, and kissed her toes. She was amazed at how erotic it was.

Finally her worked his way back up to her thighs.

He pushed her thighs open further, and tenderly touched the folds that waited for him. He ran one finger between them, and felt how wet she was. He sucked the tip of his finger, enjoying the delicacy that was his Sarah.

So exquisite. He pressed her legs up to bend at the knees, and out, to spread her further open, and laid his tongue flat against her clit, then caressed it with the tip.

Sarah's back arched and she squeaked and squirmed. "Jar...ohh uhh..." She grabbed the bedding and twisted it in her hands.

Jareth feasted on her whirling his tongue around, and suckling, then softly biting her bud while flicking his tongue over the tip. She moaned loudly, became even more moist. He found her channel with a finger and slid one in, then two. curling his finger forward, to hit just the right place inside. Her body clamped down over his fingers as he worked her into a frenzy. Her thighs pinning his head in place.

He reach up with his other hand and found a nipple, pinching and playing with it. Her hand had sought out her own breasts at the same time. She ended up clasping his wrist while stimulating her other breast on her own.

Sarah moaned louder still, and arched again. Finally she went over the edge, convulsing as she climaxed on his tongue and fingers. He lapped at her, as more of her juices flowed over his finger and onto his tongue.

Finally her body collapsed from exertion, and she was left gasping for breath, panting and covered in a sheen of perspiration.

He removed his fingers and pushed himself up. Kissing her hard, then pulled away a little. He enjoyed the dreamy look in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"You are..." she breathed and sighed."You are really good at that."

"Just worshiping your delectable body the way it should be worshiped, beloved." He answered, burying his face in her neck and sucking at her skin. "I told you I will make certain you are completely satisfied. I meant it."

"I can't argue with that." Sarah answered back. "But...I want you to be satisfied too."

He sat up a little, meeting her eyes again. "Don't even worry about that, I will be." He wiggled his brows at her, making her smile and laugh.

He thrust himself against her hip and growled, letting her know exactly what he meant.

Sarah turn on her side, pushing him back onto his. She wanted to start returning the favor. She started stroking at his chin with her tongue. She worked her way around his neck and ears, then trailed her mouth over his shoulders and chest. She found his nipples and scraped them lightly with her teeth, making him jerk a bit and gasp.

She pushed back up and buried her face in his neck. "I want to make you feel good too, Jareth." She breathed into his ear.

Chills went through his body as she spoke. He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him to lay on top.

She sat up and looked down at him. The moonlight fell across his skin. She noticed how it had a slight shimmer to it, almost magical in nature.

She began to touch him. Raking her fingers over his chest, his stomach, his arms and face. Lightly, so delicate and gentle. She had never seen a person a beautiful as him. It was almost painful how otherworldly he was. How was such beauty possible in one human? His parents must both be stunning to create such a person, she thought.

"I think you are prettier than me, Jareth." She said, grinning.

"Pretty?" He asked with feigned indignity. "I'll have you know I'm a devastatingly handsome. There is no one prettier than you, regardless." He moved his hands up her legs and grabbing her hips.

Sarah bit her lip. "Roxy is." she said, frowning. "She makes me feel like a toad."

Jareth's eyes softened. "Sarah.. let no woman ever make you feel like you are anything less than magnificent. Roxanna is the same as a million other women, trust me. I have seen many women who look exactly the same. You are unique, a one of a kind jewel in a sea of gray rock. I see only you. It will always be this way."

Sarah leaned down and kissed him passionately. "For that, my king of rock and roll, you will be richly rewarded." She got up off the bed, while he looked at her questioningly.

She held out her hand and he took it, she pulled at him." Come sit on the side of the bed." She told him. He grinned devilishly and did as she asked.

She knelt in front of him between his legs, and really looked at his erect member for the first time.

He was smooth, and silky, but hard as steel, and thick. She really was starting to wonder if she would be able to do this.

She looked up at him, he could see the question in her eyes. He stroked her hair, smiling encouragement.

She sighed. Well here goes nothing. She took him in her hands, and stroked over the tip.

He hissed and mumbled in a language she did not recognize and rolled his eyes back into his head at her touch. Yes, he had let other women pleasure him with their mouth and hands, but their memories faded away as he was touched by Sarah.

She stroked him up and down, then took the head of his rigid shaft into her mouth and licked it, tasting the drops of his fluid that gathered there. His taste was indescribable. She wanted more.

She sucked him into her mouth deeper, increasing the pressure of her hands, and massaging the sack underneath. She closed her eyes and worked him more and more. His hips thrusting up to meet her movements.

Sarah was delighted at the sounds he made, he growled and purred, moaning her name. His hands were in her hair, fingers digging into her scalp.

She couldn't take all of him into her mouth, but did the best she could, and he didn't seem to be complaining. She kept up her actions for a bit longer until he pulled himself away from her, halting her movements.

"Sarah, you have to stop, Otherwise I won't be able to stop..." He said, breathing hard and and using all his power to control himself.

She smiled up at him her eyes boring into his. "You don't have to. I want to, let me...I want to please you." She said, and took him back into her mouth and hands.

He didn't argue. He laid back onto the bed, leaning on his elbows so he could watch her work on him. His hips moving up and down, she bringing him to arch his back and close his eyes now, like he did to her earlier.

He felt himself reaching the point of no turning back, and didn't fight it. "Sarah, I'm going to.."

His downward spiral began, and she took him in. All of him. She swallowed his seed, as he held tight to her head and thrust his hips towards her moaning loudly. His back arching even further as he shuddered and his muscles contracted.

Once it was over, his whole body relaxed. He looked down and she was gently cleaning him with her tongue. She winked at him and finished, placing a sweet kiss on the tip, then crawled over him.

She laid down on flush against his body, and kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could. He never want to let her go. His love.

He rolled her to the side, once again caressing Sarah all over.

Sarah was surprised to feel him growing hard again so soon. She looked down at his growing erection, then looked up into his eyes,

"You weren't kidding. Seriously, you are some kind of sex machine. It's been what 2 minutes?"

She took him into her hand, impressed.

Jareth eyes danced as he watched her play with him. "I told you, I have extraordinary stamina. Call it a special gift I've been blessed with."

He sat up and had her do the same. Then he had them turn so they were laying the long way on the bed with their heads on the pillows.

He sat back on his knees and looked at the woman laying before him. She was a goddess. She was the one he had waited to come along his whole very long life.

He flashed back to her younger self, with all the promise of the woman she grew to be. Now she was here. She was about to to be become a part of him for eternity, and he a part of her.

Sarah raised her arms up to him in invitation. His heart began to pound in anticipation. He was a bit nervous despite himself.

He got between her legs and laid down gingerly, his mouth meeting hers again.

He cupped her sex, and again used his fingers on her. He wanted to make sure she was ready and well lubricated. Not that that seemed to be an issue.

Sarah was again enjoying the feeling of him stimulating her, making her gasp again his mouth, then moan. a moan he captured with his lips.

He sat up a little, removing his finger and grasping her hips. He tilted her pelvis up to place himself at her entrance. He knew he had to be gentle at first. Especially while she was still human.

Jareth leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Wrap you arms around my neck, hang on to me. When I am fully inside, wrap your legs around me too."

Her eyes were huge and bright as she looked at him. She breathed deep and let it out, then nodded.

Jareth pushed himself in, her body opening to him. Gods, but she was tight. The feeling of her inner muscles grasping onto him and pulling him in further almost made him lose it right at that moment. He paused, gathering his control.

Sarah was breathing hard, whimpering a little. He wasn't hurting her at all , but sensation of him sliding into her, filling her, was incredible and almost overwhelming.

Her body seemed to surrender to him. As if it had been waiting for him, and him only. When he stopped she opened her eyes.

He was looking right into her face, as if to gauge her reaction.

She touched his face. "It's okay, keep going. You aren't hurting me."

He let out his breath. He didn't even realize he was holding it. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, then nodded.

Holding her hips in a solid firm grip, he slid himself in fully.

Sarah wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles at his back.

He laid down on her, his face to hers, his eyes to hers, and began to move. He thrust gently, the made little circles with his hips, to make contact with every pleasure point inside of her.

He never took his eyes from hers. He watched her eyes dilating as the pleasure began to build.

Sarah couldn't believe how he felt inside of her. She had no idea that sex could be this way ever. Already she knew more joy with him that she had even knew before with anyone.

She closed her eyes and grasped onto him harder, her fingers digging into his flesh.

Her hips beginning to grind against his as her body accommodated him. She was surprised and happy that it could. He fit her perfectly. She began moaning louder, and digging into his skin even deeper.

Something within her she was not even aware existed, caused her to put her mouth to his neck and bite down and suck his skin there, drawing blood. She had no idea why she did it. All she knew is that she want him to belong to only her. She needed to claim him. Anyone else who tried to take him away from her would be met with a wrath she could not name, and had no idea it even dwelled within her.

Jareth felt her teeth sink into the side of his neck, and it sent a shockwave through him. She had marked him, and didn't even realize what that meant for his people. Even a drop of his blood in her would start the change.

She let go of his neck and and ground her mouth against his, as his thrusting became more vigorous. groaning into his mouth.

"Jareth.." She sighed. letting the feelings overtake her.

The sound of his name drove him closer to the edge. He used his head to nudge her head up and reciprocated the marking, on instinct. She was his, always his, no one else, no one ever. He would kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

Sarah shuddered when his teeth marked her flesh. It was the most erotic sensation she had ever felt. She felt her climax beginning to build, and knew he was close too. She grabbed him again. "Harder, please.. oh god I need it harder."

The feral grin was back, his sharp teeth showing. She could see a bit of blood on them.

He growled and drove into her, no longer able to control himself as he lifted his upper body off of her and held on to her squirming thrusting lower half, and roared as he came deep inside of her. His woman. His mate. His beloved.

Sarah screamed with him, as her body clamped onto him and took all of him in. Her release seemed to go on forever.

Heat exploded from inside her where they were joined and dispersed all through her body, and his.

Their mutual orgasms faded, leaving them spent. Jareth laid back down on top of Sarah, cooing into her ear and neck.

He was grateful for the magic he had in place to keep people from hearing what went on in his bedroom. He knew he had been loud, and didn't care.

As he held her, he felt the bonding complete itself. Now no one else would even do, for either of them.

He also felt the magic that was holding her memories back. It was still there, albeit a little frayed. Soon very soon. All she had to do was say her right words, and the spell would break.

He just hoped she would understand why, and not flee from him. He knew she would be upset, probably angry, to say the least. They would get past it though. He could feel how much she already loved him. She HAD to get past it. He could not bear to let her go. Now he would not be able to let her go. Now that they had marked each other, he would always be able to find her.

He removed himself from her body, and laid down next to her. She was staring at the ceiling a bit dazed, letting her breathing return to normal.

After a few minutes she turned to face him. A satisfied smile played over her kiss swollen lips.

She traced his neck with her fingers, seeing the mark she left for the first time.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't meant to. I hope it doesn't scar. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually a biter. Then again I've never experienced anything quite that intense before." She said, still a bit boggled at her action.

He smiled back at her. "It will. But I don't mind. I reciprocated, in case you didn't notice."

She touched her own neck, and found the small wound. It was tender and stung.

She pulled her hand away and say her own blood, just a few drops. The wound already closing result of her taking his blood first.

She was not immortal as of yet, but being marked by one in such a way it was a good first step. She would already be stronger, and small wounds like that would heal within minutes. Her changing later on would be much easier on her now.

She laughed a little, remarking "I guess we have marked each other for life."

The thought filled her with a inexplicable feeling of happiness, of completion.

He kissed her tenderly. "Yes. For life, my precious Sarah. I agree."

He gathered her against himself. They wrapped their limbs around each other, snuggling and kissing, as they got sleepier and sleepier.

First Sarah drifted off, and Jareth relished in her soft body against his.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed to the gods that nothing would ever separate him from her, as he stroked her hair and listened to her breath and heartbeat.

Eventually, Jareth too, slept. Stubbornly still holding her tight to his body, unwilling to let her go.

**tabby1216: I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, thank you for continuing to read!  
Ellen Weaver: Jareth has fallen into some bad habits he has picked up from human counterparts. The closer him and Sarah get, though, the more he will come back to himself. For her he will find his way, I swear.  
HachimansKitsune: Thank you so very much! I again encourage everyone to seek out her stories! Dreams, Wishes & Plain Brown Wrappers is one of my top 3 stories on FF. Just for the "Body Shot Battle" chapter alone ;) One of the most sensual stories ever.  
tmwillson3: With these two, they are going to butt heads, a lot. Jareth needs someone like her though. She is able to stand toe to toe with him and not flinch. I toyed with the MHC scene, but ultimately did not want their first encounter to be in an airplane bathroom. Maybe later, for a quickie, but not right off. I saw Gallagher a long time ago live. Messy messy, but hilarious. Glad I was in the balcony. I thought maybe I should wear goggles to protect myself while writing this chapter hehe.  
MidnightChild: Awesome! Happy Belated Birthday! I love that I could give you a little present of a sort! nope, their relationship isn't perfect that is for sure. They are going to have to work a great deal out once things come to a head.  
queenofclover: Thank you and I am sorry for your loss too. My sweet boy is always with me though, as I'm sure yours is with you, permanently lodged within our hearts.  
****I felt realistically there had to be more of his people and descendants thereof in the mortal world, for whatever reason they might be forced or may have chosen to remain, or maybe don't know their heritage. LOL-ing at making you hungry! I actually cut a couple of "eating" scenes because there were way too many haha. I shouldn't write when I have the late night munchies ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who is out there reading and favoriting and following. Seriously you all and DB on my player have been my only motivations through a couple of bad weeks. I have managed to write chapter 12 the past few days, so I *AM* going forward now again, thankfully. **

**Muah! Blessings! Onto the next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been far too long! Ugh! I apologize for procrastinating a little. This is a super long chapter with lots and lots of citrus goodness for you all. The one thing I can say for myself is, I was so caught up in writing, it took time away from editing this to post. My muse came back to me me fully rested I guess, I've written 3 chapters the past week.**

Chapter 11.

Sarah woke up slowly, the sun dancing across her face. She sat up and stretched and yawned. As she stretched the covers slipped down and she noticed she was very naked.

The memory of the night before came flooding back to her.

Sarah leaned back into the pillow, grinning like a cat who ate the canary. Looking around she saw she was very much alone in the room. She spied a clock on the dresser and saw it was almost 10 am.

Crap! She jumped out of the lush bed and donned the silk robe laid on the bed he had left for her. It was a little big so it was probably his. She buried her nose in it and could smell his unique scent. Yep, his robe.

Sarah wandered into the bathroom, finding the clothes she had left there untouched.

She didn't think Jareth would mind if she used his shower, so she took a quick one and wrapped herself back up in his robe. She would put her clothes on before she left to go back to her room, but didn't think it was necessary at the moment.

She would rather stay wrapped up in his robe for a bit longer anyway. Finding a toothbrush still in it's wrapper laying on top of her clothes and small tube of toothpaste, she smiled a little at the gesture and made use of them. Then towel dried her hair and combed out the tangles with her fingers.

She made her way out of the bedroom, and found Jareth there in the main room, sitting at the dining table, sipping tea and talking on the phone. All he had on was a pair of loose black silk pajama pants that matched the robe, his hair pulled back. He was sexy as hell.

"Yes, that is it, make sure it is noted the number of rooms have changed as well." He was saying.

He looked up smiling and gesturing for her to sit. There was a fresh pot of coffee and creamers there waiting for her, as well as a tray of freshly baked scones.

"We will be there approximately at 1 pm, have everything prepared. Thank you. If you have any more questions please contact my tour manager Stan Martin. Room 1504. Yes that's it. Goodbye." He hung up the receive and turned to her.

"Good morning, Sarah love. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, drinking her coffee and putting a scone on the plate in front of her.

"I slept too long though. You should have woke me up." She lightly scolded him, but smiling too.

"Ah. Already my nagging better half, I see." He said teasing her. "You were sleeping so soundly, and there is nothing pressing today, I thought you could use the rest."

Sarah thought the morning after might be awkward, but it wasn't. It felt completely normal and right to be eating breakfast and bantering with him.

"Well, you did wear me out a bit, but I feel great this morning. close proximity to you seems to do that to me." She told him.

He knew why that was. She would be even more energized now. Between the bond, the blood and the magic she already held, she was bound to notice differences starting to appear in no more than a few days. He hoped she would say the right words before then.

"Speaking of which, tomorrow we will be traveling by car to our next stop on the tour. I have decided, you will stay with me. Your room is already paid for for the length of the trip, regardless, but I do hope you take me up on my offer. So there will be quite a bit more close proximity." He said casually, picking up his cup of tea and sipping at it.

Sarah's jaw dropped open. She hadn't expected him to make such a decision without asking her. Then again, she should have expected it. He did so live up to his name.

She sat her cup down and looked him in the eye. "Isn't that a bit fast...and presumptuous? I can't stay with you forever, Jareth. I mean, last night was...amazing. But I still have to go back to my life in a little more than a week. Not that I want to stop seeing you, or anything. Quite the opposite but, I do have a life, a job, an apartment in LA."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I am aware, Sarah. Just please be with me as long as you are here. Spend as much time with me as possible. That is all I ask. I am not asking you to give up your life."

Yet, he thought. Once she was immortal, his queen, she could come and go to the aboveground as she pleased, even keep writing if she wanted, he didn't care. Well he did, but he knew she would want to come and go at least for a while.

He might choose to come and go for a while too, anyway. Provided the spell broke quickly and he could finally return home.

Sarah saw the pleading in his eyes, and slowly nodded. "Alright. I don't see much difference anyway, I guess. It's just a place to sleep and shower while I do my work." She squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him.

Yeah, except I will be sleeping next to him every night..and something tell me there would be a lot less sleeping than usual, she thought. A tingle went through her body at the thought of making love to him every night of the next week. She hoped her body could take it.

She let go of his hand and retreated. Taking a large bite of her scone.

"Mmmm..blueberry?" She asked. "Really good, and sweet!"

"Speaking of sweet.." He remarked. He stood up and went around and bent down, kissing Sarah properly. She tasted of coffee and pastry, and her own unique flavor. "Good morning, love."

There was a knock on the door. The guard opened it. "Roxy Love to see you, Mr. King."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Fine, but tell her to make it quick, I have more important things to do this morning."

The big man at the door relayed the message and let her pass into the room.

Roxy swept in, Wearing a super short skirt and crop top and high heeled boots.

Doesn't she ever just wear jeans and a shirt or something? Sarah thought to herself. She sank into the chair, suddenly feeling self conscious at wearing Jareth's robe.

"Jareth." the blonde purred. "I'm afraid that Michael and I aren't working out. Is it possible for me to stay..somewhere else tonight after the show?"

Her eyes slid over to take Sarah in. Sarah saw a flash of something, then the woman raised her brow and smirked, looking her up and down.

"Very Well, Roxy. I'm sure there is a room or two available in the hotel. Not on this floor, of course. Downstairs." Jareth answered, he had started reading something and had not noticed the look Roxy had given Sarah.

Sarah smiled sweetly at the woman, feeling confident. "Oh no Jareth, I have an idea. As I will be staying with you now, I can move my things here and she can have my room. It no problem. I only used the bed once. Plus that way there will be an extra room the rest of the trip anyway." She grinned at Roxy, just a little too wide.

She was tired of this woman trying to make her feel frumpy and ugly.

Jareth looked up at her words, finally noticing the exchange. He grinned behind the accounting papers he had been reading.

That was his Sarah.

He said brightly "What a fabulous idea! There you go then Roxy, You have a bed for the night. How gracious of you, my Sarah." He nodded his head a little at her, then winked.

"Anything else, Roxy?" He turned back to her, saw she was blushing red. For once.

"No...I guess not. Well, I will leave you two to your breakfast. Thank you Sarah. You can give me your key when I see you tonight." She answered. She fled the room quickly.

Once she was gone, Sarah started to giggle. Which turned into a full blown laugh.

Jareth put his papers down and joined her. "Have I told you, precious, that you are magnificent." He said through the laughter.

Sarah's eyes were bright with mirth. "Yes, but for a completely different reason."

Jareth laughed more. "True, and that still stands too. I believe that was when you were seducing me in the shower, naughty thing. Sneaking into my room and appearing before me in your altogether. How was a poor unsuspecting man such as myself supposed to resist a wanton woman such as yourself?"

Sarah snorted in a completely unladylike manner. "Oh yes, pillar of society that you are. I'm sure you have never attempted to seduce anyone ever."

Jareth raised he brow again. "Attempted?"

Sarah laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Oh you must have been refused once or twice."

Jareth stood and held out his hand. "Come, Sarah."

She looked up at him skeptically. She had a feeling that was a double entendre. She took his hand, and he lifted her out of the chair, leading her to the plush leather couch.

He sat and pulled her down to sit astride him. Slipping his hands underneath the robe, he found her delightfully naked. He cupped her bottom and kneaded it. So full any round..she fits perfectly in my hands, he thought.

"What exactly are you doing to me, Mr. King?" Sarah said. She put her hands on his shoulders to have some leverage.  
He kissed her chest, then moved up to her neck and shoulder.

"Seducing you, my love." He answered. He look up into her eyes, daring her to refuse him. She did not.

He untied the robe and let it slide off. Sarah blushed a little. She wasn't really used to being naked in front of someone in full daylight. The night always hid most flaws.

"As I said, you are magnificent." He told her with a husky voice. He brought her face down to his and found her mouth with his own.

While they were kissing, Jareth cupped her breasts and played with her nipples, making them tingle and harden. He moved his lips down to replace he hands, giving each nipple the attention they craved, first one, then the other.

She tilted her head back and gasped in pleasure..then moaned his name..."Jareth..."

She felt her body lubricating itself, as she became aroused. She ground down on his lap, and felt him already hard and throbbing beneath her. Only his silk pants between what both of them wanted.

She started fumbling with the ties on his pants, but was clumsy in her haste, so Jareth helped her, holding her up with one hand while shoving the pants down and off, lifting his hips and finally setting himself free.

All the while never breaking contact with her skin, kissing and licking her wherever his tongue could reach.

He found her moist sex with his hand, rubbing and teasing her with his fingers her until she was close to her climax.

He pulled away, and she whimpered in frustration.

"Tell me what you want, Sarah." He said touching and kissing her here and there, but no where that would make her come without him.

"You know what I want." She ground out, slightly annoyed that he stopped.

Jareth laughed, and pulled at a nipple with his teeth.

"Say it." He whispered vehemently. "I want to hear you say it, Sarah. Tell me you want me. Tell me where you want me."

She looked into his eyes. He was studying her face intensely. Almost desperately. Like he needed to hear her say she wanted him, and him alone.

He did. After all this time, after everything that happened before, the way she rejected him, left him. He did.

Sarah's mouth opened and closed a few times. Dirty talk wasn't something she was really good at either.

Screw it, she thought. Just say it.

She took his face in her hands, and caressed it, her eyes looking into his. "I want...I want you. I want you inside of me. Deep inside of me. I want you to make love to me. To come inside me. I want it all."

Jareth grinned at her, he felt himself grow even harder at her words.

"As you wish." He took himself in his hand and found her damp opening, than pushed up as she seated herself on him.

He was all the way in before she could blink. Damn he feel so fucking good. No one ever filled her the way he did. She couldn't imagine ever being satisfied by another man now.

Sarah started to move and bounce and undulate on him, as he held her hips and plunged vigorously upward.

He knew the guard, at least, might hear, but he did not care. He held her against him and and with a thought made sure the door could not be opened from the outside.

Then he let himself get lost in her body, her spirit, as they coupled hard and fast on the supple leather sofa.

He licked the mark he left he night before, and she shook from the sensation. Ir was like a lightning bolt through her body, bringing her far closer to her completion.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and reciprocated. He gasped her name out and thrust harder.

Sarah noticed how her body seemed to know and recognize him ,and bend to his will. It was simply the most amazing feeling she had ever known. She gave herself over to it. She was so close.

As she started to reach her orgasm, her whimpers and moans got louder. Jareth covered her mouth with his, to muffle them. He felt her constricting around him and let himself join her in ecstasy.

Afterwards,she lay on his lap, her knees on either side for several minutes. They both were silent caught their breath.

Their bodies where damp with sweat and sex.

Sarah slid off to the side, with one leg still laying over his thighs.

Then he turned her to sit next to him. Sarah leaned against him as he wrapped an arm over her, they say little as they cuddled in the afterglow.

She finally turned to him and rubbed a finger over his cheek. "I think we are going to need another shower."

Jareth chuckled and looked both her and himself over. "I would say so. I'm sure we both look rather frazzled. Well, at least you look rather frazzled. i'm sure I look as fabulously handsome as always." He laughed and tickled her side.

"Oh you. You are such as jackass." She said laughing and moving to get away from his tickling fingers. He got up and lifted her into his arms, making her squeak in surprise.

He made his way into the bathroom and sat her down, then started the shower and led her inside.

They washed and teased each other, which led to another quickie, him pinning her against the wall and making her see stars.

Finally, a very pruny Sarah and Jareth emerged from the shower and dressed. Sarah put on the previous evening's clothes so she could go to her room and change.

The kiss goodbye seemed to last an hour, before she could force herself to open the door and walk out.

The daytime guard was there, Tim. he gave her a knowing grin and greeted her. Sarah blushed a little. She wondered if he heard them that morning.

She laughed to herself. Well I guess everyone will know anyway, what with Roxy coming in this morning. She made it to her room, changed, and spent the afternoon there working.

If she worked most of the afternoon, she might get much of it done and ready and still have a few days to enjoy the trip. She knew it wasn't quite what her boss had originally intended.

Truth was, Jareth had not done anything gossip worthy since she had been with the group. Well except with her, and she certainly wasn't going to include that.

The whole time she was working, she smiled and hummed. She felt happy and complete. She felt calm at last. She chuckled at herself. "Well I guess really amazing sex is good for the nerves." She said out loud. "Alright..quit stalling Sarah, get to work!"

So she did.  
_

After Sarah left to change and work on her story, Jareth spent sometime gazing out the window at the city and thinking.

Something had come to him went she left. The best thing to do, might be to tell her the truth before she gets her memories back.

He retrieved the item he had Hoggle bring from The Labyrinth. Sarah's ruby ring. He held it in his hand and thought about it.

He would tell her how he felt. The one loophole he had to exploit was he council said nothing about him telling her of their shared past before she broke the spell, and he was going to use it.

He *knew* she loved him, he had felt it. All she has to do is say it, and we will all be safe.

He touched the mark she put on his neck, smiling. After all, she was according to the laws of his land his wife and queen, and already a changeling.

He was as bound to her now as she was to him, and that was unbreakable. She took his blood, and he hers. It still shocked him she did first.

He now realized to continue this deception further would be dishonoring her. something he could not do to the one who was his wife. He had to, for once, trust that she would accept it as truth.

He knew she would be mad.

Mad probably didn't even begin to cover what she will feel. But she loved him, and he her, and would come to realize nothing was more important that that.

Jareth's hands tightened into fists, squeezing the ring tightly. She had to, or all could be lost.

Tomorrow night, he mused. the night was free of any other obligations and he could lock the door and tell her everything.

He had proof, with the ring she left with the Wise Man. He chose to let them have this night to enjoy each other, before facing the reality of situation.

He moved from the window and made to prepare for the evening's concert.  
_

Roxy hid in the bathroom of the room she shared with Jareth's drummer. He was a genuinely sweet guy and she hated deceiving him, but she had to.

There was no other way to go along to London. She already told him of her desire to get her own room, and he agreed they were better off as friends.

She let the tears flow. She hated herself, and what she was doing.

She liked Sarah a great deal, and loved Jareth like a brother. He had been good to her since he had been here in the mortal world.

Finally her tears stopped, and she took the yellow crystal out of the pocket of her bag.

Sniffing a little, she whispered. "They have bonded now. It is only a matter of time. I have to do it soon, or it may be too late. I will figure out something once we get to the next location."

A voice answered her. "Good Lady Roxanna, get it done. I want him banished for good. I want that kingdom."

"It will be done. The deal stands right?" She asked the voice.

"Of course, of course." was the reply.

A voice came through the door, Michael's voice. "Roxy? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Michael, was just feeling a little ill, I ate something that didn't agree with me I think." She answered.

She whispered into the crystal. "I have to go. I'll let you know."

She placed crystal back in her bag, cleaned up her face, and plastered on a smile, opening the door to Michael. "I'm ready, let's go!"  
_

The show went off without a hitch. The band and the audience satisfied with the outcome.

Many well known London musicians attended and gathered for the after party at the hotel.

There were drinks, music, and laughter abound.

Sarah had a grand time. Jareth kept Sarah nearby the whole event, which kept the women at bay.

People were speculating on their relationship, but he was nothing but a complete gentleman, introducing her as the journalist from Rock Life writing an in depth article about him.

Still when they were out of earshot a few remarked on how closely they stood, how they looked at each other, how he would touch her when they leaned in to listen and talk with each other, or she would lay her hand on his arm.

There was something more there, but no one knew exactly what. They were obviously attracted to one another, if nothing else.

As the hour grew late, Sarah excused herself and went upstairs first. She knew if they went together there would be too many rumors, so they had planned to make separate exits from the party.

She had moved her luggage to Jareth's rooms before they had left for the concert hall, and she had discreetly handed the key over to Roxy while they were seated side by side at the show.

Sarah had made a quick trip to a nearby lingerie store that afternoon to buy a sexy little nightie. She had only packed functional nightwear and really didn't want to climb into bed with Jareth wearing sweats and an old KISS t shirt.

It was pale green, short, made of silk and lace, tying in front between her breasts, with matching panties.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was a little shocked at what she saw. Her pale peaches and cream complexion shimmered slightly. Her lips were rosy red, her eyes bright and her hair shiny.

"Apparently good sex agrees with me in more than one way." She murmured out loud to herself. "Guess I'll have to kept doing it."

She smirked at her own joke. As far as she was concerned continuing to have sex with Jareth was the best idea she had ever came up with.  
_

Jareth was trying desperately to get away from the party. Sarah had left half an hour before and already the vultures were trying to circle.

How he could have ever found any of these females remotely appealing he had no idea. He had a goddess waiting for him in his bed, he had no need for these cloying human females with their trashy clothes and overpowering sickening perfumes.

He was actually a little nauseated he had let any of them put their hands or mouth on him.

What was he thinking?

He managed to break away and went to the bar for a drink. How he wished for some of the delicious wine made in his kingdom, as human drink had no effect on him. The peaches and several other fruits were magical there so while it would take gallons to get drunk on it, a couple of glasses could take the edge off an especially grating day.

"Hello Jareth." he heard behind him. He rolled his eyes, he knew this one.

He turned and met a pair of green eyes he had seen before. "Julia." He said tightly.

Seeing her now, he could see even though she had green eyes and dark hair, the resemblance he had seen before ended there. Her eyes were hard and flat, her hair dull and lifeless. Her features slightly hawkish and he red lips only painted on. Her complexion ruddy and makeup overdone to the point of clownish.

It was like he was seeing her with his own eyes, not the eyes of the human he was pretending to be all these years. It was disconcerting.

The woman pouted. "How come you didn't call me and let me know you were coming to town? We could have had some fun" She whined. Her voice setting his teeth on edge.

"I apologize, Julia. But I have turned over a new leaf, so to speak. You know looking for Miss Right. and all." He said, taking a long drink to avoid having to say more.

The woman pouted. "Well, I could be that..if you want. I mean, not really into serious relationships, but hey we could give it go."

Jareth shook his head. "I think not, my dear. Our brief encounters are in the past now. Please enjoy the party." He waved his hand to send her a message to move on.

She walked closer to him and lay her hand on his chest. He flinched at her abrasive touch.

Leaning in she whispered. "Is the brunette you were standing with earlier? Hey she is cute and all, but come on. You and I know you will get bored with that mousy little number in a few days. I doubt she really knows how to please a guy like you."

She moved to try and kiss him, and he grabbed in a steel grip and pushed her away, but kept hold of her. He spoke low enough no one else would hear.

"Get away from me now, woman." He snarled. His lips curling in a sneer. "How dare you think to lay your hands, and your mouth upon me without my permission. I told you, I am not interested in any further contact with you. That I let you touch me in the first place disgusts me."

He lowered he mouth close to her ear. "And if you speak of *her* in such a manner within my earshot again, you will regret it in ways you cannot even imagine. You are not fit to kiss the ground she walks upon. Pass the word along to your fellow bottom feeders, I no longer desire, or need, any further contact with any of you. Is that understood?"

He let her go and shoved her away from him.

The dark haired groupie gulped and met his eyes. She knew he meant it. The look in his eyes scared the crap out of her.

"Fine." She answered as she backed away, keeping her eyes on him in case he made a move to grab her again. When she was far enough away, she turned and bolted.

Jareth downed his drink, and noticing no one needed his attention, left quickly.  
_

Sarah had waited nervously for almost an hour. She had thought he would come up sooner, but understood there were lots of people wanting his attention.

When she started getting sleepy, she had fought it, but figured maybe the best thing was to just give in, and dozed off.

Jareth got in the door he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He walked to his bedroom door and was met with an enticing sight.

Sarah sprawled on his bed, dressed in a rather enchanting scrap of clothing.

She was turned away from the door, and the sight of her curvy backside peeking out from under the garment made heat and desire pool in his stomach, and he began to harden instantly.

Jareth smirked and pulled off his gloves, kicked off his boots, stripping off everything but his pants.

He laid gently next to her so not to startle her and and spooned her body, burying his face in her hair and dancing his fingers over her skin.

Sarah woke and stretched against him, turning and smiling.

"Oh it's you. For a second I was going to have to karate chop some perverted intruder." She joked in a sleepy voice.

Jareth laughed. "Disappointed? You may karate chop me if you wish, but I would be forced to punish you repeatedly."

Sarah snuggled against his warm body, and kissed him. "What would this punishment entail, exactly?"

Jareth paused, tapping his chin with his finger. "Hmmm..I think you would first need a thorough spanking, then I would be obligated to make you scream my name over and over again until you beg me to stop."

Sarah hummed into his neck, as she had taken to nibbling it as he had been speaking. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Well then, I may try it sometime, just to see." She answered, her voice low and husky.

Those big green eyes looking up so lovingly into his filled him with tenderness.

He took a deep breath and fingered her nightie.

"I must say, love, this piece of clothing is very stimulating." He tickled the expanse of belly that peeked out in between the tied together fabric, running a finger up to where the sides tied together between her breasts.

"I bought it today. Usually what I wear to bed is more suited for warmth and comfort than seduction or romance." She told him, reddening a little.

"Ahhh..so this *is* another seduction, I wondered as much. You are quite the naughty wench, aren't you?" He asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow. "First you accost me in the shower, then provoke me during breakfast, now deliberately enticing me with silk and lace and exposing so much creamy skin. How am I to fight off such seductive female such as yourself? You have me under your power, precious, do with me what you will."

Sarah got up on her knees, leaning over so he could clearly see most of her breasts. "Why don't you roll over onto your back, and I'll give you a massage." She said in a low tone. "You seem a little tense."

He smiled and complied. "Yes, I admit, that gathering downstairs was getting on my nerves. I kept trying to get away and being waylaid by inane chitchat, come ons, and foolishness. All I wanted to do was come up here and be alone with you."

Sarah was rubbing and gliding her hands over his back, amazed at the silkiness of his skin that stretched over the sinew and muscle underneath.

He was lean and well toned with little body hair or fat. She knew his physique belied his strength. He had picked her up with such ease she would have thought she weighed no more than a child.

She moved his long feather soft hair out ofthe way and worked his neck and shoulder muscles. The way his head was turned she could see the mark she had left still. It had already healed and was fading to a small pink scar. Hers was the same she noticed earlier.

She laid down on him, and kissed and traced the mark. He hissed and jumped, groaning "Sarah..."

She whispered in his ear. "Do you like that?" She bit and sucked on his earlobe, making chills run up and down his body.

"Yeesss...please continue." He rumbled into the pillow.

Sarah grinned at the back of his head. She sat up and kept massaging him a little longer. She noticed his skin shimmered like hers did earlier in the mirror.

Strange, she thought..but shrugged it off. Must be something to do with the lighting in the room.

He moved underneath her, turning over but holding her there on top of him.

"I could not bear not looking at you any longer, my love." He said, smiling.

She could feel him hot and throbbing behind her, against her backside. She slid her hands up his chest, stopping to toy with his small pink nipples, then continuing slowly as she laid against him.

She brushed he hair away from his face and looked at him. He was so stunning. High cheekbones, straight nose, sinfully long eyelashes framing his odd, hypnotic blue eyes.

"I honestly have no idea what you see in me. You could have any woman on this earth. Why me?" She said as her fingers played over his features.

Jareth took her hands in his, stopping her exploration. He kissed each palm, watching her face.

"Sarah...please don't do that to yourself. You are the most glorious woman I have ever known. I adore you, and want no other. Be secure in yourself. You have no reason not to be." He lightly demanded.

Tears welled up in her eyes but the blinked rapidly to push them back. They way he said things...she could see he really did believe everything he said. No matter how long this lasted, she would cherish her time with him. He was certainly doing wonders for her self confidence.

He noticed again the changes beginning to happen. Most were to subtle for any human eyes to see. She was further along than he had hoped she would be at this point.

It concerned him a little but in a day he would tell her everything regardless. He could see her brows beginning to turn up, and her ears would soon begin to change as well.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him for a moment. Even her scent was changing. Soon her own magic would begin to form, and there would be no way to hide what she was.

For tonight though, he would simply love her, and face whatever tomorrow brought when the morning came.

He lifted her head up and crushed his mouth to hers. Ravishing her tongue and lips as his hands roamed over her body. Grasping and squeezing her hips, thighs, anywhere they could reach.

Sarah sat up and ground her lower body against his. Damn he was so hard already, she silently observed.

He untied the ribbon between her breasts and pushed the garment down and off, throwing it aside.

He took her rosy tipped mounds into his hands and caressed them, making Sarah moan and recline her head, closing her eyes.

He sat up and pulled her closer so her could take one peak into his mouth, teasing it to hardness as Sarah rolled her hips and hung on to him for dear life. He switched and gave the same attention to the other nipple.

He slid a hand underneath her a cupped her over her panties, already soaking wet. He did not yet venture underneath but rubbed her over the thin material, make her body writhe and grind on him.

Finally he let one finger wander under the fabric, finding her hard little bud and flicking it.

"Oh, Jareth." She breathed out. Him lapping and biting at her nipples and teasing her heated core were making her spiral towards her peak faster than she could have ever imagined.

He stopped all of the sudden, and running his hand over her hips, pushed at her panties trying to remove them.

She lifted herself so he could push them further down, then wiggled out of them until she could reach back and slide them down her legs and off, tossing them onto the floor.

He laid back and looked at her. She was flushed with desire, so completely hungry for him to finish what he started.

He lifted her hips so she could straddle his head, and feasted on her damp sweet folds. His tongue danced over her then in between seeking and finding her engorged clit and licked around it, then biting down and tugging with his teeth.

He moved down to her entrance, felt her juices dripping onto his chin as he drove into her with his curled it and massaged that most sensitive place within her, and felt her thighs and tight passage clamp down on him as she let go and screamed his name above him, hitting her peak, then falling off and spiraling downward.

Sarah's hips bucked and rolled against him as he held her in place. She was blow away by the intensity of her orgasms with this man. No matter the method he used, he knew how to play her body, how drive her to heights she did not know existed.

Her climax bottomed out and she fell against him and the headboard. She laid there retrying to gather her thoughts, her heart pounding. After a moment she pushed herself down his body.

When her face was level with his she enveloped his mouth with her own, tasting her release on his lips.

He nuzzled into Sarah's neck, breathing her in. The strength of his need for her was so intense, it almost overwhelmed him.

"I need to be inside you, now." He demanded of her.

She nodded, wriggling around trying to find him with her body, then sought him out with her hand.

She found and held his painfully hard erection and put it at the entrance to her snug opening. She leveled her hips and pushed herself down on him, as he held her hips and pushed upward to meet her.

The pleasure of their joining was mutual and powerful. Sarah paused, meeting his blue eyes with her own green ones.

He felt her body quivering around him. The muscles of her canal tightening, urging them both to move and give their bodies what they most craved.

Jareth pulled her to him and held her as he rolled her underneath him, staying firmly ensconced in her warm heat. He lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders, and started to move.

Her welcoming body took him in completely. she began clenching and releasing as he plunged into her. Her cries were raising higher, which made him piston into her harder and faster.

Sarah reached up and held on tightly to his arms. On and on he drove into her and she thrust her hips to meet him. She felt herself getting so close to her summit, her body beginning to quake.

Jareth could not take his eyes off of her in the throes of passion, her whole body flushed, her breasts pointing up as her back arched. one hand holding on to his arm, the other playing with her nipples. He could see himself driving into her, it was the most erotic, beautiful thing he had ever seen, his body joined with hers.

He fell a pull deep inside, and his release started. He let go over her legs and they slid to the side. He laid on top of her and his mouth devoured hers, as the rode out their climax, pushing against each other, moaning each other's names.

Eventually the both came back to themselves. Thier kisses got softer, their touches became lighter.

Jareth laid his head on her chest and listened to her heart as the pounding subsided back to it's regular rhythm.

Fully relaxed, Jareth rolled off of her and gathered her close to himself.

"Jareth...can I ask you something?" Sarah said quietly.

"Anything, precious." He answered. He laid on his side and she did too, so they could face each other.

"There weren't like..thousands of groupies right? Not like some of those other rock stars who had like a dozen every night."

Jareth caressed her face as he thought how to answer her. He did not even want to lie to her.

"No, not thousands, but I'm no innocent, love. I will tell you everything, if you really wish to know."

She nodded, waiting.

"There have been times, when my loneliness has made me do things. I'm not proud, but I can't spend time regretting the past. Maybe a few times a tour I have given in to my baser needs, and let a woman..pleasure me. I have never had intercourse with any of them, I swear never, absolutely never, have even kissed any one of them, or even touched them without gloves."

He stopped, trying to think of how to say what he needed to say next.

"My love, I must ask of you, do you forgive me? I wish I could change it, but I can't. So now I must humbly request, that you do not hold it against me."

He took her hands and kissed then, his eyes imploring as they stared into hers.

Sarah was a bit taken aback at his words. She really did get why he would ask such a thing. He wasn't her husband or boyfriend, why would he think she had to grant him some sort of absolution? It was so odd. Then again, he was a bit odd, sometimes.

Plus , that she felt the need to ask at all, she also found strange. The way he was looking at her, I guess he really needed to hear it didn't make a difference to her, what he did in his past.

She smiled and kissed him. "Sure, I forgive you. I mean, there really isn't anything to forgive. What's past is past. I'm no virgin.  
We are both part of this scene, we know what goes on, right?"

For a moment Jareth had forgotten the world outside this room. It wasn't his world. She would not know why he needed her forgiveness.

He smiled back, and wound his fingers in her silky hair. He hoped she would be so forgiving tomorrow evening when he told her everything.

He took her head in his hands and brought her lips to his sealing their words with a kiss. He then held her him as tightly as he could, and spoke into her hair.

"Let us sleep precious. Tomorrow will be a very long day, and it starts early."

Sarah agreed. "Good idea. goodnight, Jareth, sleep well."

"Sweet dreams, love." He replied. He listened as her breathing evened out and she slept.

He laid there a long time thinking. He realized something. He had let himself get wrapped up in his role here, and let himself forget who and what he was.

He needed to rectify that now. He enjoyed singing and performing for people and that was fine, but it wasn't his true self.

He had to get back to being The Goblin King, a leader, a monarch, a man of power and strength who demanded respect. Not Jareth King, and human man who was entertainer for the human masses.

It had been fun, and he would always cherish it, but his time here was coming to a rapid end, one way or another. He would not let any group of council fools tell him where he belonged or whether he should be who he was.

Finding Sarah had in a very big way, brought him back to himself. This fight was not about just him anymore, it was about her, about them.

She was his wife, his queen, and anyone coming between him and her, and their kingdom, would find their would be hell to pay.

He finally slept, determined and resolved.

**I hadn't planned to do two lemons in one chapter hehe, but it sort of just played out that way. I think Jareth was feeling extra randy since my muse went out of town.**

**TardisGirl: Thank you! I developed an affection for writing them and am working really diligently on improving my lemon skills, so your words give me such joy! I really did think about the whole birth control thing, but hey this is fantasy right? I had a bit written where Sarah's tell him she is on the pill..but..it really interrupted the flow of the romance and fantasy of the thing, and was very jarring to throw it in the middle of a lemon. Sooo..everyone note, Sarah is on the pill, and Jareth can't carry or pass on human diseases. To buy into the fantasy requires the suspension of reality. In reality always practice safe citrus. I fully support and recommend it.  
****(However..accidents happen on the pill right? Maybe..haven't quite decided that yet ;) ALL of Jareth is pretty magical and kingly after all, and says, I do what I want, when I want! Something tells me a synthetic hormone will not keep anything of Jareth at bay for long ;) )  
tmwillson3: I always listen to DB when writing lemons. It's very inspirational in that way. I wonder why haha.  
DieKochbar: And now even more!  
TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves: Well people hearing them have hot monkey citrus time loudly could possibly bring said people running and...:awkward: LOL. Poor Hoggle was be traumatized for life.  
HachimansKitsune: Thank you! But of course! I couldn't fail to mention some of the works that inspired me so much.  
comical freaka: Happy Belated Birthday! I have lots of Arians reading my stories. Hmmm. Thank you so much glad you enjoyed!  
KieraPSI: Thank you! I was going for that "wow" factor. I think the idea of being thought of as "offensive" by a few I found very inspirational. I'm contrary by nature. "Offensive you say..well, here you go!"  
tabby1216: hahaha! Yay! Thanks! Here is some more for you ;)  
MidnightChild: Thank you and you are welcome. hope you are satisfied with some more lemony goodness. DB says, drink the lemonade! I think he would approve mua haha.  
Ellen Weaver: When I first read your review I thought it said "quit prevaricating and jump on that bottle!" I spent a few minutes trying to figure out exactly what to do with that. Then a reread it. "Ohh bootie!" I thought that was the most unusual euphemism I'd ever heard. Then again you know what happens when shake a bottle vigorously...whoops! Ahem. I better stop that now LOL. Anyway... Thank you! :D  
**


End file.
